Of Pixie Dust and Daggers
by Amber Evans Potter
Summary: Mya is not your average fourteen-year-old girl. She's cruel, cynical, and her parents are shipping her off to a place called Hogwarts. What she doesn't know is that they are set on making her a witch. chapter 41 with a lot of changes. Author Update
1. Cynical Little Mya

Dear Diary,  
  
I guess you don't know who I am yet since I just got this. Well, my name is Mya Powerstone. Yeah, I know it's a weird name. I think my parents were either high or drunk when they gave it to me since their last name isn't Powerstone and I don't know where the heck they got Mya from. My parents are crazy, just so you know. They go looking for certain rocks and scrap off the contents just to try them in soaps. Don't ask me why, I never could understand it.  
  
I'm a tall girl, I don't really keep up with my height but I'm taller than my mom, who is pretty tall. I think. And I have blue eyes that can't seem to decide whether to be dark, clear, gray, or just blue. My skin is also really pale since I hate to go outside. I hate sports too for the same reason. My hair's a very dark blond which is currently and for no reason at all, turning a weird brown-red. I don't know anyone who is related to me who experienced anything like this. But at least I have my mind I guess. Wow, that came out a LOT lamer on paper.  
  
Anyway, my parents decided that they want to send me to this school called Hogwarts. It's a school in England or Scotland or somewhere over in that hemisphere. Why do they want to send me there, you ask? So they can have more weird sex perhaps with feathers and handcuffs (do NOT ask how I happen to know this). Or maybe because I don't eat enough food for them. Or maybe they don't like that I mock them for being crazy. Or maybe because they like my little sister Kimmy a lot more than they like me. Or maybe it's just because I'm sane.  
  
Either way I'm getting shipped off tomorrow. I get one day to say good bye to my friends. Forgive me for a moment as I gag. Since when do I have friends? Melissa was certainly FRIENDLY when she tried to rob me blind that night my mother forced me to go to a party filled with drug addicts. Kevin was also very wonderful when he tried to rape me after school when my dad had insisted that he take me home since we looked like such a CUTE couple. Oh! Oh! And let's not forget my chemistry teacher, Mr. Watson, who tried to look up my skirt each time he insisted that my uniform was shorter than it should be.  
  
I've just reread what I wrote and to put it frankly, I sound quite cynical. What do you think? Any ideas? Hopefully not since I would be very angry to find that you have a mind of your own and you can mock me for my thoughts too. Damned hypocrites. I hate my life.  
  
Anyway, my mom's sister (that's my aunt for those people that are kind of slow) is taking care of all the arrangements and she even sent me this weird black stick-thing in a box which she claims is a wand. Pardon me once again as I gag. For my entire life my parents have insisted that I have magic and that one day I will go to a magic school and come back to make them all immortal. That or I would turn them into toads so that they could lick the underside of their precious rocks for the rest of their miserable lives.  
  
I'm sick of writing. Maybe I'll write some more tomorrow.  
  
- Mya 


	2. Damn This Turbulence!

Dear Diary,  
  
Well, this is tomorrow. Or is it today? I never have been able to think about those things, too confusing. Today, tomorrow, yesterday, they're all the same if you think about it. Anyway, I'm on the plane right now. To be perfectly honest, I'm actually pretty excited about the whole thing. Why shouldn't I be? I'm finally getting away from my parents and Kimmy. You wouldn't expect it, but Kimmy has a fine set of lungs on her. When you are alone, in your room, reading a horror book on vampires, the last thing you want to hear is an inhuman banshee shriek from such a small and seemingly innocent bubble of flesh which is your little sister across the hall. And since I'm usually the one who has to shut her up, I really resent having her around. And to make it worse, she's not even my real sister! Just half since my mother remarried. So my dad really isn't my dad. It's complicated.  
  
Right before I got on the plane, my parents told me that they were sending something special up ahead since they said the airlines probably wouldn't have allowed me to have it. What could be so dangerous or bizarre that I can't take it on the plane? Well, I asked them and they got all mysterious on me and wouldn't say a word. They said that I wouldn't want to, but I would have to wear it. Is it clothing? Dear God save me! I may not be that good at fashion but my parents are even worse! Before I left, they told me that quote, "the Hat would want to put me into Slytherin but that I would be placed into Gryffindor because of my blood" unquote. What the hell does a freaking Hat have anything to do with . . . whatever they were talking about?  
  
Not only have they been acting bizarre, they've told me that I'll be going to a school where everyone has known everyone since they were eleven and where they are all having some trouble with a psycho who is currently killing students off every year. Great. No one will know me and no one will want to know me. I was actually hoping of trying to make a friend. Yes I, Mya Powerstone, DO want friends. I try, I really do, but they can't seem to handle my little sadistic remarks. Can I help it if they can't handle the truth?! And even if I became their friend, the chances that they would be killed off are pretty large if this is a boarding school. That would be ironic, wouldn't it? I finally make a friend and some pyromaniac comes along and blows him or her to smithereens. That would be a wonderful thing to live through.  
  
Besides that I guess I'm happy. I'll finally be away from home (and those damned LUNGS!) and supposedly this year will quote, "mark my place in the eyes of my living relatives and those powerful families of wizards who will become my peers" unquote. I have absolutely no idea what the hell that is supposed to mean. Do you? I didn't think so.  
  
I'm going to be meeting my aunt at the airport and then she's supposedly going to take me to her house. I've never met my cousin Ralph but my mother assures me that he's horrible. If so, than I'm sure we'll get along just great.  
  
My parents really got into the whole bullshit witch story. They got me these black robes and they told me that if anyone asked me if I was Muggle-born or a Mudblood, I was supposed to tell them that I was a Pure- blood. Whatever the Hell that means, I don't know. My mother conveniently placed the answers to my questions on my aunt's shoulders. Really, my mom's a coward. So is my dad, come to think of it. I shudder to think that I was produced from them both. Well, at least one of them and RAISED by both.  
  
When I get off this plane, I'm going to have a long talk with my aunt and make sure my parents haven't gone off the deep end. They said that my aunt would give me a birthday present when I get there. Isn't that nice? I'll actually get my first birthday present not from my parents but from a woman I have only met once in my life, at the age of five. And who said the yellow dress I was wearing was pretty. You know what? I "accidentally" ripped that dress to shreds. I hate dresses. Except medieval dresses, those are pretty. But yeah, when am I ever going to wear one of THOSE?  
  
I'm going to try to sleep now. Damn this turbulence! Maybe I'll write some more tomorrow.  
  
- Mya 


	3. Future Blackmail

Dear Diary,  
  
OH MY GOD!! And before I continue, I have to say that the first three words in this entry make me sound like a valley girl, which I am not, thank God. Well, with the mention of God twice in this entry I have to say my life has definitely taken a strange twist. I'm still not sure if its bad or good, but I don't think getting surprised into it was a wonderful way of introducing me into this 'new life' as my aunt so called it.  
  
First of all, my aunt is a witch. This doesn't mean that she's a bad person or anything (even though her sickeningly sweet attitude was enough to make me gag). She came to the airport normally enough. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt (which says a lot since she usually dresses up a lot according to my mom). Well, she was holding up this sign with my name on it so I knew that she was my aunt pretty quickly. When she saw me, her eyes went wide, as if she thought that I must have been making a mistake. Maybe I should explain this first before I go on.  
  
My mom is a beautiful woman with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. She has a model's perfect body and she can make any outfit look good (which is a godsend since her fashion sense sucks). My dad is also a tall man with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He's handsome and has the sense of a maggot, but no one seems to notice but me. And even Kimmy has blond hair and blue eyes! She's this perfect package of joy and giggles, until you're home alone and you have to make her stop crying, but I've ranted about this before.  
  
Like I said earlier, I'm not really all that pretty. My hair can get really crazy if I don't rinse it a certain way and I'm only tall compared to my mom. Now that I'm seeing all of these people in England, I'm not really as tall as I thought. Anyway, I'm getting away from the point (and yes, there is a point to this). My aunt was very shocked to find that someone (yours truly) didn't look a thing like the rest of her family, coming towards her and claiming to be her niece.  
  
She asked me several times if I was sure that I was Mya Powerstone. I am very proud to say that I refrained from saying something very rude to her, even though I was very tempted to explain that I knew my own name. Anyway, she took me to her house on the countryside. It was a very nice house with a pink roof and pink walls and perfect little bubble-like windows. To put it frankly, I hated the place on sight.  
  
When I got inside, I discovered that the inside was quite dark. There were strange crystal balls sitting on almost every shelf and little charms hanging from the ceiling winked at me to reflect the only light in the entire house. My aunt led me into this very dark room and sat me down on a bizarre couch shaped like a horse and just as tall as one so that my feet dangled over the edge. Honestly, what sane people OWN furniture like this? My uncle and his son, who was my cousin Ralph, came into the room and stared at me for a long time before they both sat down on a normal-looking couch in front of me. I have to admit, it was rather nice sitting above them, almost as if I was on a throne of some kind.  
  
Another note is that for once my mom was right. Ralph IS annoying! He tried to stick a snake in my bed earlier tonight before he figured out that I was really nasty when I'm mad. I'm not ashamed to admit that I punched him in the nose and would have gotten myself grounded if my aunt and uncle hadn't seen the snake on my bed. But I'm getting off the subject AGAIN!  
  
My aunt, uncle, and cousin were sitting across from me when my aunt took this very deep breath and stared straight into my eyes.  
  
"Has my sister already told you what you are?" She asked me.  
  
"You mean the whole witch story? Yes." I said. Personally I thought that this family joke was getting really old really fast. The least they could do was liven up the story a little! You know, give me some mission or other to save the world. That would have made it more BELIEVABLE. Note the sarcasm please.  
  
"Oh good!" My uncle said in relief. "I assume she told you who your parents are then." Well, that certainly surprised me.  
  
"Excuse me, what?" I said. "Are we talking about the same thing here?" Well, my aunt and uncle certainly didn't like the way I said this. They looked at each other again and shared 'the look' as I have FONDLY decided to call it. They each took a deep breath and then my aunt started talking really slowly, as if I was still five years old and I had asked her where babies came from. Ew, bad mental image. Must . . . purge . . . thoughts . . . .  
  
"Your name is Mya Powerstone, the last remaining Fae Sorceress. Your mother is Queen Velderia of the Pixies and your father is King Almanac of Dreams. Your parents had an affair and you are a result of their forbidden love. The two people you have grown to believe are your parents are actually the only two Muggles, or non-magic folk, to ever walk through the Pixie kingdom without remaining there forever. As a bargain for their freedom, they offered to raise you until you were fourteen and that's going to happen September first if I remember correctly. Now you must go to the best magical school there is and learn to protect yourself against those who will want to use you for your power."  
  
I just stared at them for a very long time before I started laughing hysterically. I think I laughed for a good ten minutes before I could finally stop myself. When I finally did, my aunt and uncle were very red and my cousin was shifting around nervously. When I could finally talk again, I had to try a few times to speak in complete sentences.  
  
"What kind of bullshit is that?" I demanded. They obviously didn't know what to say to that so I continued. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"  
  
"We were hoping that you would at least consider the possibilities." My aunt said slowly. "My sister told you that she would send ahead a surprise, correct? Well, this is it." She took out this strange dagger-like thing from inside of a bag. Well, I have to say that I couldn't laugh for a while as I looked at it.  
  
The little scabbard was a beautiful gold with emerald studded designs traced all around it. I tried to recognize the little runes on it but as I stared at it, I felt this bolt of electricity hit me! I couldn't breath and I couldn't move, so I fainted. Well, that was the first time in my life that I fainted so I wasn't very happy. I just woke up in a small room with a blue bed and a large window. There was even a desk with my bags right beside it. That's when the whole snake-in-my-bed thing happened. After that, I write everything down in this diary for black-mail later. I'll write more tomorrow when I find out what the Hell they did to me.  
  
- Mya 


	4. Take the Potion or Take the Potion

Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I found out what my oh-so-wonderful relatives were talking about. After I'd been awake for about ten minutes, my aunt came in. She took my hand, like I needed comforting, and started to talk really slowly. The first thing I noticed was this very over-powering perfume emitting from her. This distracted me a little. Well, alright. It distracted me a lot.  
  
"Mya, dear, I've just spoken with your mother." I blinked as she continued. "She wants to say that she loves you and wishes for you to be safe." Hmm, shifty eyes. She was probably lying, the little bitch.  
  
"Okay." I said, not really sure what I was supposed to say to this. Well, my aunt didn't seem to like my answer.  
  
"I mean your real mother, Queen Velderia. She has asked for you to please wear Thistle when you go to Hogwarts." I cocked an eyebrow and tried, really hard, not to give her one of my scary glares. My parents didn't like those. They said I got them from the Devil. Of course, I told them the only thing I'd ever gotten from the Devil was his shoes. Comfy shoes too.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's 'Thistle'? And why do I have to wear it?" My aunt looked at me sadly and her eyebrows came together to form a crease right over her nose. A wrinkle! My, my, to think that I could cause an imperfection in her flawless skin!  
  
"The dagger." My aunt explained. "Thistle is its name. Because it was made for your royal family, you must wear it to protect yourself as well as to conceal your identity. Now that you are nearly fourteen, your magic will start to manifest itself in more magical ways than those of your fellow students." I looked at her suspiciously until she sighed. "If I do some magic for you, will you believe me?" I laughed.  
  
"If you do some magic for me, I'll go to this Hogwarts place early!" WELL, to my shock, she took out what appeared to be a wand (a stick similar to the present my aunt had sent me before I came to this infernal place) and pointed it at my desk lamp.  
  
"Mus muris!" She said, swishing her wand and than flicking it daftly at the lamp. The thing changed into a rat! I, ashamedly admit, screamed and leapt onto my bed. I don't mind rats or other pests, but seeing your own aunt turn a lamp into one can be quite terrifying. She looked at me strangely and put on her 'comforting' face. "Now do you believe me?" I just looked at her before coming down from my bed slowly.  
  
"How did you do that?" I demanded.  
  
"Magic." She said very seriously. "If you choose to go to Hogwarts, you can learn to do that and more." Well, yes, she bribed me. I could see that glint in her eyes that people get when they come across a wining idea. You know, in the movies a person gets this mischievous smile on their face when they've found a way to trick someone. I pretended to think it over but the idea of learning magic was just too tempting.  
  
"What's the catch?" Come on! Don't tell me I actually fooled you into thinking I would just go along with it! I'm not THAT stupid! Why would she just offer for me to go to this wonderful school if there wasn't some kind of catch? Her face turned really pale and I knew I'd hit a nerve. She just shuffled her foot and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes instead of full on. 'Okay, this is the part where she tells me the bad news,' I remember thinking to myself.  
  
"You have missed three years of lessons." She finally said. "There is a potion that you can drink which will stamp the first three years of school into your mind. It takes two days to complete and it's incredibly . . . painful. Only a pixie could live through it." Alright, I admit that I want to learn magic, but exactly what kind of pain was she talking about? I'm not a coward (I am proud to admit) but I don't senselessly go plowing into danger just to get hurt.  
  
"Is this supposed to comfort me?" I snapped at her. She looked at me strangely before she sighed.  
  
"We would have sent you to school earlier, but that was impossible. You didn't have magic until now and you would have been in grave danger before. The dagger wasn't ready to protect you back then. Now you'll be fine." When I finished staring at her as if she were crazy, I realized two things. The first is that I WASN'T going to be fine now. And the second is that my aunt intended to give me that potion whether I swallowed it willingly or if she had to force it down my throat. So what did I do? The only sensible thing I could do.  
  
"Alright, I'll take this potion. Will you just give me a minute?" When she left, I got this diary out and wrote everything down. I'm going to call her back to my room in a second. I know she already has the potion but while I still have a chance to, I'm just wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I know better than to take things that are obviously dangerous, but what can I do about this? Anyway, I have to admit that I'm curious. Do I really have different parents? And if I do, why exactly did they want me to be raised here?  
  
I'll get my answers from them later. Right now I'd better take that potion. I'll write to you later.  
  
- Mya 


	5. Of the Pain to Become Smarter

Dear Diary,  
  
First of all I want to damn my aunt to the seventh circle of Hell for giving me that GOD damn potion. Second of all, I would like to say that I am still in a lot of pain, even though my aunt says it's natural to feel side effects after a week. A week! My head hurts, my bones ache, my blood feels cold and my skin hurts every time something touches it. And my aunt keeps smiling and telling me it's all natural! Pardon me if I don't jump for joy! As if I COULD anyway.  
  
"It will all be over soon, Mya dear. When it is, we will send you to Hogwarts. The Headmaster has been informed that you are a very important student from the United States and that you are to be in the school for security reasons from You-Know-Who." Being in as much pain as I was at the time, I gave her my best evil glare.  
  
"And who exactly is You-Know-Who?" I demanded. She looked at me for a long time before realization dawned on her features. She looked like she had just said something very stupid (which I don't doubt for a minute). After a minute of fiddling with a blanket, she looked at anything but my eyes. (This meant that she was going to say something that she much rather preferred not to talk about, meaning anything of importance.)  
  
"It's a very good thing that you brought this up before you go to school. You-Know-Who is a very dangerous and very powerful Dark Lord. He terrorized the Wizarding and Muggle world for a very long time. His name is . . . Voldemort." She visibly cringed. "Don't say it to anyone, people fear it." My aunt warned. Being the person that I am, I was secretly planning to say the name as often as I could to see what people would do about it.  
  
"Is he still around?" I asked. My aunt shuddered for a minute.  
  
"Well, about fourteen years ago, Harry Potter (a one-year-old infant at the time) defeated You-Know-Who. About a month ago, during what is known as the TriWizard tournament, Harry Potter was transported somewhere and when he returned by Portkey, he claimed that You-Know-Who had returned." I was about to ask her what in Hell's name was a Portkey but the information leapt out of my memory. It's an object which is enchanted to transport someone from one place to another by merely touching it.  
  
I had been getting little signs of magic ever since I had taken the potion. Turning a water pitcher into a crystal ball was fairly interesting and levitating objects in the air was a lot of fun. Especially when I got to "accidentally" drop those objects onto people's heads and feet. So I guess I believe my aunt about my past. I don't know how the Hell I managed to stay alive after the pain of the potion, but I did. I'm alive. More or less anyway.  
  
The potion had burned my throat on the way through my body and the instant that it touched my stomach, I could feel my insides ripping. My aunt, uncle, and cousin were shocked out of their skins when I screamed. I can still remember the pain. Like a thousand knives piercing every nerve so that only my elbows didn't hurt. I distinctly remember my elbows not hurting. Don't ask me why, but elbows must be such strange parts of the body they can be excluded from large quantities of pain. At least that's my opinion.  
  
"You mustn't go looking for You-Know-Who." My aunt was saying. "Your mother has assured me that he is alive and thriving, and he will be after you once he finds out who you are and how much he can get if he kidnaps you." I didn't exactly know what she meant by that, so obviously I asked her.  
  
"Why would he be after me? Wouldn't he want to kill this Harry Potter guy?" My aunt shook her head, like I'd said something really stupid.  
  
"He IS after Harry Potter. But once he discovers you, he'll be after you as well. No other two creatures have produced something like you; the Queen of Pixies, creatures of light and powerful magic, and the King of Dreams, creatures of the night and darkness. You can't begin to imagine the potential you have." I would have asked her what she meant but another wave of pain streaked through me and I couldn't speak for another hour without the fear that I would scream myself hoarse. I'd already lost my voice twice because of this.  
  
Tomorrow my aunt is going to take me to Hogwarts. I wonder what it'll be like and how I'll get there. Maybe I'll be able to meet Harry Potter. My aunt told me that he's a handsome boy with dark hair, green eyes and a lightening-shaped scar which is the only reminder that he defeated Voldemort.  
  
Until then, I'd better get some sleep. I just felt a bit weird not writing anything for the last week. It's not that I like diaries, mind you. It's just easier to deal with being angry if I can get my emotions down on paper. I'm going to put the most powerful spell I can think of to make sure no one reads this. It would make me a laughing stock!  
  
Anyway, good night.  
  
- Mya 


	6. The Train Ride

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm on a train right now, going to Hogwarts. You might be thinking that this is NORMAL but its NOT! We went to King's Cross Station, which was normal enough. It was a nice little train station with nice NORMAL little people walking around, minding their own business and trying to find their nice ORDINARY little trains to continue their nice ORDINARY little lives. My aunt kept complaining about 'Muggles' and when I asked her what that was; she told me that it meant 'non-magical people'. I distinctly remember asking her this question early or hearing it somewhere, but now I knew I would remember what it was. I wrote it down I think. I'm not going to go looking for it though, since my trunk is already scary enough. There are things that MOVE in there! My aunt told me the creatures were harmless but REALLY! Note to self: get another NORMAL trunk. Anyway, I didn't want to comment about the whole Muggles thing since she didn't seem to like them. I was a Muggle before, I guess, since I didn't have magic before.  
  
Anyway, we were walking through this crowded train station with Muggles all around us when my aunt gave me a train ticket. I looked at it and it said 'Platform 9 and 3/4 on the Hogwarts Express'. At first I just thought that England was full of loonies to call a platform 9 and 3/4, but then as we passed some of the platform names, all of them were whole numbers. Before I could inquire about this too, my aunt pointed at a wall.  
  
"Don't stop; just go in the direction which I take you." She whispered. "We wouldn't want you to get lost. A Death Eater could see you." I remembered her telling me that Death Eaters are the lackeys of Voldemort. And, before I continue, I am proud to admit that I made my cousin scream and run into the next room when I said the name 'Voldemort' to his face. I got in trouble for it, but I think it was worth it since my aunt didn't seem to have the guts to really punish me.  
  
Back to the train station. My aunt took me by the shoulder and started to push me towards the barrier. I was pushing a trolley with a trunk full of cloths (Muggle and magical) and of course those evil creatures that LIVE in my trunk, along with a barn owl my uncle had insisted on buying me. This weighed my trolley down a lot so my pace didn't seem to be enough for my aunt since she kept pushing me faster and faster, until I couldn't have stopped the blasted thing even if I had wanted to. And I did want to. I was about to crash into a wall and if I let my trolley go, my poor owl would have been smashed in the process.  
  
I like animals. I hate people who harm them. It just bothers me that people don't appreciate animals and hurt them, even when that person has never even seen that animal before. My mom (or the person I thought was my mom) hated when I brought stray animals home to take care of them. It's an old habit; I don't like to see abandoned creatures (like me) getting mistreated. I wanted to bring one of my many animals with me but none of them stuck around for very long after I'd fed them. My parents weren't exactly welcoming, I have to admit.  
  
Alright, BACK to the train station again. To my shock, we didn't crash into the barrier. We went right THROUGH it! By then I should have been used to magic, especially since I have a library's worth in my head.  
  
This reminds me, MY HEAD STILL HURTS!! And do you know what? It was my aunt's fault. I was still feeling terrible yesterday so she looked at the bottle she gave me with the potion. She turned over the bottle to look at the label and started laughing. LAUGHING! Loud sounds hurt my ears so I screamed for her to shut up and tell me what the Hell was so funny. She was still giggling when she said, "Oops! I gave you three times as much as you needed!" She showed me that the bottle was empty. "You have the intelligence to match an Auror's knowledge of magic!" She said this VERY cheerfully. I had a temper tantrum and I let a spell hit her once I got my hands on my wand. She turned into a piece of wood and stayed that way until this morning when I changed her back so that I could go to Hogwarts. She wasn't too happy. I guess being a piece of wood all night isn't all that comfortable though she deserved it, fucking bitch. Three times as much potion my ass! I bet she did it on PURPOSE!  
  
Just so you know (in case you're as curious as I am) an Auror is an evil-wizard catcher/hunter/killer and they have to know a lot of spells so that they can fight Dark Wizards. I think it's a good thing that I know so much magic now, but someone has to mention the spell before I can even do it. I have the knowledge in my unconscious mind, so I can't just use it whenever I want. Well, I can but I don't know how yet.  
  
Once my aunt and I were on the platform, I noticed that we were the only people there. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but the only thing making noise (a LOT of it too) was the bright red and black train. My aunt helped me bring my trunk into one of the empty compartments and then she looked at me sternly. You know, when your parents want to tell you something important but obvious. You know, don't talk to strangers, don't take drugs, don't turn people you don't like into pieces of wood . . . .  
  
"Now, Mya, do you have Thistle?" I rolled my eyes and showed her the little dagger snuggled against my belt (I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt shirt in case you were wondering). She nodded and then looked out the window. "Don't tell anyone who you really are, especially those of the Slytherin house." 'Slytherin, the house of Hogwarts where those that are cunning and sly reside' my mind automatically said to me with one of those encyclopedia voices. It kind of reminded me of my second grade teacher. Now SHE was crazy! But that's a tale for another time.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"Be careful how and when you do magic. Do your work and don't mention your parents. If someone asks you, you are a Pure-blood who was raised by Muggles." Duh! I wanted to say. "Keep Thistle with you even when you sleep, and be prepared to make an excuse when you feel your new magic. When you touch someone or something with a different magical quality than those with normal magic, you'll feel a magical surge similar to the one you've gone through this week. Just don't tell anyone what it is." Yay, more pain in the future. I just hoped I didn't scream like a girl, even though I AM one.  
  
When she finished talking, she just sort of looked at me and then left. No kiss, no hug, not even a good bye. I didn't really care (I would probably shrivel up and die if she touched me) so I sat down and opened one of my books and started to read. There wasn't anything else to do and I knew that 'refreshing' my memory was necessary to make myself acceptable by the other students who would be showing up later.  
  
About a minute ago I got bored reading about different potions ingredients so I took out this diary. Now that I can't write anything else, (besides the fact that my head still hurts like a bitch) I'll go back to reading up my potions. Some of the ingredients are actually kind of cool. There are unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers; this weird one which I know is dragon droppings. Er, anyway, I'll be going. Bye!  
  
- Mya 


	7. Mya's First Hate List

Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again. I was just thinking of something that will probably make you a lot more interesting. Besides the recent events which have suddenly made my life REALLY interesting, my life was pretty boring before. Well, if I suddenly get back to being boring, I've decided that I'll write about the people that I meet. You know, write their description, what I think about them, the rumors I've heard of them, their histories, and anything else I can think of. I'm just making sure that I won't be boring and just write 'nothing happened today' and just end it there. I plan to make this as interesting as I can. That or I just won't write in you if I don't feel like it. So there.  
  
Well, I put that spell I promised to on you. Now only I can read this diary. Only my wand, my hands, my voice, and the right words will open this. Why so many precautions? I read (and remembered) a potion called the Polyjuice potion. It changes a person into another person with the same body, voice, and so forth. That's why a person would have to take the Polyjuice AND say the right words before they can open you! Yes, I know I'm paranoid but now I have justifiable reasons to be.  
  
Wouldn't you be paranoid too if someone told you that your mother is the Queen of Pixies and your father was the King of Dreams? Which reminds me, when am I going to get to meet my parents? I wonder what they look like. My aunt kept talking about my mom as if she really talked to her but I haven't quite figured out how she COULD have talked to her. I want to know! She's my mother isn't she? And what about my dad? Why the Hell did they just leave me here with those psychos?!  
  
Okay, give me a second. I have to calm down. There, I'm better. Sorry about that, I just got really mad. When I'm mad it's best to stay away from me. I just can't stand the idea of someone abandoning me (or anyone for that matter).  
  
Okay, I can't think of anything else to write!  
  
Alright, I'll make a hate list. I can make a new one for every entry so you know who I've been hating recently.  
  
Things Mya Hates:  
  
1) Lying relatives who give you too much of a lethal potion to make you remember more then the supposed three years worth of magical training.  
  
2) My false mother who has no fashion sense and forgot to mention that I'm not really her daughter.  
  
3) My false father, who probably doesn't even know I'm not home.  
  
4) Kimmy because her screams have ruined countless good books with her lungs.  
  
4) Voldemort. I don't know the guy but he doesn't sound all that nice. I've read some books with him in them and no one else seems to like him either.  
  
5) Planes and their horrible food.  
  
6) My cousin Ralph, who is a coward and just plain annoying. He screams like a girl too.  
  
7) My real parents for abandoning me (warning: might change my mind about this IF they give me a damned good reason for it!)  
  
That's about it for now. I'll just get some sleep or something for the rest of the trip. Did I mention my new owl? Yes I did but I'm going to harp on her some more. She's actually really nice. I decided to name her Frost because she has this white streak down her back and over one eye. She also has really big yellow eyes like a cat's. I like her, she keeps me company. And she won't hate me because my parents want to kick her out. She'll be my first real pet.  
  
ANYWAY, I'm really done this time. I'll write more right before I go to bed.  
  
- Mya 


	8. Mya's First Glimpse of Hogwarts

Dear Diary,  
  
You're not going to believe everything that happened to me today! If I thought I'd seen a lot of magic before, that's nothing compared to today! I'm still trying to understand everything that happened. Right now I'm curled up on a window ledge in the Gryffindor Tower (which is incredibly cool, by the way). I'm writing by moonlight (which sounds very romantic and all but really, the moon is awfully bright here and a lot nicer than those stupid electrical lights). It's so cool here what with the school using torches and candles instead of electrical lights and such. Electricity doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds, according to the professors I've asked.  
  
When the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade (that's the name of the all- wizarding village just outside of Hogwarts) it was fairly late out. I could just see the sun touching the horizon, coloring the sky blue and pink. After staring out the window like a crazy romantic for a long time, the train finally seemed to know I was getting bored with the scenery because it stopped.  
  
I got up, my owl hooting behind me. I wanted to take my things with me just in case, but the conductor told me not to worry about the stuff since it would be getting to my room without my having to worry about it. Feeling like saying something rude would offend him (and probably making him 'accidentally' forget about my bags) I made my way out onto the platform with a quick nod. Once there, I saw a giant.  
  
No, really! A giant of a man, probably close to nine feet in height, smiled down at me. He had this wild black hair which was mixed of his actual hair and tangled beard. His eyes were a warm black and he wore a mole-skin jacket with a lot of pockets. I like pockets. Pockets are spiffy. He held a lantern towards me and smiled really wide.  
  
"Are you Mya Powerstone?" He boomed in a thick accent (which I will NOT bother to try to copy down in writing). I gulped and hoped to God he didn't want to grind my bones and eat me. Well, being as brave as I could at the moment, I nodded. "Good. Follow me, please." I gulped again and started following this man as he led me to this huge horse-less carriage. You heard me. The carriage was fairly large and a soft blue, but there wasn't a rider nor any horses. I got in after the giant man and the thing started moving forward really fast. Turning to the man, I put on my most charming smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I said as warmly as I could (my head still hurt, by-the-way). "What's your name?" I asked when he nodded to me.  
  
"I'm Rebeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts." He said with obvious pride. I just wasn't in the mood to shoot him down with any of my snide remarks so I ignored the dull pain behind my eyes and smiled. "Everyone calls me Hagrid." The man added.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you. You already know my name's Mya." He nodded, a little uncomfortable for some reason. I'm guessing it's my name but I wasn't really sure. When the carriage stopped, Hagrid motioned for me to follow him out. My eyes grew really large when I actually SAW the castle. Hogwarts is huge, I could tell that right away. The towers are tall and overshadowing, and the walls are a very old but magical brown-black. Walking towards the front door (enormous double-doors made of iron that dwarfed even Hagrid) he pushed the left door open for me and then led me through the school.  
  
The corridors were very lopsided and winding because after several twists and turns I became thoroughly lost. Having a very bad sense of direction, I knew that if someone expected me not to get lost, they'd have another thing coming. Finally, Hagrid pushed me through another pair of doors.  
  
Again my eyes grew wide. High above me, there seemed to be no roof. I wondered briefly what would happen if it rained but a nagging little voice in my head told me that the roof was probably either enchanted to look like the sky or it had wards to repel water if there was a storm.  
  
Up ahead, I discovered four enormously long tables around me. Four banners were hung above each table and I smiled faintly when I could name each one. 'The gold and red lion is Gryffindor, where the brave go. The bronze and blue eagle is for Ravenclaw, the smartest people. Then there's the yellow and black badger of Hufflepuff where the most loyal people are found. Finally there is the silver and green serpent of Slytherin where the sly and cunning reside,' I said this all in my head instead of out-loud.  
  
Sitting at the far off table were several witches and wizards (I could tell by the robes and hats they wore). A stern-looking woman with rectangle- shaped glasses motioned for me to come closer. She wore emerald robes and a matching hat, her black hair tied into a stiff bun. She motioned towards an old and battered-looking hat on a stool a little in front of them.  
  
"Ms. Mya Powerstone, please put the Sorting Hat on your head." The woman said. I couldn't help but feel very nervous. I knew from my reading that the Sorting Hat is like the team captain who chooses the people on his team. I have to say that I'm not much of a sport's person, and picking teams is NOT on my favorite-things-to-do list.  
  
I put the Hat on my head and nearly jumped when a voice right beside my ear spoke. The freaking Hat talked to me!  
  
"Ah! A fresh mind. Well, you're studious yes . . . but Ravenclaw would bore you. Huffelpuff? You're certainly loyal but oh, you'd probably scare the other members of your House. Mm, what's this? Ambition, a great slough of it! You belong in Slytherin, what with your obvious flair for words and need to prove yourself. But then again, your blood is quite a different matter. I don't believe I have much of a choice." The Hat said. It muttered to itself for a while (I think it was talking to someone else for a minute) and then it sighed. "Well, if she must then let her be a GRYFFINDOR!" It had raised its voice just a little so that the teachers could hear. I think I went deaf for a minute since I had been straining to hear what the Hat was saying before and then the blasted thing just HAD to scream in my ear like that!  
  
After that, the teachers clapped politely and motioned towards one of the long tables where a single empty plate and utensils waited for me. Still feeling weird from the little experience with the talking Hat, I sat down and looked at the teachers. The man in the middle of the circular table they were all sitting in was a very old man with a very long white beard and half-moon glasses. He lifted his goblet to me and toasted.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." I won't go into the details of the food here. Let me just say that it's the best thing in the entire world. Now that that's done with, I want to get straight to the end since I'm tired. When I finished eating, the stern-looking woman (if she had a whip I would have sworn she was some kind of dominatrix in denial) led me out of the Great Hall as I knew it to be called and followed her through the confusing castle until we came to a portrait of a Fat Lady.  
  
"The password is 'Bumble Wimble'." The stern woman said to the MOVING painting. Did I mention that in Hogwarts the paintings MOVE? Sorry I didn't WARN you. No one warned ME! Anyway, the woman in the painting bowed before the entire thing moved aside and I stepped into a large Common Room. When I turned to see the teacher, I was rewarded with nothing but the wall. It was very rude of her to do that you know. I'm brand new and she just leaves me in here just like that! I eventually found my room (the only room with my trunk beside a bed and trust me, there were a lot of dorms to go exploring in before I found my stuff) and then I got you out. Since I have no idea where the power switch is (or rather where the spare candle sticks and matches are), I've been using the light of the moon.  
  
Tomorrow I'm going to ask them all a shit load of questions. Right now, here's my hate list and then I'm going to bed.  
  
Things Mya Hates:  
  
1) Horse-less carriages (note: it was scary).  
  
2) That forest beside the school. It looks really creepy.  
  
3) Potions ingredients. They're boring and disgusting (note: see previous entry for examples).  
  
4) Voldemort. Yup, I still hate him.  
  
5) Hats that can talk to you and like whispering and then randomly screaming in your ear.  
  
6) Strict-looking dominatrix teachers who don't say more than five words to you.  
  
Good night and good riddance. I just want to remind you that I still hate diaries and I'm only doing this because I have nothing else to do.  
  
- Mya 


	9. Getting Lost

Dear Diary,  
  
It's lunch time right now. I have to say that I'm very embarrassed at what I said yesterday. The teachers rushed me into the Common Room because there was a rumor of a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade and they didn't want to scare me by rushing me out. The train was searched but luckily my things had already been brought in. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge the teachers, especially that one I thought was a dominatrix in disguise/denial (take your pick).  
  
Alright, when I woke up this morning, I got into my school uniform and left the Common Room. After about half an hour I was thoroughly lost and winded up in some kind of dungeon. Yes, there are DUNGEONS here! I thought this was supposed to be a SCHOOL! Not a TORTURE place! At least that was what I thought at the time. Later on I found out that the Slytherin Common Room was down there along with the Potion's class. I don't think I'm going to enjoy Potions this year and I'm REALLY glad I was put into Slytherin. It was COLD down there!  
  
After I found myself in the dungeons, this really weird man found me. He's very tall, he has black greasy hair, and he wears this black cloak that makes him look like a giant bat! He nearly pounced on me when he saw me.  
  
"And WHERE do you think you're going?" He asked me in this really snide way. He turned up his nose and crossed his arms, trying to look like some tough guy. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be nice to anyone since I'm not much of a morning person (well, not at all really, I've been known to be violent to people that wake me up). I was tired, I was hungry and I was freezing cold at the moment (not to mention that my head still hurt).  
  
"I was looking for the Great Hall." I said. I was trying to be nice, really I was. I want to see how YOU would act had you been in my position! He just stared at me like he didn't believe me. Screwing up all of my courage (and what manners I had at the time) I smiled really big. "My name is Mya Powerstone. It's nice to meet you sir."  
  
"I'm Professor Severus Snape." He said coldly. Well! I guess HE wasn't much of a morning person either! I let my smile drop and then I just glared at him.  
  
"Could you PLEASE tell me where the Great Hall is? If you do, I won't bother you anymore with my presence." His eyes narrowed in this strange way and then he pointed to his right. I was a little surprised that he was actually helping me.  
  
"Take the stairs, turn to your left, go down the corridor and go through the tapestry of the tea party." I nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Thanks." I called over my shoulder before I rounded the corner. I didn't want to say anything to him but it would be really bad manners not to at least thank him for helping me! I mean, he's a PROFESSOR! Its bad enough he probably hates me. I was a little worried that he had just sent me the wrong way on purpose, maybe into a dungeon that would actually have people to torture me, but I ended up at the Great Hall in the end.  
  
When I got there, I sat at the seat I'd been at before and ate the food that appeared. It APPEARED! It was so awesome! Looking around, I felt really lonely sitting there by myself. The teachers remained up by themselves and they had these quiet conversations. One of the things I pride myself on is my good hearing. If I stayed reasonably quiet, I could hear every word they said. That was how I found out about the attack on the train and also the names of the teachers. I even heard some things about Harry Potter such as his good grades, the people he saved, and the ever- growing fan club.  
  
I have to say that I hate fan clubs. I really hope that this Harry Potter guy doesn't turn out to be some vain, cocky, know-it-all. I want to meet him, but if he turns out to be a glory hog, I might be forced to kick him where it hurts.  
  
Back to more pleasant conversations, I got up when the stern-looking woman motioned for me to follow her. She took me directly through several walls, some doors, a tapestry or two, and even warned me against stepping on a particular magic step that had to be jumped even though it LOOKED solid enough.  
  
She took me straight to the school library. Two words can describe it. The first, in British English is: Bloody hell. In American English, (what I said when I saw it) was: Holy shit. There are, literally, thousands upon thousands of books in there! Every single shelf (and there were a Hell of a lot of them) were filled completely with books! The woman (whose name was Minerva McGonagall) gave me this small smile when she saw my I-am-in-Heaven expression.  
  
"Since the term won't be starting for two months, I have asked the Headmaster to allow you into the library since there is little else to do here during the summer without any other companions. I hope this is to your satisfaction?" I just stared at her for a long time before I started to nod REALLY hard. I could have HUGGED her! She didn't get to see my reaction for long because I literally ran up to the first book on the shelf, tore it away, and went to find a quiet place to read. Which was anywhere really but I wanted to find the BEST spot with a full view of the grounds of Hogwarts. Honestly, it's so beautiful here!  
  
I was in the middle of reading about weather charms when another teacher, Professor Flitwick, came in and told me that lunch was being served. I felt as if I'd just gotten there but my stomach told me I was hungry so I went to eat. Otherwise I couldn't have been pried out of my seat, not even with a crowbar.  
  
And here I am, eating lunch and writing down what happened. I'll write more at dinner or maybe when I get to my dorm since the teachers are looking extremely curious as to what I could possibly be writing. I'll have to ask someone to tell me how to find some candles and matches tonight because the moon might not be bright enough for me to write by. After all, I don't want to ruin my eyesight!  
  
Here's my current hate list (it's not too long this time since I'm in a relatively good mood).  
  
Things Mya Hates:  
  
1) Creeps who attack trains looking for me.  
  
2) That forest beside the school. It looks really creepy. (I think I'll hate this for a while.)  
  
3) The Potions Professor. He's that creepy guy in the dungeons I was telling you about.  
  
4) Voldemort. Yup, I still hate him.  
  
5) Dust. The library is full of the stuff and I think I'm allergic to it.  
  
- Mya 


	10. The Great War: Part One

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm in the middle of dinner right now so don't mind me if I accidentally drop some food on you or something. The library is really the coolest place in the entire world. There are SO many books! And I'm going through them like a whore goes through men! Er, that sounded really weird didn't it? Oh well, what's written is written and I really don't want to just cross it out.  
  
Anyway, on a different note, nothing too exciting happened. Unfortunately. That means that I just might be going back to that 'boring life' I was telling you about.  
  
I'll talk about what I found out in the library. I was looking up books when all of a sudden this brilliant idea just hit me. Why not look up dreams and pixies? I wanted to learn about my mom first so I found a book about pixies. That just explained a little about them. They're pretty (mind you, they're not beautiful) and they're clever. They use animal magic and that means that they can speak to animals. Does that mean that I can speak to animals? I wonder.  
  
Like I said before, I wasn't really interested in that so I got another book. This new one had a little more information. It talked about a Great War between the magical beings. Nothing much, just mentioned a war. Damn book didn't help me either; it just gave me more questions. I looked over and found that the librarian that should have been there was no where to be seen. Maybe she didn't stick around in the library when there weren't any students there beside me? She DID give me the evil eye once when I got a few books at a time. She must have thought I was going to eat them or something.  
  
Anyway, I was looking for her when I saw this sign over a metal fence blocking off more books. It said 'RESTRICTED' and I began to wonder if maybe a useful book was in there. I made sure that no one was around before I snuck in. It smelled like blood and I got this creep feeling going through my bones.  
  
Just when I thought someone was going to jump out and rip my face off, I found a specially labeled shelf. It was marked 'Dark Spells'. I frowned (obviously) since I didn't want to use any dark spells. I kept looking for labels like that and that was when I stopped thinking that some teacher was going to come in and kill me for being there.  
  
There were really interesting labels like 'Dragon Nesting Areas', 'Advanced Potions' (that was where the Polyjuice potion I was talking about before is), and then 'Magical Creatures'. At long last I came to something that sounded pretty close to what I was looking for. It was labeled 'Great Wars'.  
  
Alright, when I said that nothing interesting happened today, I was lying. I found the coolest book in the world (does that sound familiar? I keep saying everything is cool now. Oh great, I'm turning into a valley girl!).  
  
The book that I found was really beautiful black leather encased with yellowed pages and a golden engraving that ringed the ivory-colored writing. It was titled 'The War'. I thought that there seemed to be a lot of Great Wars but this war must have been the War of Wars. It was, according to what I read. It started out with a very . . . fatalistic entry.  
  
"God has given me life, and He shall take it away from me. I neither believe in God nor in the fact that He could take my life. I've lived through eons in which humans have worshipped one God, many Gods, and even no Gods. All that I have learnt from them boils down to one simple truth: God is wonderful when it is convenient for Him to be there, but He has no business in a war."  
  
I copied that out of the book. And I thought that I was pessimistic!  
  
After that there was a table of contents. I looked through that until something caught my eye. It said, "Reasons Behind the War" so I flipped over to that page. It had another quote in it.  
  
"Love is powerful and wonderful. That is why War is so feared and hated. War has a habit of destroying all love for even the strongest."  
  
That made my skin creep just to read it. God, this guy knew what he was talking about! Anyway, I started to read the first paragraph and I'll give you a summary of what it basically said.  
  
A long time ago, a million of thousands of years ago, two dragons met. One was a silver dragon and the other was a red dragon. Both were friends, both were allies; both were brothers to the end. The red dragon betrayed his brother and thus began the first of the wars. In the year known as the birth of the son of God, a new betrayal took place. Again a silver dragon was betrayed, but this time by a dwarf of greed and ambition. Magical creatures began to pick sides and eternal alliances were chosen.  
  
The dwarves sided with the Darkest Creatures of the Night. Vampires, werewolves, gremlins, centaurs, Basilisks, sirens, harpies, Shadows, and others followed in their footsteps. The most notable of all were the Goblins. A Labyrinth of dangers trapped many creatures and, upon failing to find their way out in thirteen hours, were turned into goblins. The king at the time (King Jareth [that name struck a cord, but I don't know from where]) was known as the cruelest of all the Goblin Kings before him. He was a vicious warrior and feared nothing.  
  
The creatures that sided with the wronged dragon consisted of nearly all (but the black, red, and green dragons) dragons, the fairies, elves, phoenixes, griffons, hippogriffs, hippocampus and men. The most notable of the light creatures were the Pixies. The Pixies had a Labyrinth of their own, filled with surprisingly violent tortures for those who were lured into them. The Queen of the Pixies (Queen Velderia [SHE'S MY MOTHER DAMNIT!!]) was known far and wide for her talents on the battle field. She was a well-trained fighter and especially known for her dagger fighting.  
  
The War began when the dragon was wronged and so the sides joined.  
  
Right then, in the middle of my reading, was when I heard a rustling in the library so I put the book into my bag and rushed out of the Restricted Section REALLY fast! I grabbed a book I had put down earlier and began to read it so that it didn't look like I was doing anything wrong. The librarian gave me this suspicious look but I just glared at her until she went to her desk. I haven't had a chance to read anymore since then but I'll read it when I get to my dorm. For right now, I have to finish eating.  
  
I won't bother with a hate list right now, I don't have anything new to hate.  
  
- Mya 


	11. The Great War: Part Two

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay! I finally got back to my room and now I'm getting out the book from inside my bag. Is it just me or is this thing heavier than it was before? Well, it doesn't matter! I'm going to read it no matter what!  
  
I flipped over toWards the page I had been reading before but something else caught my eye. It was a page that described the founders of HogWarts, a subject that had been nagging at me ever since I drank that damnable potion. I was sourly tempted to read that but I wanted to know more about my parents first so I just skipped over it and went back to my place. I'll summarize it again since I don't want to copy it all down word-for-freaking- word.  
  
Book: When the battle began, the monarchs of the most notable of the sides in the War were but mere children. The Queen of the Pixies had only just turned fifteen (one thousand and five hundred years old in human terms) and the King of Dreams was a young man of seventeen (one thousand and four hundred years old in human terms) when they first met. The Queen mistook the King for another monarch known as King Jareth, the King of the Goblins. It was then that the two (the Pixie Queen and the Goblin King) were said to have fallen in love with each other. The parents of both monarchs were greatly displeased with this new development. Even a simple liking for a pixie or a goblin was unheard of and for good reason. Both creatures were as different as night and day.  
  
Mya: So my grandparents were a couple of assholes. Just great! Is this the reason that I'm here instead of . . . wherever they are? And my mother was in love with another guy before my dad? And a GOBLIN King too? Aren't goblins supposed to be ugly? Alright, enough from me!  
  
Book: The two young would-be lovers were separated when the actual fighting began. The Queen was trained in dagger-fighting as well as archery, though she excelled more in the first. The King was trained in swordplay as well as hand-to-hand combat. Both were trained in magical spells.  
  
Mya: Okay, the weirdest thing just happened. I turned the page to see what happened to them and I saw THE WRITING CHANGE!! I just stared at the page and some words just stopped right in the middle. When I read what it said, I wanted to toss the stupid thing out the window. It said, "All those who read, must open their minds and allow their destiny to lead them forWard so that they may fight against it. And just so you know, I can feel what you want to know." This thing has a brain! Argh!! I can't yell; this is a damn diary! I'll have to find a spell that makes my scream embedded in this stupid thing. Damn it!! All this time I was wondering why I was finding everything that I needed to know and the damn book knew what I wanted! No wonder it was so easy to find it! Alright, I'm better. If this damn thing is going to let me read about my parents then I might as well let it.  
  
Book: Forty years ago, the Queen impersonated the current lust-object of King Jareth (Mya: this thing is getting sarcastic now). When King Jareth discovered her, he cursed her into the human realm where she became acquainted with the woman she had been masquerading as.  
  
Mya: So what happened during the War? Did the book just skip that part? Never mind, the words are changing again. Give me a second.  
  
Book: The War was the most brutal of all the Wars because of King Jareth and Queen Velderia. They led their armies to absolute victory or utter defeat. During the War, they slowly began to see the death of more than one close friend. The Queen lost three of her sisters and her only brother: the one who was to be made King of her kingdom. During the War, she went through her own Labyrinth to become Queen. King Almanac lost all seven of his brothers and, in so doing, left himself as the only heir to the throne with his mother as a mentor. King Jareth lost his father and his elder brother to the Wars, forcing his mother to go mad and kill herself.  
  
Mya: Ugh. Bad move, dad. I hope I didn't get my brains from you! Oh great, the book's being sarcastic again! It says, "May I move on now, Your HIGHNESS!" I want to just rip this thing apart!  
  
Book: Twenty years ago, the Queen suddenly reappeared in the Pixie Kingdom and fed her starving servants, a feat marked in history since her subjects said that "bread appeared out of thin air". She had been away from her world for a decade without any sign of where she had been during that time. King Jareth married a human named Sarah Williams, the woman that Queen Velderia impersonated, and both currently celebrated the birth of their third child (a son). One year after returning to her home, Queen Velderia became pregnant and thus was born Princess Kaisa. Her affair with the King of Dreams was known far and wide, and several attacks were made on the princess' life.  
  
Mya: Wait a minute! Is that me? Was my name Kaisa at some point?  
  
Book: The Queen decided to hide the child away for fear of her life. No one knows where she might have gone.  
  
Mya: Okay, that's creepy! The book was talking about me! It IS talking about me! Well, I slammed THAT thing closed and put it back into my bag. Maybe I'll read more tomorrow but for right now I just want to stop thinking about that. What the Hell happened during that War? And why did people want to kill me? Is it even me or do I have a sister I've never heard about?  
  
I'm going to bed. I don't think I can stand anymore surprises.  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	12. Severus Snape

Dear Diary,  
  
I haven't gotten around to reading the book again. It just creeps me out. Since no one seems to notice that's gone missing, I've hidden it under a loose floorboard in my room. It just keeps freaking me out, knowing what I'm thinking and knowing more about me than I do. I just wish that I knew my parents or at least where they are so that I could discuss this with them.  
  
Since nothing interesting has happened since I came here, I'll talk about a teacher that I noticed, the one I mentioned before that caught me in the dungeons on my first day here. He's the Potion's professor and the Head of the Slytherin House. His name is Severus Snape and he looks like an overgrown bat because every time he storms down a corridor, his black cloak makes him look like he has wings.  
  
He has black eyes which have this way of making you think you've done something really wrong and he's on to you. He has greasy black hair (yes, the man has a loathing for shampoo) and his skin is this sickly pale white or yellow, depending on the light. He looks like he ate some rotten cheese and hasn't quite noticed why he feels so terrible yet. What makes it worse is he keeps looking at me like he thinks it's my entire fault. Well, he looks at EVERYONE like that but since I'm the only YOUNGER person, I guess he has no one else to glare at like that.  
  
I've done some reading in the old school yearbooks (those are at the back of the library right next to the Restricted section and I've found his name and a picture of him when HE went to Hogwarts. Surprisingly, he didn't look half bad when he was younger. I wonder what the Hell happened to him. Anyway, there was a list of things next to his picture like his accomplishments, interest, dislikes, and his favorite quote.  
  
Name: Severus Snape  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Favorite spell/potion: Vertroserum (truth potion)  
  
Age: Eighteen  
  
Favorite food: Kidney pie  
  
Least favorite food: Peas  
  
Favorite color: Green  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Accomplishments: Prefect, Quiditch Seeker  
  
Favorite quote: "We live by the rules and we die by the rules."  
  
Well, he's a bright little ray of sunshine, isn't he? I've been asking some of the other teachers (who, by the way, are incredibly nice to me) about him and they said that he's been asking for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for a long time (the name pretty much says it all about THAT class). I'm a little afraid to wonder what he'd do if he actually got the job since he's supposedly been after it for a while. According to some more research I've been doing (shut up, I have nothing but reading to do) that he was a Death Eater once.  
  
A bloody Death Eater! Well, okay, it was never really PROVEN but really! What's wrong with the Headmaster for Christ's sake?! He's entrusting his own students into the hands of a Death Eater! Am I the only one who finds something really wrong about this? I thought I could be safe here, but there's a Death Eater as a bloody teacher! I'm screwed. Hopefully I won't have to be around him.  
  
I'm going to bed. I'll do another teacher tomorrow if nothing interesting happens.  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	13. Minerva McGonagall

Dear Diary,  
  
I still haven't read that damned book. It just sits there on my bed, mocking me. I hate when things mock me. I almost tore it apart with my bare hands but then I'd get in trouble. Anyway, I asked Professor McGonagall why I'm the only student here. I'm slow, aren't I? It takes me a few days to notice I'm the only one in the damn school! I was born a right genius, right up there with Einstein and Galileo.  
  
She told me the other students won't be here for about a month and a half. I came early because of some anonymous type that I was a target for the good old Death Eaters. Isn't that pleasant? I'm sure they'd LOVE for me to come and have a nice cup of tea! I'm in a bad mood because I found a book that bites people. It's the Care of Magical Creatures book and it snapped at my fingers! And it hurt like a bitch. I would have set the damned thing on fire if that giant guy Hagrid hadn't seen me pull out my wand. He told me that all I had to do was pet its spine.  
  
Damn him for knowing how to do that before me. I would have had to owl my relatives to get a new book. I've decided that I hate them and I don't want anything to do with them for the rest of my life. Not having to use Frost to send them messages is a step in the right direction. Learning to run for my life also seems fairly good too since I've been doing MORE research (shut up) and I checked out what happened last year (I read the yearbook FOR last year). Supposedly there was a sort of competition between wizarding schools. There was Beauxbatons (its somewhere in France), Hogwarts, and Durmstrang (I THINK its somewhere in Bulgaria but it didn't specify; it said that the school was located in a secret place). Harry Potter (I seem to be reading his name a lot lately) was in it even though he was under aged. The first task in the competition was to get a golden egg away from a dragon (dragon?!), the second task was to go to the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts and retrieve a person (what the Hell?!), and the third task was a maze of obstacles with various enchantments (at least that sounds REMOTELY normal!).  
  
When the tournament was over, the other Hogwarts representative was dead (his name was Cedric Diggory) and Harry Potter was supposedly raving about the Dark Lord's return (and I thought I had it bad!) and he supposedly witnessed a dementor suck the soul (God!) out of a man's body. What the Hell is wrong with these people?! Dragons, Death Eaters, dementors; this is just a messed-up country! What the Hell have I gotten myself into?  
  
Okay, here's Professor McGonagall's sort of summary since I think I'll start turning red if I continue this particular rant. I found it in the library and I just don't want to sound depressing anymore.  
  
Name: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Favorite spell/potion: the Animigus charm  
  
Age: Eighteen  
  
Favorite food: Pumpkin pie  
  
Least favorite food: Bananas  
  
Favorite color: Red  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Accomplishments: Prefect, Head Girl  
  
Favorite quote: "Without order there is chaos."  
  
Well, definitely less gloomy than Snape! She's been a teacher for several years. Supposedly she first started teaching the year that Snape went to school with Harry Potter's parents. Why am I obsessing over Harry Potter? Because I have some idea what he might be going through if he isn't some stuck up jerk like most celebrities. I plan to meet him, shake his hand, say "You're a damn hero for killing that bastard when you were a year old" and see what he would say. Well, he'd probably take out his wand and curse me into oblivion just thinking that I'm a Death Eater. What a way to go: killed by accident by the famous Harry Potter. I bet it gets on his nerves to be called famous. It would annoy the Hell out of me anyway.  
  
I'm going to bed. I'll do another teacher tomorrow if nothing interesting happens.  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	14. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Diary,  
  
Annoyingly boring day. I didn't read the book, even though I was tempted to just to make the day less boring. Reading the OTHER books in the library is wonderful; I could do it forever. It's just so damned hard when you have teachers leering over your shoulder to see what you're doing. That's right; the teachers are ALL in the LIBRARY to BABYSIT me! It's not fun, you know, to try reading about Charms and have the Charms teacher come over excitedly. He was nice and all, and what he said was interesting, but really, I was at an interesting part in the book too!  
  
I have to say that I liked the Charms teacher at first. Now he's just an annoying like short guy who likes to look at me funny every time I pass by him. I think he's a dwarf too.  
  
Anyway, I found out that I like Charms a lot and tend to do best in that. How do I know that, you ask? Well, I've been practicing in the Gryffindor Tower. Stupid of me, eh? No one's caught me yet and no one told me that I couldn't so I'm going to keep on doing that until I don't want to anymore! Doing magic is awesome, but when you have it, it becomes routine. I'm just worried I'll start to take it for granted one day and then, when it's gone, I won't be able to protect myself against Death Eaters. Or I'll wake up from this dream and hate myself. Am I paranoid beyond belief? Absolutely. The world is in on a conspiracy against me; everyone knows that!  
  
I couldn't find anything interesting to read about either, after reading Charms was so constantly interrupted in the library and I was too lazy to leave. Potions ingredients are really cool to read about but it's a little freaky when the damned potions professor is just staring at me funny over his book, 'Advanced Potions'. Anyway, I had this really bad headache today, which also explains why I'm so cranky. I think it had something to do with walking by the Headmaster in the hallway. I was perfectly fine, a ball of sunshine, and then I receive this terrible headache after he walks by. I don't know what the Hell is wrong with me these days.  
  
I'm going to bed after I tell you about a teacher. I won't even bother practicing spells right now.  
  
Name: Albus Dumbledore (he's the Headmaster, by the way)  
  
Hair: Blond (he was blond before?)  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Favorite spell/potion: the Patronus charm (I looked that up; it's used to fight off dementors, a.k.a the soul sucking scumbags)  
  
Age: Eighteen  
  
Favorite food: lemon drops (isn't that a Muggle sweet?)  
  
Least favorite food: Broccoli (the man has sense!)  
  
Favorite color: Gold  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Accomplishments: Prefect, Head Boy  
  
Favorite quote: "War is known for being disastrous and unrelenting, killing innocents and destroying families. Please pass the turnips."  
  
Well, he's a real loony! What's with that quote? Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll do another teacher tomorrow if nothing interesting happens (again!).  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	15. King of Dreams

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, I caved. I read the damned book again (shut up) and I got some more interesting stuff from it. The book is becoming just as cryptic and annoying as all of the teachers that refuse to give me a straight answer about anything that doesn't have to do with their subject. Damn everyone! I'm confused. Anyway, I read the book and it had some very interesting stuff about my mother (who IS the Queen of the Pixies! At least I was answered honestly about THAT!)  
  
Book: Queen Velderia was placed under a spell by her mother in order for her not to fall in love with the King of Dreams. There was a prophecy that if the princess were to fall in love with the monarch of dreams, than the current Queen's life would fall to ruin. She was unable to stop her two daughters from being killed in the Great War alongside their only brother. The oldest daughter went insane during the War, the King died from the grief and Princess Velderia sentenced her mother to a mortal life as a beggar with the threat of the Furies if she dared return to the magical realms.  
  
Mya: Whoa! Mom's pretty harsh. I remember reading about the Furies in my sixth grade English class. They're from Greek mythology: they were sin- seekers and basically tormented sinners for eternity when they caught them. Mom must have been really pissed off at my grandmother to do that. Anyway, I'll shut up for a while.  
  
Book: The child (that's me) of Queen Velderia and King Almanac (that's dad) was destined to have magical powers that would increase when she touches someone of various magical auras (I still haven't quite figured out how I'm supposed to do that). Dangers shall accumulate on the eve of her fourteenth birthday (that's the day that school starts!).  
  
I hope nothing happens that night. I really don't want to start my very first real school day dead. That would really bite. Anyway, I'm sick of talking about teachers so I'll just make another hate list. I haven't made one of those in a while.  
  
Things Mya Hates:  
  
1) Professor Snape. He's really annoying and rude to me and he keeps staring at me as if I did something wrong (which I didn't!).  
  
2) Professor Flitwick. He just annoys the Hell out of me now.  
  
3) Dementors. They sound pretty freaky.  
  
4) Talking books for obvious reasons.  
  
5) That trick step on the way to the tower. I accidentally fell into it today and I had to wait until the caretaker Filch helped me out. It wasn't very pleasant, especially when his cat started hissing at me. Devil cat!  
  
6) Voldemort. I think he has a permanent place on this list.  
  
Well, its time for bed! I can't wait until the students finally come so I'm not bored to death all the time. I usually love being alone, but by that I mean ALONE. NOT with TEACHERS! They scary me a little the way they keep looking at me strangely. I guess they don't know why I'm here anymore than I do. Well, I mean they have no idea why Death Eaters would be interested in me.  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	16. Several Weeks Later

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm having a bit of a problem. I've been reading over my other entries and, I don't know why, but it bothers me a lot that I'm cursing so much. I tend to not curse very much in my usual conversations unless I'm understandably upset. So I've decided not to curse as much. Do you care? If you do I'm not going to write in this thing. Maybe I'll tie a rock to you and toss you into the lake to keep the squid company. You shouldn't have any feelings, you know. You're a BOOK after all.  
  
Anyway, I was really getting guilty (shut up) with not writing anything interesting for the rest of the summer so I didn't write. I'm actually a bit mad with myself for not keeping this in order since I haven't been keeping up with my usual updates. Tomorrow the rest of the school will be coming and then I won't be alone with the teachers anymore (thank God!) and then I'll get to meet Harry Potter. Oh, and it'll be my birthday of course. I know that I sound like a (I was about to curse but I didn't) fan girl but it really isn't the reason that I want to meet him. He might have an idea of what I'm going through since he must know what it's like having a psycho killer after you. I don't want him to love me, risk his life and then marry me. To tell the truth, I don't think I want to do that. I haven't liked a boy since third grade.  
  
Now that I'm thinking about that I guess I'll tell you what happened in THAT relationship. I really liked him and I would always want to kiss him whenever I saw him (on the cheek, mind you, not on the lips, I was in THIRD grade!) but I never knew how to go about it. How did I get him to notice me? I was a right little (pardon my French) bitch. He hated me so much by the end of the year; he actually transferred to another school. Later I heard that he started going out with another girl that I had thought was my friend at the time (I found out that they went out in SIXTH grade, not third).  
  
So you see; I don't have a very good history with relationships or crushes. The best thing to do is simply not like a guy. That's the only thing that keeps me happy (not that I'm happy, mind you). Well, not that I WANT Harry Potter to like me, mind you. I don't even know him! Besides, he seems to have more attention on him then I could possibly stand.  
  
I'm cutting this entry short since I have to go to bed. The other students are coming in the evening so I want to get some late reading in before they get here. Who knows, maybe I'll actually make a friend. Ha right! ME, make an actual friend? Anyway, the part you've all been waiting for: the hate list.  
  
Things Mya Hates:  
  
1) Professor Snape. The git keeps threatening to give me detention during the year if I keep wandering the halls at night! AND HE DOES IT TOO!  
  
2) Professor Trelawney. She's the Divination teacher and I accidentally got lost and ended up in her tower (don't ask me why I was stupid enough to go up all of those flights of stairs, I thought it was the Astronomy Tower and McGonagall had told me it was pretty up there). She's an old bat (I didn't curse!) and she kept going on and on about me dieing from a cave-in in the dungeons on my first class. Sorry if I don't hold my breath.  
  
3) Mrs. Norris. I usually love cats but that THING isn't a cat! It's a demon! I swear! (It's Filch, the caretaker's demon cat.)  
  
4) Cornish pixies. Professor Flitwick told me a story about one of the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers (he taught in what SHOULD have been my first year at Hogwarts) and he released those things into his classroom. From what he told me, it didn't sound like a very pleasant experience.  
  
5) That trick step on the way to the tower. Yes, I fell into it AGAIN like an idiot (shut up).  
  
6) Voldemort. As always, the good old psycho is here!  
  
Alright, good night. I can't wait for the students to come tomorrow!  
  
- Mya (or Kaisa I guess) 


	17. The Day the Students Came: Part One

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, I'm getting REALLY nervous now! I'm sorry that my handwriting is really messy but I can't help it. At first I loved the idea of meeting people remotely like me since I never made any Muggle friends. Now that they're actually coming, I had a WONDERFUL idea (note sarcasm). You know when you're nervous, the most horrible stuff pops into your head but you can't help but think about it? I was just wondering if the people that I'm going to meet are WORSE then Muggles! That would really suck.  
  
Right now I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table and waiting for everyone else to get here. I hid the book (the annoying, mind-reading one) in my trunk (yes, with all of those weird creatures in it) and I locked it with the same spell that I did for this diary. Of course, for my diary I made sure to write my name on the front of it so that if I dropped it, anyone can return it to me without being able to read it. I had a very bad experience about a week ago when SNAPE found it lying on the table next to me.  
  
I was actually doing some of the homework that I found out the other students had. It was really bad since McGonagall came up to me one day and asked how my homework was and whether I needed some help with it. I went crazy and had to do it all last week when I could have done it during the two months that I've been here (I feel as if I've lived here my entire life). Anyway, back to the subject, I was doing my Potions essay about the virtues and vices of Vertroserum.  
  
Again, I'll go out on a limb here and tell you basically what I wrote. Vertroserum is a potion that is like a lie detector test but worse because it forces you to tell the truth no matter what. If you drink three drops, it could literally make you spill your life's story and every single embarrassing moment or secret crush that you've ever had. It's a pearly white liquid and very difficult to make (I tried to look it up but then I realized that it was probably in the Restricted Section and I didn't exactly want to go back there when all of the teachers were hanging around).  
  
Back to what happened: Snape came sauntering over to me as if he was this over-sized bat king and he just picked up my diary. I looked up and then I think I went really pale because he lifted his eyebrow in the most annoying way. He tried to open it but because of the spell I'd put on it, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"That's mine!" I said intelligently as I got up really fast. Spell or no spell, I wasn't sure if he could find a way to open it and I didn't want him holding it anyway. He pulled out his wand and smirked at me in this really awful way.  
  
"Alohamora!" He said. I got really stiff when he said that because that was the opening spell that made locked doors snap open. Luckily, I thought of that and I put a Repelling Charm against it. Er, I think it was a little too strong because his magic slammed into his wand hand and he went flying into another desk! I grabbed my diary and I put it into my robes pocket before seeing if he was still alive (maybe the other students would have loved me if I'd killed him by accident).  
  
He got up really slowly and his face was this pasty white. Well, he's always been even paler than me but he was extra pale. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me really hard. McGonagall and Professor Sprout (the Herbology professor and the Head of Hufflepuff House) came running and they also looked really pale. They looked at me as if I had tried to kill him. I pulled out my diary and pointed it at him accusingly.  
  
"He started it!" I said. Okay, so I was being really childish. They never saw me say that because I was never so scared that someone would read my past and who I really was. I don't think that would have been a very good thing. Anyway, I got really red in the face (I could feel it) and I started yelling. "He tried to open my diary but I put a spell on it so that no one would be able to if it got lost! It's his own fault for trying to open it without asking me first!" McGonagall took my diary and I went really quiet and pale again. She lifted it, like she was seeing how much it weighed, and then took out her wand and muttered something. Snape just stood there fuming angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid she's right, Severus. Where did you learn this spell, Mya? Not many students know about it." I turned red again and I reached for my diary. She gave it to me after a minute of looking at me with that same weird look.  
  
"I read about it." I said. It wasn't a lie either. My aunt gave me a book (probably trying to suck up to me or something) and then she shipped me off here. I guess I'm grateful to a certain extent. Anyway, McGonagall smiled but then she tried to get serious as she cleared her throat and shooed me back to the corner I had been working at. Snape just opened and closed his mouth in shock but then he stormed out like the bat king he is. I saw McGonagall and Sprout trying hard not to laugh as they went back to the place they had been working at. After that, Snape either avoided me or glared down his huge nose.  
  
I've been really trying not to worry about_______ 


	18. The Day the Students Came: Part Two

Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry that I had to leave so soon last time. I saw the first students coming in through the window and I didn't want them to look at what I was writing if they came into the library. When I arrived and sat down in the Great Hall, they didn't even look at me as they started sitting down at other tables and sometimes at the Gryffindor table as well. I tried to memorize as many faces as I could but soon the entire place was full so I couldn't exactly recall everyone on sight. I tried not to get in the way and I was lucky that no one seemed to notice that I was there. That's how it is for me: everyone either ignores me or mocks me (I don't know about you but I prefer being ignored).  
  
After a while, the rest of the school finally showed up and then everyone started talking to each other as if they all knew each other (which they probably did) so I tried to look as if I belonged there. That was when I noticed this girl sitting by herself and trying to do the same thing that I was. Being curious (and nosy) as I was, I scooted closer to her.  
  
She was really pretty and shy-looking. She had really long red hair, almost as if hers was made of fire. Her hair was also very straight and reached her waist! Did I mention that I got a hair cut? It's down to my shoulders now. It kept getting into my face and it annoyed me a lot. Anyway, she had red hair and her eyes were this very soft brown color similar to the earth right after a good rainstorm passes by. I didn't like her like THAT, I just happened to think that she was very pretty.  
  
"Hi there." I said. She looked at me as if I had a second head and I looked around nervously. "What? Is something on my face?" I asked. I was a little worried that if she looked at me like that, maybe I'd forgotten to do something and I would look stupid. She just stared at me and then smiled. It was a shy smile and I relaxed a little.  
  
"No, I was just a little surprised. I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm a fourth year. What's your name? Are you new?" I smiled as brightly as I could and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Mya Powerstone and yes, I'm new. Is it really that obvious?" Ginny smiled and she seemed to relax a little too. I felt a lot better knowing that I could talk to someone in this place. After all, everyone else seemed to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Your accent is American, isn't it?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes." I said. "I'm from the United States. To tell you the truth, I never really knew about this place." She tilted her head curiously. "Hogwarts I mean." Ginny nodded as if she understood something.  
  
"So you're a Muggle-born?" I shook my head, glad that I actually knew the answer to THIS question.  
  
"I'm not Muggle-born; I'm a Pure-blood. My parents just kept the truth from me until a little while ago." Then I said a very nasty word under my breath and Ginny giggled. She had a very nice voice and I thought that she was very nice. Oh God, I just said nice twice in the same sentence! Argh!  
  
"I know what you mean." She said. "My mum's been a real prat for the last few days and my brothers too. I have six." My eyes grew really wide and she blushed and looked away.  
  
"That must be awesome." I said. I'd always imagined what it would be like to have older brothers or even a younger brother. Kimmy sort of makes you wish you had anyone but her. Ginny smiled at me funny and laughed.  
  
"It's not really as wonderful as it sounds. I'm the only girl and I'm the youngest. Mum fawns over me and never lets me do anything fun." I knew THAT feeling.  
  
"That makes two of us then." We kept on talking about our families and I made my first friend ever. She was so nice to me and I wondered why she didn't have more friends. No one else talked to her and I was sort of glad. I'm a bit clingy and when I have something, I don't usually like to share. Now that I had a friend, I wasn't really in the mood to share her with anyone else.  
  
Everyone grew quiet and I turned to see why everyone was looking at the front of the Great Hall. Ginny leaned over and began to whisper to me as little kids began to walk in. Every one of them looked really pale and kept looking at each other as if they were going to go face a dragon or something.  
  
"Those are the first years." Ginny said to me. "They have to put the Sorting Hat on their head and it tells them which House they go to. I was so nervous when it was my turn! My twin brothers Fred and George kept going on about fighting a troll and I had only just gotten my wand!" Ginny and I laughed as we watched the Sorting Hat being placed onto a three legged stool. It opened its brim and SANG this really weird song. I was so shocked I couldn't even remember it. It said something about the other Houses and their best qualities. Let me tell you, it got huge applause but I wasn't so impressed even though I clapped along with everyone else.  
  
Each of the kids was called and they were sorted into each of the Houses. When it was over, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech about not being aloud into the Forbidden Forest, no magic between classes and also something about tighter security. I wasn't exactly sure what this meant and when I asked Ginny, she got really uneasy. Seeing that now was not the time, I immediately started eating the food that appeared as usual on the plates.  
  
Well into dinner, these two guys came and sat beside us that looked EXACTLY ALIKE.  
  
"So you've got yourself a friend Ginny! Mind introducing us?" The two of them were twins and they were REALLY tall! They had really bright red hair like Ginny's and their faces were full of freckles just like Ginny. Duh, it made sense since they WERE her brothers and all.  
  
"Mya, these are my brothers Fred and George. Fred, George, this is Mya." Both twins smiled really evilly and tried to shake my hand. When I saw the look on Ginny's face, I just smiled and nodded to them. They seemed really disappointed so they went off down the table towards their friends. Ginny sighed and relaxed. "I was worried there for a moment! They were trying to give you one of their crazy inventions."  
  
"Inventions?" I said very intelligently. Ginny nodded and picked up her fork again.  
  
"Yes, they want to start a joke shop. Mum is dead set on killing them first. They nearly blew up their room this summer! Percy almost had a heart attack when he found them trying to put something in his tea about a month before school started." We both started laughing at the thought of the twins doing something like that.  
  
"Hey Ginny, whose your friend?" I looked up and blinked. Well, it seemed she WAS a bit more popular than I'd first thought. Three people sat down across from us and smiled at Ginny. I looked at her to introduce us but she had gone really pale and her eyes were really big. I looked back at the group and wondered what could have made her behave like that.  
  
The person who had spoken was a VERY tall red haired boy with a face full of freckles and very bright blue eyes. He was even taller than the twins! He was sort of gangly but he had a very nice smile. Beside him sat a very bushy brown haired girl with very nice brown eyes. She was also pretty and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the huge book on her lap that she had marked with her entire hand instead of just one finger. I read a lot but books that size were too heavy for me to carry around the way she was. Sitting between them was a very handsome boy with messy black hair and the largest green eyes I'd ever seen. He had a large pair of glasses on his nose and he seemed to be a bit thin. but I couldn't tell from his robes. There was a faint mark on his forehead but I couldn't really see it through his bangs.  
  
"I'm Mya Powerstone." I said when Ginny didn't show any signs of speaking any time this century. The boy with black hair raised his eyebrows but then he smiled this dazzling smile as he stuck out his hand. I touched his hand and felt a sort of shock wave go through me. I pushed back the feeling and smiled as brightly as I could.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." He said. My eyes grew wide again for a minute but then I glanced at his friends waiting for an introduction. They seemed really surprised when I looked at them. They probably expected me to gawk at Harry like he was something on display but that didn't seem very nice. Would you like it if someone stared at you whenever you said your name? It's very rude.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said as she smiled really nicely. Her teeth were perfectly straight and pretty, just like the rest of her.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." I did stare at him though and then I smiled.  
  
"So you're Ginny's other brother? You seem a little more trustworthy than those twins." Ron blinked and then smirked.  
  
"Did they try to give you something?" I nodded.  
  
"I'm indebted to Ginny, really. If it weren't for her, I'd have embarrassed myself in front of the whole school." All three of them laughed but Ginny was still as stiff as a statue. She was starring directly at Harry, who seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Anyway, we just wanted to say hi. Have a nice year." Harry said. He smiled really warmly at the both of us and the three of them left again. I waited about two minutes before Ginny finally managed to glance in their direction, groan and plop her head on the table (not in her food, thank God). She began to bang her head on the wood before I shook her shoulder.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked. She looked up at me and there was still a faint red mark where she had been slowly trying to kill off brain cells.  
  
"It's a long story." She groaned.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Harry?" Ginny grew very red again and started to play with her food. I tilted my head and watched her for a minute. "That's it, right? Why did you get like that, though? I think it would help if you warmed up a little to him." Ginny groaned and looked at me desperately.  
  
"It doesn't matter! He likes another girl." I blinked.  
  
"Who?" Ginny looked over my head towards another table and motioned towards a girl. She was tall and kind of pretty (note the kind of, she wasn't nearly as pretty as Ginny). Her hair was midnight black and her black eyes were drawn back on her porcelain face. Her eyes were also a bit puffy, probably from crying.  
  
"That's Cho Chang. She's a Ravenclaw sixth year." The rest of the night was spent talking about guys (especially Harry). From what she kept telling me, he was a very brave and wonderful person. I was actually really relieved that he was so nice. The whole night, that strange feeling I had gotten after touching Harry grew and I had a terrible ache in my entire body. It was similar to the feeling I'd had when I took the potion that had increased my knowledge so much.  
  
I rushed up to my dorm when dinner was over and grabbed Thistle (where I'd stupidly left it). When Ginny came into the dorm room (we have the same one) I smiled at her and told her that I hadn't been feeling too good. She smiled and motioned towards her bed and told me that we would be in the same room. Some others girls came in but I felt really tired from the pain. I got into bed and I only just woke up a minute ago. According to my watch, it's about four in the morning.  
  
Now that I've written all of this down, I'm going back to bed. I don't know what I hate at the moment so I won't bother with one of my lists. Goodnight.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	19. A Prank on the Slytherins

Dear Diary,  
  
Hello. This morning was the best morning of my entire life! Ginny is the nicest person I've ever met and I really like her (as a friend, I don't think of girls that way). She actually woke me up pretty early in the morning and said that it was breakfast. I usually like to sleep in but I wanted to talk to her some more so I got ready and we both went down to the Great Hall. This might come as a shock to you, but I didn't get lost! Everyone rejoice!  
  
Anyway, Ginny and I started talking about the different types of food that we liked and I found out that she's never tried pizza! The poor soul doesn't know what she's missing! We were in the middle of breakfast when she saw her brother (Ron) and his friends sitting down at the table. I had to laugh at the expression on her face and that only made her blush harder so I tried really hard to stop. After all, I didn't exactly want to scare off my first friend.  
  
"Ginny that ATTRACTS attention, it doesn't make people think you're invisible." I told her. She just groaned and banged her head on the table (she tends to do that a lot when she thinks she's done something highly stupid). I made her stop before she could kill off anymore of her brain cells and I asked her about her family. When we were getting back to normal conversation, I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Well, look at this boys! The Weasel's got herself a little friend." I turned around and my eyes went wide. Okay, this sounds really stupid but I can't help it. There was a guy standing behind me and the first thing that popped into my head was 'Damn, he's hot,' (pardon my language, by the way, but I really did think that). He was really tall (six feet I think) and he had sleeked back white-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He also had these two muscle-headed guys flanking him and looking relatively stupid. The second thought that crossed my mind was, 'He can't be talking about us.' The third thought that crossed my brain was, 'He just called Ginny a weasel!'  
  
I went incredibly pale for a minute before my eyebrows came together fiercely. I stood up (I was about a foot and a half shorter than him) and gave him my best glare (and yes, I'm proud to say that I scared him from the surprised look he gave me). I took a threatening step towards him and felt like punching him in the face.  
  
"How DARE you say that to my friend!" I hissed. Yes, its incredibly cliché but Ginny is my first friend and she's been nothing but kind to me. I wasn't about to let someone call her a weasel in front of me! "Apologize to her, you creep!" He just stared at me for a long time before he started laughing. Rule number three in 'Things Not to Do Around Mya': do not laugh in her face. Very bad idea. Not responsible for lost limbs.  
  
"And who's going to make me? You?" Yes, I was getting very red in the face but I wasn't embarrassed. I was just really, really, REALLY mad! That was when I remembered something that Fred and George had been talking about and an evil smirk crossed my face. Yes, I was evil when I was mad.  
  
"What House are you in?" I demanded coldly. He smirked at me and raised one eyebrow before pointing towards the Slytherin table. I nodded. "Thought so. It's a really shame that you got in there, you know. Terribly sad." He smirked again.  
  
"And why's that?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, the Weasley twins were talking about putting something in the food. I hope you weren't planning to quit bulimia any time soon." I think the cogs in his handsome little head were turning and then his eyes bulged. The other members of the Slytherin table were moaning and groaning and then there was a loud vomiting sound somewhere far off. That guy looked from his table then back to me with wide eyes and then he ran out of the Great Hall holding his mouth. I turned to Ginny and we both busted into uncontrollable laughter. Fred and George were whistling and twiddling their thumbs innocently as the entire Slytherin table rushed for the door.  
  
Ginny's brother (Ron) and his friends looked at us curiously and were probably wondering what we were laughing about. After that we talked about what the Slytherins would try to do to Fred and George now that this had happened, Ginny had to talk to her brothers to thank them and I've been writing down what happened while she's gone. I'll tell you what happens before lunch during lunch (which means in Mya language that I will write down what happened in my classes during lunch). Anyway, Ginny's coming back. I'll talk later!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	20. History of Magic, What a Bore

Dear Diary,  
  
I never thought that history could be so boring in my entire life. I actually love history and I've always done extremely well in it (especially staying awake when the teacher is teaching something particularly boring to a class that would rather eat slugs than stay in that class for another minute). I am currently sitting in my third class (right before lunch) and I'm in History of Magic with Professor Binns. I'm actually very good at history in the MUGGLE world but this is too much. I literally fell asleep six times and I just thought that it would be better to actually DO something with my time instead of just falling asleep again. He's a ghost too so I guess he can't bore HIMSELF to death. He's doing an excellent job doing that to us. I wonder how anyone passed his class when THEY were his students. Did he use to be a little more interesting when he was alive or are the tests easy beyond reason? Poor Ginny already fell asleep (and she tried to stay awake and talk to me but his voice just put us both to sleep).  
  
There are some things that have pissed me off since starting to go to classes with the other students and this is one of the big ones. I did NOT miss as much studying as I'd been led to believe. My aunt either lied to me or she has absolutely no idea what is going on in the world around her! (Which wouldn't surprise me at all, she IS a little airhead.) You know what; maybe I should just rewrite EVERYTHING in this diary from scratch with all of the right facts in there instead of leaving it so confusing. Don't you think so? All of these people keep giving me false information and then others look at me as if I'm a freaking moron and tell me something different! But I guess I'm too lazy to do that so don't bother getting your hopes up. I'm not done with you yet; I still have a lot that I intend to write in here. Like how much I hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
That's his name, by-the-way; he's the guy who called Ginny a weasel. I found out from Ginny and she told me about how his family is super rich and how he thinks he's better than everyone else (a.k.a. holier-than-thou) just because his father is important in the Ministry of Magic (the Weasleys supposedly get the worst of their bragging because they're not so well off as far as I can tell). WELL, if Mr. Malfoy met MY parents I don't think there would be much of a competition! Of course, if I'D met my parents, I probably would have ended up just like Malfoy anyway if they spoiled me as much as they obviously spoil him. Ginny's told me that he always shows off gifts that he receives from home, especially to Harry and her brother Ron because they don't have what he has (a.k.a. a family and more money than they know what to do with). Again, according to Ginny, his father is a Death Eater (now why does that NOT surprise me?) and Malfoy is supposed to be following in his father's footsteps. By this she means to become an arrogant (pardon my French) bastard who loves to step on other people and flaunt their money just to feel better about themselves.  
  
What a waste of a man. He could have done so much from what I can tell. I mean, think about it, he's so handsome and he's obviously smart to some degree to be considered the best in his House and his year. Er, never mind! Its not that I like him or anything, mind you, it's just sad and pathetic. Why would someone enjoy killing other people or even hurting them just to feel better about themselves? It just shows how weak and insecure he must be to have to do that. And he's a daddy's boy! Always doing what daddy says and not doing something for himself. What a loser.  
  
Okay, I just had a blonde moment. Please ignore most of the previous paragraph since I really don't want to make things worse by crossing it all out. And besides, it's not like he or anyone else is going to READ this diary! If they did, I'd probably kill myself. It's just a scary thought; someone reading this would ruin my life! Literally! So that means that I can write whatever I want and no one should care if this is all wrong, made up, or whatever else. I'm tired, shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Enough about that and on to more interesting things. My other classes that I've had so far were Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaws (interesting and hard), Herbology with the Hufflepuffs (they're sort of the soft people of Hogwarts without any backbone), and of course History of Magic with Professor Binns and the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws are very intelligent and constantly have their noses in a book (from what Ginny has told me) and the Hufflepuffs are the weaklings of this school. I have to admit that a couple of Hufflepuff first years came through the hallways laughing like a bunch of blondes and I scared them as if I was a Slytherin! It was cruel but I won't deny that I didn't enjoy every time I saw them afterwards. The Slytherins are incredibly annoying and really cruel (a lot like me, unfortunately). They look at us Gryffindors especially as if we were filth and then they snicker and whisper to each other in the hallways. It's VERY annoying!  
  
My other classes were okay and the other Houses are actually very nice (especially because I'm a new student that speaks differently from them and doesn't understand some of the words they use). The Slytherins actually take advantage of the fact that some of their words make no sense to me so they purposefully say them to annoy me. At least they have so far. I've seen them point and whisper about me in the halls. They must think that I was behind the prank! Malfoy certainly thinks so (did you know that it's a sort of custom here to call your enemy by their last name?) since he keeps glaring at me whenever I walk by. Ginny's brothers and their friends keep looking over at us and whispering to each other secretively.  
  
It's kind of funny but I feel as if I've been at this school for years. I keep saying things that make even me believe that I'd done things like this before. I love this place, I really do. I just hope that no one screws this up and makes me hate being here. If they do, whoever they are will get the worst tongue lashing they've ever dreamed of.  
  
I'm done, I can't write anymore. His voice is just putting me to sleep! I'll write more as soon as I can but right now I'm going to take a well- deserved nap. You don't know what it's like trying to stay awake! Anyway, bye and have fun trying to stay awake long enough to read this, whoever you are (a figment of my imagination, I bet).  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone (I'm gotten into the habit of writing that) 


	21. Day Two of School

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, this is day two of school and I'm currently ready to go to bed. I didn't have time to write anymore yesterday since I had some homework to do (I LOATHE Potions!) and when I was going to go to sleep, Ginny and I ended up staying up most of the night talking. Don't ask me why, I'm not really into that whole girl-talk thing but what she was saying was interesting. Something about that TriWizard tournament. Remember how I wrote about the second task, the champions had to rescue people from the bottom of a lake? Well, Ron (Ginny's youngest brother) was the one that Harry saved! Well, aside from that, today I had class just like I did yesterday except that a lot of Slytherins were glaring at me (including Draco Malfoy).  
  
The twins (Ginny's brothers) are really upset at me too. It seems that the Slytherins really DO think that the prank was MY doing and the twins don't like not getting the credit for something so brilliant as their prank (anyone who hates Slytherins is fine by me). I didn't have time to read the Book (with a capital B so that you don't think it's any ordinary book we're talking about) but I didn't tell Ginny about it either. She's okay but I can't just start blurting out important secrets to someone I only just met yesterday. I don't want to scare her off now do I?  
  
This morning during breakfast, the Owl Post arrived. That's when the owls come in with the mail and some of the students get embarrassed about things that they forgot. I was looking down the table and I saw Harry Potter and his friends smile when Hedwig, Harry's owl (Ginny told me), came swooping through the window with a letter. A huge smile graced his features as he read the letter and it took me a minute to realize that I had been staring. I have a nasty habit of doing that.  
  
I looked over at the Slytherin table and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Draco Malfoy had received some gifts from his eagle owl (it doesn't look too friendly) and he was yelling about how wonderful his parents were for sending him stuff. He stopped when he noticed that someone wasn't paying attention to him (a.k.a. Harry). I didn't feel too jealous that I hadn't received a letter so I didn't bother to be upset about it. Ginny and I just laughed and talked about letters we had received and that was when Ginny told me of the horror that was a Howler. Supposedly these little red letters would magnify the voice of the writer about a million times and then burst into flames when it was done scaring the crap out of the person who got one.  
  
I was secretly wondering if Draco Malfoy or even Voldemort had ever received a Howler when Ginny told me that classes were going to start soon. Herbology was a bit boring and Potions is a lot like Muggle Chemistry. I don't think I'll do too well in this class: I'm clumsy and I'm not very accurate when counting out drops. I just hope I don't blow anything up like Neville Longbottom supposedly does in every Potions class.  
  
I'm done for now. There isn't much to say besides that. I know this is a short entry but I really want to go to bed. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I'd rather be wide awake to do it since I'm not much of a morning person anyway!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	22. A Very Emotional Mya and Two Letters

Dear Diary,  
  
I got two letters.  
  
One was from my mother.  
  
One was from my father.  
  
Excuse me but I'm still in shock. My REAL parents sent me a letter! Each! I haven't been able to open them yet but the letters are addressed 'to my daughter'. Ginny didn't know why I ran out of the Great Hall or even why I can't be found during a free period when I usually talk to her. It's been two weeks since school started and I've been really busy with all kinds of things (including getting Draco Malfoy to hate me more and Snape to take points off of Gryffindor for being friends with Ginny).  
  
I'm babbling now and I can't seem to stop.  
  
Okay, I'm going to open it. I'm not going to make an excuse for not writing in such a long time. I'll shut up now.  
  
Oh my God, I'm actually crying. I never cry. I forbade myself to cry ever again but there's nothing in my eyes and tears are falling on the page. I hope you can still read this through my tears. God, they loved me. They still do according to what they wrote on the letters.  
  
'Dear Mya,  
  
Your mother and I are so sorry for what has happened to you. I know that words on a stupid piece of parchment aren't enough to get you to forgive us but please at least don't tear this to shreds. You must hate me and your mother for what's happened to you, what with having to live with mortals, but we had no other choice in the matter. If we didn't protect you, Queen Morgana would have killed you long ago. I'm sorry; you must be confused about everything that's going on. Now I'm babbling, I don't know what to say to my own daughter. Isn't that pathetic? I don't know what to say to you when I've wanted to talk for such a long time. Time works differently here in the Underground and the equivalent of your life with the mortals is the same as a century here (literally). Please understand what's been going on and if you must blame someone, please blame me and not your mother. She's had enough heartache in her life.  
  
Your father, Almanac.  
  
P.S. I'm sending you a gift from a friend. I didn't want you to be angry with me for trying to bribe you, but I really am trying. I'd like to send you letters as often as I can, if you'll permit me to.  
  
I don't know if he's being really sincere or if he's just a (pardon my language) damn good liar. I'm going to read my mother's letter now.  
  
Dear Mya,  
  
Well, I never thought that I would be speaking to you like this through a letter instead of face-to-face. I'm being incredible unfair since you can't exactly slap me through a letter and you should have the right to do so. After all, my mother was a terrible woman and I got the chance to slap her. I'm a hypocrite not to allow you the same right. I'm very busy trying to maintain my kingdom but Almanac told me that speaking to you at the very least through a letter was better than trying to ignore you as we've been forced to for the near entirety of your life. I'm so sorry! I know that isn't enough for what I've put you through but please find it in your heart to speak to me even if you just want to curse me. I'm okay with that; I deserve it.  
  
I hope that you like Thistle. I know its nothing compared to what you should have but it will protect you and that was all I could think of to give you when we were told that you would be going to a school of magic. Please be careful, I wouldn't be able to bare it if you were hurt. I, well, I don't know what else to say. My own daughter is reading this and I don't know how you're reacting. I hope you aren't mad at your father, it wasn't his fault. It was entirely my fault for fighting Queen Morgana in the first place. He had nothing to do with this and I'm so sorry that this was the price we had to pay for our kingdoms' freedom. No doubt your father has sent you one of Jareth's crystals. It is a link to your dreams and can allow you to speak with your father.  
  
I love you dearly and I hope that you will allow me to write to you as often as I can. Even if you tear up the letters afterwards or if you don't even read them, I beg you to at least allow me to write to you. I need to do that, I'm sorry for my selfishness.  
  
Your mother, Michu.  
  
I guess that Michu is her nickname. I'm still trying to decide if they're being sincere or if they just feel guilty. I'll have to think on it a little more.  
  
The crystal ball is really beautiful. It's flawless and completely clear; it fits in the palm of my hand as if it was made just for me. I tried looking into it but someone ran down the corridor and distracted me. I'll look at it later when I've decided whether to forgive my parents or not (they really do seem to mean what they're saying). I've gotten rid of my tears and I'm ready to face the world for now (I'll just have to say I had an allergic reaction to something since my eyes are still red and puffy). I'll decide later if I should forgive them or not. Maybe Ginny can help me?  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	23. A Happy Day in a Sea of Rain

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm happy now. That's right; no more depressing Mya with her confusing entries that end up being wrong eventually. I was actually wondering if I should rewrite this whole thing with the RIGHT information but I just won't do that. I'll probably get really embarrassed about how I was feeling at one point and just throw this thing out in frustration. So I won't change a thing since that was what I really thought at the time. Here's the complete list of what I know so far.  
  
1) My name is Kaisa (I don't know my last name) but in this world I'm Mya Powerstone. My parents have been watching me my entire life, which is why they called me Mya in their letter (but I'll talk about that later).  
  
2) I'm a princess I guess. My mother is the Queen of the Pixies and her name is Velderia but her nickname is Michu. My father's name is King Almanac of Dreams.  
  
3) I have lost only three years of my magical education, NOT four! I am a fourth year this year and I know more than the teachers! Or at least I'm supposed to. God only knows, maybe my aunt lied about THAT too! I'm also fourteen now.  
  
4) I have an owl named Frost (I just added that in there since I can't really think of a number four).  
  
Besides that, I got a new letter this morning (the second one from both of my parents). This is why I'm so happy, to tell you the truth. I went about my normal day after I received the first two letters from my parents yesterday and this morning I was sitting at the Gryffindor table very nervously. Ginny, who's already started to anticipate my moods, asked me what was bothering me. I decided to tell her the truth (not the whole truth, so help me God).  
  
I said, "I'm waiting for a letter from my parents. I haven't spoken to them in a long time and I got one from them yesterday. They promised to write to me again and I just really want Frost to get back here with them." Ginny seemed to know how important this was for me because she turned back to her breakfast and allowed me stare at the rafters on the ceiling as if I was expecting Santa Claus to come along with a bag full of presents just for me.  
  
Okay, so I admit it. The first two letters didn't make me mad; they made me so happy I think I might be sick just thinking about it now. I really wish I could meet my parents! If I can't, I guess I'll have to settle for writing to them and getting letters from them while I'm here.  
  
Anyway, it was the middle of breakfast when I heard the usual rustling of cloaks behind me. I didn't look up as I normally would since I was sort of glued to my seat waiting for the letter. I felt someone tap me on the head and I just pushed my head backwards so that I looked upside-down at whoever was behind me. I blinked and then jumped out of my seat when I recognized who it was (in the process falling out of my chair and landing on my face).  
  
"Very smooth, Powerstone." Draco Malfoy said with his usual annoying smirk. I glared at him as I got up and brushed myself off with as much dignity as I could muster. There are a lot of things that annoy me in this world but Draco Malfoy takes the cake. He annoys me even more than Snape does!  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked scathingly. He just stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. I REALLY hate when he does that! It makes him look really adorable, and I don't DO adorable! I'm not supposed to LIKE him being annoying! If he ever reads this, I think I'll hang myself; do Voldemort a favor.  
  
"What? No smart remarks, Powerstone? Are you scared?" I just smirked at him until he shifted from foot to foot (something that makes me think he was nervous). "What's so funny?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow. He glanced towards the food at his table as if he thought that I had just poisoned something in there.  
  
"I was just thinking that I would have loved to see you as a ferret. Twitchy twitchy!" Malfoy turned SO red! Ginny told me (after he'd called her a ferret after her left his Transfiguration class) about last year when Malfoy tried to attack Harry in the hallway. The Defense teacher (who ended up being a Death Eater) turned him into a ferret and started bouncing him against the ceiling! I would really love to have seen it. I couldn't help laughing in his face when I told him that but I felt slightly bad later. That is NOT how I operate! What is WRONG with me?!  
  
Okay, at the time I just laughed. I smirked up at him and then blinked when Frost landed on my shoulder and lifted her leg to show me a letter. When I noticed the writing on it, I made a (I shamefully admit) girlish shriek and grabbed the letter and tore it open without even noticing that Malfoy was still watching me. It WAS from my parents (both of them) and they seemed just as apologetic as the last letter. They said that I would get to meet them! On Christmas day I would be aloud to go meet them for the ENTIRE holiday! You can't believe how happy I must have looked.  
  
I gasped when I felt someone pluck the letter out of my hands and I turned violently red when I saw Malfoy reading through it.  
  
"Hey! Give that back to me you creep!" I said as I tried to get it out of his hands. As you might have imagined, medium sized fourteen-year-old girl trying to grab a letter out of a six foot tall fifteen-year-old is either too difficult to be done or impossible. He smirked at me and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Mya, we hope you're doing well. We've decided that we can bring you here for Christmas break so that we can meet you. Please tell us if you wish to come. If you don't we completely understand. We love you and really miss you and we're sorry that this letter is so short. We can't stay together for long without someone getting suspicious of us. Love, your parents!" Malfoy smirked and waved the letter over my head.  
  
"Give that back to me! That's mine!" I said. I think my face was turning incredible red and I wanted to grab my wand and turn him into something disgusting (like the Potion we made from Bubotuber pus in Potions). He just grinned and waved it just out of my reach.  
  
"What will you give me? And why in the world were you so happy about it?"  
  
"It's from my parents! I've never met them!" I said without thinking. He stopped smirking and just stared at me. "Give it back! That's the second letter I've ever gotten from them!" Someone grabbed his arm and he hissed like a snake.  
  
"Give that back to her, Malfoy!" It was Harry. I was actually very surprised that he had heard what Malfoy was doing. They glared at each other and Malfoy shrugged him off and tossed my letter to me. I of course dived for it and cradled it as if it was my best friend. I turned and saw Ginny talking frantically to Hermione and her brother just standing there turning red and then blue with anger. Harry was perfectly cool, just glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"It was none of your business, Potter." And then he smirked really cruelly. This was probably the worst thing I'll ever hear Malfoy say. "Her parents care about her just about as much as yours did. The only difference is hers don't talk to her but yours are just dead!" Harry turned pale, Ron leapt forward and punched Malfoy in the face, Hermione gasped, Ginny looked like she was going to faint, and I stupidly grabbed Malfoy.  
  
What happened next was amazing.  
  
There was an explosion of light and everyone was thrown away from me! They all stared at me as I glowed. I could feel my ears growing longer and narrowing to points, I felt my hair grow longer too, and my skin actually sparkled! I could just feel the crystal that my father had sent me yesterday materialize in my hand and then the light faded and I fainted. I must have put on quite a show, probably even raised suspicions about WHY Voldemort would be after me.  
  
You might be wondering why this counts as one of the best days of my life. Well, my next class was Potions and I was going to have a test there and I hadn't had time to study since we'd had a Care of Magical Creatures test, a Charms test, and an Astronomy assignment at three o'clock in the morning. I skipped Potions since I wasn't conscious and woke up in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphery wasn't too happy to see me in there but she just hurried around and told me to eat up. Madam Pomphery is the nurse, by the way.  
  
Anyway, Ginny came around and told me that Malfoy was in too much shock afterwards to do much of anything but walk around like a zombie all day. Dumbledore told the other students that a spell had gone crazy and hit me (that was very considerate of him, which makes me nervous) so everyone sent me cards to make me feel better (my head is hurting again like when I took the potion) and Harry, Hermione, and Ron came around. They told me that Ron hadn't gotten in trouble for punching Malfoy and he was still delighting in seeing the purple bruise on Malfoy's jaw. Harry was really nice.  
  
He told me that if I wanted to talk about my parents or anything, he was around. I think he felt bad for what happened to me and about my parents (what he heard Malfoy say). I don't know if I'll tell him anything but its nice to know he would listen. I don't really need him listening to me, though, since Ginny would do that. She's great like that; I could talk for hours and she'd just listen. She's a great friend.  
  
Okay, I'm going to finish these Chocolate Frogs that the girls in my dorm sent me before Ron steals any MORE of them. I'm still in a great mood so good night and don't you dare let Malfoy read this if by some horrendous twist of fate he finds you.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	24. Pressing Matters in the Owlery

Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again! I got another letter from my parents and they were each asking if I would come for the Christmas holidays again since I couldn't exactly answer them after I had fainted. I thought it was about time that they stopped being so nervous so I got out a quill and a piece of parchment to write back to them on. Once I got settled to write, I went completely blank. What do you say to parents that you've never met and who suddenly want to meet you? It took me a while, but this is what I came up with.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
This feels incredibly weird. I never thought that I would actually be writing something like this to you. I'm sorry; I don't really know what to say. I DO forgive you since my being here was obviously not your fault and I really want to meet you both! Well, now that I've written that, I guess I should tell you about myself.  
  
I'm in Gryffindor House in Hogwarts and I'm fourteen years old right now (or one thousand four hundred according to what dad said early about a year being a century in the Underground). I actually made my first friend here. Her name is Ginny Weasley and she's a Pure-blood witch. She's also in my House and she's really nice. I have an enemy at the school and he's a real jerk. His name is Draco Malfoy and he loves to torment me. He thinks that I poisoned his food the first day of classes but it was actually Ginny's older brothers Fred and George. They're nice but they're also tricky.  
  
Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system, I really don't know what else to say. Thank you maybe? I don't know. You can write to me as often as you want; I'd love to hear from you. I'd like to know a little about why exactly I'm here and who this Jareth guy in your letters is. Do I know him? Oh, and what's the Underground?  
  
- Mya  
  
Yes, it was pathetic but what would YOU write to them? I was so nervous and all of a sudden I couldn't think clearly. I gave my letter to Frost in the Owlery (that's where she goes when she isn't delivering or sending letters) and I watched her leave. When she was out of sight, I noticed that I wasn't the only one in there. Malfoy was staring at me and petting his eagle owl. I don't understand WHY but I think he follows me around! I really don't understand it, if he hates me so much, why does he make an effort to see me?!  
  
"Was that a letter to your parents?" He asked me. He didn't look snobbish or smug then, and that made me a bit worried. He was just this cold, emotionless statue.  
  
"That's none of your business." I told him curtly.  
  
"If I wish to know, I can find out." He said. I was getting pretty irritated by then. Wouldn't you be? And WHY do I keep asking you these rhetorical questions?!  
  
"I'm sure you could but why would you want to? I'm just a stupid little Gryffindor." I said. He raised one silver eyebrow and took a step towards me. That was a bit scary, the way he did that. He seemed to be perfectly confident that I would go scurrying into the nearest hole and tremble there until someone saved me.  
  
"You said it, not me. And I ALWAYSS take an interest in the affairs of my enemies." He said and took another step closer. I didn't move but I knew that he was just trying to show how much taller he was than me. "After all, you poisoned the Slytherin food." I laughed (not a pleasant laugh, unfortunately).  
  
"I didn't touch the food! I don't even know who makes it or where!" He tilted his head in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you said that you're a Pure-blood witch. Pure-bloods would know that." He said. He looked triumphant; as if he had just discovered something important. "You're just a little Mudblood!" It sounded like a bad word and when I asked Ginny later, I found out that it IS a bad word! 'Mudblood' is a term used for Muggle-borns and it's like calling someone a bastard child just because their father was unknown. At the time I didn't know this, so I just looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I was raised by Muggles but I'm NOT Muggle-born or a Mudblood, whatever the Hell that is." He laughed.  
  
"You can't fool me." He said smugly. He was now about three inches away from me and I knew that if he took another step towards me, I would definitely take a step back. That or I would punch him in the face and run for my life. "You're scared that the Dark Lord will find out that you're a filthy Mudblood and come after you!"  
  
"Look, I am NOT a Mudblood and he's already after me anyway!" Yes, incredibly stupid. Go on; tell me how stupid I am! I know I am. I told him to his face that Voldemort was after me and I only realized this when I saw his face go from smug to confused. Well, alright, Voldemort WASN'T after me YET, but he would be after that little light show from before! When I realized what I had said, I clamped my hands over my mouth a little too late to stop the words.  
  
"Why would he be after you?" He asked very quietly. He took that dreaded step closer and grabbed my wrist when I brought it up to slap him. I tried to squirm away from him but he grabbed my other wrist and pinned me against the wall! I felt a ledge of the rafters dig into my back and the owls behind me started to squawk angrily and fly to another place where they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"Tell me!" He hissed.  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to!" I said, trying to push him off of me. You must be shaking your head and thinking, 'Mya, Mya, how do you get yourself INTO these scraps?' I would probably pretend that I don't know you but to tell you the truth, I'd have to say that I have no idea. Animal magnetism? Definitely not. Idiocy? Possibly. My family history? A definite yes.  
  
Malfoy was pressing my back harder against the rafters and staring down into my eyes to see if he could intimidate me into telling him what he wanted to know. The reason I didn't was because I knew that I would probably experience a lot MORE pain if I actually told him. I was getting a headache again from contact with him and I think that it was his magic that was making my head hurt. I suddenly had a good idea of what my aunt had been talking about before. It happened when I passed Dumbledore in the hallway because his magical aura was affecting me even if he hadn't touched me. It happened when I shook Harry's hand because his magic is different as well. And it happened (violently) with Malfoy when I grabbed him several days ago to get my letter back.  
  
He seemed to realize that I was in pain because he suddenly let go of me. He ran out of the room and was gone and I just stood there rubbing my bruised back and my head at the same time. A few seconds after he was gone, Harry and Ron came through the door talking excitedly. When they saw me, they exchanged guilty looks but then they saw that I was in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly. I guess he was being nice to me because I was his little sister's best friend. It never struck me to tell them that Malfoy had been harassing me so I said that I was fine and rushed out of the room. At dinner someone told them that Malfoy had been seen running out of the Owlery early that morning and that I had come out rubbing my back. That was when Hermione pieced it together (she's very clever) and told them that Malfoy was probably bothering me. I knew because I saw them talking, pointing at me, pointing in Malfoy's general direction, and all three of them getting angry.  
  
Ginny was pretty upset as well. She was dead set on going over to Malfoy's table and slapping him but she decided against it when she saw how embarrassed I was about the whole thing. Honestly, I don't like for other people to pick a fight for me. That was the reason that I never told anyone what Malfoy had been doing to me in the Owlery. Wow, that came out weird. Ignore the previous sentence please.  
  
I'm going to bed. I have an Astronomy project tomorrow night and I'd like to get as much sleep as I can before I have to stay up for the equivalent of two days in order to do the project.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	25. Our Heroine is in a Bad Mood

Dear Diary,  
  
I HATE DRACO MALFOY!!!! WHY YOU ASK? WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS?!?!? BECAUSE I HATE THAT SLIMY SLYTHERIN CREEP!!!  
  
Okay, I definitely need a stress management course or something. Sooner or later I'm just going to be staring at his pretty-boy face and I'll just snap. I'll probably grab my Arthimancy book (oh yes, it's big enough to make The Book [the one that talks about me and the Great War] feel proud) and whack him over the head with it. Repeatedly. The only problem with this idea is that I basically need a crane to lift the damned thing. And there's also the fact that the teachers would expel me. Still, it would probably be worth it if only Queen Morgana wouldn't be waiting outside of Hogwarts with a snake in one hand and a dagger in the other and she would probably be anticipating my inevitable death.  
  
That's something ELSE that has pissed me off. Remember how I was always talking about how it was dangerous being on my own? No? Oh great, I just checked some of my other entries and I didn't say anything about that. Well, here it is then; the big freaking truth. I actually had to read from The Book what the whole big deal was about and that just adds fuel to the fire that I've just built up inside of me. Bring marshmallows and sticks, there's going to be a bonfire tonight!  
  
Supposedly there is a NEW Great War going on that has promised to be worse than any of the OTHER Great Wars. It started recently and was actually begun by: you guessed it, Queen Morgana. She's the Queen of the Shadow Realm and an all around bitch (I'm sorry if I'm cursing a lot but let me tell you, I could be doing MUCH worse in the mood I'm currently in. I have my period, my Potion's assignment isn't done and I have no idea how to go about finishing it, and Ginny is in the Hospital Wing from getting hit with one of Neville Longbottom's 'practice hexes' while he was trying to show off to her [that will be vehemently explained at a later time]).  
  
Anyway, before I was sidetracked into such a long rant, Queen Morgana supposedly fell in love with my father. I wasn't completely sure about what The Book meant, but there was some kind of problem involving a love spell, my mother, and my father's best friend the Goblin King. Ew, the mental image of my father and some hideous Queen is terrifying. Of course, it's not so bad since I don't know what either of them looks like. Anyway, I read in depth enough into the Book to find out that nothing happened between my mom and my godfather (yup, the Goblin King is my godfather) since everyone in the Underground (long story) thought that they were in love and in the end my parents ended up together.  
  
Okay, the Underground is like a mirror image of what is known as Aboveground (that's here) expect that this place can't be reached without using a LOT of magic. It's a magical place where Fae (mystical creatures with more power than you're average magical creature here) rule different kingdoms (i.e. the Pixie Kingdom, the Shadow Realm, etc.). I'm originally from the Underground but I was sent here, Aboveground, because I had to be protected. So you see, the Great Wars used to take place in both the Underground and Aboveground, that is until they became separate places. You know, when humans (Muggles) stopped believing in magic. So that's the story about that. As for my parents, they had a harder time of it.  
  
They, unfortunately, had some trouble GETTING together since Morgana was lusting over my father. She started the recent war and even kidnapped my godmother (the Goblin Queen), her three sons and a pixie advisor of my mother's. Morgana wanted to use these people to trade them for my father, a big wedding cake and an eternity of sitting on a porch staring up at stars while he squirmed under her professions of equally squeamish eternal love. Personally, I gagged just thinking about such a pathetic approach to get a man (not that I'm any kind of expert when it comes to guys, I'm still having trouble with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and this weird Ravenclaw named David in my Charms class who stares at me).  
  
Well, Morgana was defeated, my parents have an "unknown" marriage that isn't official but everyone knows about. Everyone didn't live in peace and harmony for long since, voala, I was born. My fake mom always insisted that I created havoc since the day I was born. I don't think she knows how right she was.  
  
Supposedly Morgana made a startling re-entrance into my parents' lives, told them that I was going to be maimed, mutilated, manipulated, castrated (no, just kidding but you get the idea, right?), etc. etc. so on and so forth. She also did some kind of spell where she nearly killed me and so my parents were (reluctantly) lifted of my burden by way of several very clever elves (from the sound of it) that kidnapped me from my cradle and placed me in the care of humans (my future "parents").  
  
If you haven't noticed, I have taken the whole cynical bitch thing to a whole new level. There's another curse word but currently too pissed off to care. And I haven't even gotten to the reason why I'm so upset yet! It's coming, don't worry. I love to rant (as you must already know) and I've been holding in my feelings ever since my cousin hasn't been around to scare the living daylights (no bad word) out of.  
  
Okay, here's the reason I'm so upset (before the prior mentioned reasons of menstrual cycles and best-friend-in-Hospital-Wing). Malfoy was ragging on me again about my hair of all things. Now that it's so short, he was wondering if I had been jealous of Ginny's long hair and if she had been willing to sell her hair to me for ten times as much as her father would make in a lifetime. This wasn't the best way to start a conversation at the ungodly hour of six in the morning so I did the best thing I could at the time. I glared and threatened to put something unpleasant into his bed while he was off making out with his "girlfriend" Pansy Perkinson. Erm, she's his unofficial girlfriend and sex doll. You heard me; at the age of fifteen Draco Malfoy is getting laid. How do I know? Gossip gets around fast in Hogwarts. Besides, he didn't deny it and she didn't deny it so, ahem, I think it's safe to assume that they meet each other frequently in the dead hours of the night while the rest of us are sleeping (those of us without insomnia, such as me and Harry Potter).  
  
He looked a bit . . . upset I believe is the word. He obviously hadn't known that I knew of that particular rumor (nope, I don't start rumors but I have a nasty habit of hearing them at odd times) and when he made a move to say something ELSE, something went streaking by in the hallway. WELL, he was busy thinking up a good insult and I was half asleep and already grumpy so we both reacted a bit slowly.  
  
When it was gone, I thought that it might have been another of Neville's BRILLIANT spells again. I was just glad that it hadn't touched me: it was glowing black and green and there was something about it that made me feel incredibly uneasy and more awake than I wanted to be at six in the morning. Malfoy, on the other hand, was more awake and looked the way that it had gone. When the ball of green and black light did an about face and rocketed back to us, we did the only smart thing that being around Neville had taught us.  
  
We darted to the walls.  
  
The light stopped right in front of me and a letter popped out of thin air and fell into my numb fingers. I looked at it with wide eyes and felt my breath stop almost instantly. The note said:  
  
Dear Princess Kaisa,  
  
Enjoy life while you still can.  
  
Well, I was thoroughly freaked out. It's not often that a person receives such a threatening letter by way of a glowing ball of black and green light. There wasn't a name but I knew that it had to be from Morgana. There was a stamp of some kind at the bottom. A black circle was outlined by a green snake biting its own tail and an ebony crown glowing inside of it with a strange, pulsing black light,  
  
I continued to stare at it for a long time. Before I knew it, I couldn't see anything but that seal. The snake began to turn around and around, like Fortune's wheel. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it and I felt myself drawing closer and closer to the piece of paper. Just as I began to panic that I had been caught at last, something tugged the paper out of my hands! I blinked several times to clear my vision and discovered that my heart was pounding and I had the feeling that I had just survived being thrown into a lion's den.  
  
"What's this?" I heard Malfoy's sneering voice say. "Another letter from your parents?" I was still too stunned from what had just happened to say anything. He scanned it and frowned at me. "Who's Princess Kaisa? And who would send you this?" I just continued to stare at the letter. With deft fingers I plucked it right back out of his hands and ripped it to shreds. Tossing it on the floor, the pieces curled up into ashes and vanished in a poof of black smoke.  
  
Why do I hate Draco Malfoy? Because he saved my life; that's why!  
  
Mya Kaisa Powerstone. 


	26. The House of Dreams

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm much calmer than I was yesterday. Okay, so now I am in debt to Draco Malfoy. Of course HE doesn't know that but I know it and that's just as bad! I took the letter to Dumbledore and, after he set what was left of the thing on fire and did some very FRANTIC magic on it, he told me that the thing was evil and would have acted exactly like a Portkey, (remember? Those are the enchanted objects that take a person from one place to another). This means that Morgana was about to take me to her happy little home filled with sunshine and honey (note the sarcasm) and just kill me off. And I can thank the fact that I'm NOT there to my most hated enemy.  
  
WHY?! I don't WANT to owe my life to him! And yes, I DO owe my life to him. I checked in The Book that recently (as in yesterday) wrote that the Shadow Queen (our WONDERFUL Morgana) killed off a large number of her prisoners yesterday. Why? Because she was angry that I had (unknowingly) slipped through her slimy little fingers. Isn't that wonderful? I have a psychopath after me and all I can think about is the fact that Malfoy saved my life. This really sucks. Now I know how Harry feels.  
  
Alright, enough of my ranting and complaining; it's annoying me. Anyway, Snape didn't seem to think that nearly getting kidnapped was any reason not to nearly kill me anyway. He wanted me to test out a death drought and he wanted Ginny to find the antidote in ten minutes flat. After that, I would STAY dead. The most interesting thing happened when I was under that potion's effects.  
  
I found myself walking in a strange place. It was a dark hallway with torches lining the walls. Between every torch was a full-length mirror designed in silver. I would look into them and see various things. I remember seeing a woman standing on a stage singing to adoring fans. Another mirror that I saw had a man swimming in money. Yet another dream had a little boy running around and playing in a land made entirely of candy. At the very end of the tunnel there were several steps. At the top there was a huge room with corridors leading into other huge rooms with a pair of stairs just like the ones I had climbed. The mirrors in the large room were made of gold and had distinguishing marks to set them apart. When I looked at one with green and blue scales over the edges, I saw a dragon basking by a beautiful lake and relaxing in the midday sun.  
  
As I walked down the corridor beside this mirror and looked at the first few mirrors, I saw other silver mirrors with scales lining the edges and showing various dragons doing very relaxing things. The dragons were huge with narrowed, sleek faces and delicate wings twice their body's sizes. I caught a glimpse of one dragon breathing fire onto tiny figures. Wanting to see what the other mirrors were like, I walked back up the stairs and towards the other mirrors. The next golden mirror had pink and soft purple scales as well but also several pearls and shells. A mermaid was racing against other sea life in that mirror. The other silver mirrors down THAT corridor had mermaids and variously decorated silver mirrors. The mermaids were beautiful with the body of a woman from the waist up and the tall of a fish from the waist down.  
  
I was looking at mirrors with strands of silver hair, green leaves, and glowing horns and into reflections of unicorns playing in the moonlight when I felt something pulling me back the way I had come. Ginny was more than relieved when I actually woke up. At first I was shocked to see a silver mirror in front of her body. She was grown and tending to several children with a delighted expression on her face, in the mirror I mean. And Harry was there, grown, and smiling at her. I turned to Snape and saw another silver mirror. He was lying back in a chair and a woman was coming towards him. I didn't see her face from that angle but he was smiling at her warmly. Somehow, it didn't look half as creepy as his usual smirks.  
  
"Ms. Powerstone, I asked you a question!" Snape said grudgingly. Obviously he had hoped that Ginny would mess up in her potion and not be able to wake me up again. In that way he would have gotten rid of me and been aloud to get Ginny into a massive amount of trouble. This wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do to Ginny now that she's out of the Hospital Wing. When we were out of the class, I was stunned to see mirrors everywhere that I turned. People were laughing and talking to their friends but they walked past as if they didn't see the mirrors.  
  
Now the strange power has gone away unless I will myself to see a mirror. Than it appears very slowly and I can see a person's dreams. That's what I found out the mirrors are. I sent a letter to my parents telling them all about my day and, after they apologized over and over about Morgana nearly killing me and ranting about Snape nearly killing me, my father told me that I had been in the House of Dreams (that's his house) and how the only bronze mirror in the room would have allowed me to see HIM. At first I was in the corridors of human dreams. The golden mirrors were the ones of the monarchs that ruled each magical race. I was a bit surprised that I didn't see the dreams of anyone I knew when I was in the human corridor.  
  
Anyway, that's it for today. I feel a lot better than yesterday. I still have to think of a way to pay Malfoy back so I don't owe him. Did I mention that there is going to be a Yule Ball this year? Yes, random wasn't it? Supposedly there was one last year right after the Second Task for the tournament. I'll probably talk about that later, so that you're forewarned. Bye, I have to get to my Divination class (now THAT is a subject topic for a long rant).  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	27. Divination Mystery: the Mystery

Dear Diary,  
  
I.  
  
Hate.  
  
Divination.  
  
Yes, I found a subject that I loathe as much as Potions. It's not disgusting like Potions nor is it as dangerous. That's what makes it worse. The professor for that class is named Sibyl Trelawney. She's absolutely crazy. She's a creepy woman with long arms, long shawls, way too many beads, and a pair of glasses on her pointy nose that makes her look like a very annoying bug that I just WISH I could squish!  
  
Not only that, her room is in a very HIGH tower, which means a lot of stairs, which means a lot of walking, which means that I'm in a dangerous mood and start ranting at poor Ginny, who is usually half asleep the whole way so she doesn't listen to me anyway. When we actually GET there, I'm pissed off, Ginny can barely open her eyes, our class is taking visible steps away from me, AND we can't get into the classroom since there's a trapdoor that SHE has to open to let us in. When people are wondering if they should make a run for it, the door FINALLY opens and we go inside one at a time.  
  
Once inside, all of us start hacking and coughing. Why? Not only does she have a mini Hell going on inside her room, she insists on burning herbs for some sort of ritual to open our third eye. Yes, I am still under the influence of those herbs so please don't give me a paper cut when I turn the page or something. That would result in my temporary insanity and ripping of anything that was once part of a tree.  
  
Once we were all sitting down, I kept seeing other people's mirrors without wanting to and, because I didn't want to bump into them, I made this weird sort of path to a seat in the back with Ginny hacking and coughing behind me. Everyone seemed to think this was perfectly normal since a lot of them were stumbling around half blinded by the vapors anyway. Then, there was this dramatic (in my opinion boring and pointless) pause before someone came forward out of the shadows. Most people jumped (those of us that had stopped coughing) and everyone looked at her. She was glowing like some kind of demented firefly, her eyes huge and her long fingers moving over this crystal ball that she was holding in one hand.  
  
"I see that there is a new member among you. I also see that this new person among you is destined to die in the near future." Two girls in the front, I think they were in my House, gasped and held hands as if she had just told them that they had won a million dollars. Well, galleons. "A dark shadow looms over your future, someone who wishes to harm you." That freaked me out. How did she know?! Morgana was the Shadow Queen; was the old bat talking about me? She pointed at me and I sucked in a sharp breath. "You are the one! I see an unseemly death by fire!" I blinked several times and relaxed instantly. Okay, what does fire have to do with shadows?  
  
Ginny didn't seem to think much of the old bat either. She was now fully awake and obviously upset that we hadn't taken a seat by the windows in order to breathe in peace. When the bat turned around, I noticed something very strange about her dreams. I was so intent on looking into it; I didn't realize that the creep from Ravenclaw was staring at me again. Trelawney (in her dream mirror) was looking into a crystal ball in front of a large group of people. Every time she said something, one of the people would gasp and then nod vehemently while looking at her with awe. I assumed that this meant that she wished to be a real Seer. I've read about Seers and they usually hate their gifts. Why would the old bat dream about being a real Seer respected by other people if she hated her gift?  
  
For the entire class period she went on and on about fortune-telling. Eventually she brought out some tea and told us to each get a cup. After burning myself drinking the tea and watching one particularly clumsy Ravenclaw drop the whole thing, I saw the tea leaves on the bottom. Grabbing my book, Unfogging the Future or something stupid like that (it's the only really unreliable branch of magic, at least according to McGonagall who can rant about Trelawney as much if not more than I can!). With the book opened to the right page, I glanced into Ginny's tea cup as she looked through mine.  
  
There was something about her being a hermit, very sociable, and also something about her hair being set on fire (?). She was frowning the entire time that she watched my cup and I was momentarily distracted by the glow of her dream mirror. Her dreams were very beautiful and I had to smile when I saw a grown version of myself laughing and talking with Ginny. It made me happy to know that I could be a part of her dreams. Ginny made a strange, confused sound in the back of her throat for a minute.  
  
"What? Do you actually see something?" I asked curiously as I peeked over her shoulder. She turned the cup slightly and made another surprised sound. Trelawney, obviously hearing Ginny, came to sit right beside me. The vapors clung to her and I had to cough several times to get the smell away from me. She practically snatched the cup away from Ginny and began to look through it with mystified eyes. After a moment of staring, she blinked at me in astonishment.  
  
"There is a dark figure looming over your future." She started. Everyone in the class leaned in to listen and I couldn't help feeling my face flush from embarrassment and the vapors in the room. "She is after your life." I felt air shriek into my body. How did she know that my enemy was a she?! "You have a gift for a dark craft and you can see things that others cannot." I felt my heart beating faster and faster, the dreams around me seemingly suffocating me, pressing oppressively, baring me in. I wanted to run, and VERY fast. Never mind that I'm no athlete and that I hate any physical activity. Never mind that I would be skipping a class. Never mind anything and just point me to the nearest window! Those were my thoughts at the moment and I nearly bolted before I realized that I couldn't move. Trelawney was sitting uncomfortably close to me.  
  
"There is something that you have that she wants." I gulped and sat back as far as I could. Everything was suddenly very far away and I had the feeling that something was trying to touch me. Ginny was reaching towards me but I couldn't move; not even my eyes seemed to be functioning properly. The mirrors were receding from my vision and all I could see were Trelawney's glowing red eyes.  
  
She suddenly smirked. "She wants your soul, my dear." She lifted the crystal ball and I fell into shadows. I woke up about five minutes ago in my room and wrote everything down. I'll have to find out what exactly what happened tomorrow. Hey, is that Harry looking at me? What did I do? He's looking at me as if he expects me to either curse him or moon him him! I'm going to go now and ask him and his friend. While I'm at it I should find Ginny. Expect another entry soon!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	28. Divination Mystery: Harry's Version

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, I'm just a little freaked out at the moment. Well, maybe a bit MORE than a little. I just went to talk with Harry and the minute that I sat down, Ron gave me a dirty look that he only gives to Hermione when she's said something that really pisses him off and stormed into the boy's dormitory. I stared after him in shock, of course. He looked as if I had just insulted his family or something! When he was gone, I looked back to Hermione and Harry. Hermione was looking at me in the same way that Ron did but she seemed to think that I was going to tear Harry apart or do something freaky to him because she sat down tensely beside him. Harry, well, he just looked very confused. It was funny, but that was when I realized that I had probably been sleeping on the couch. What had happened?  
  
"What's up with him?" I asked Harry in confusion since he seemed to be the only one that wasn't after my blood. Hermione leaned forward and bared her teeth.  
  
"As if you didn't know! How could you do that?! We thought that Ginny was your best friend!" I blinked several times.  
  
"Of course Ginny is my best friend; she still is! What are you talking about?" I looked around the room. "And how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in Divination and Trelawney saying some creepy stuff about . . . well, just creepy stuff. Why are you LOOKING at me as if I killed someone?!" I demanded when Hermione gave me that same loathing glare.  
  
"You don't remember what happened? In front of the Great Hall, don't you remember?" I shook my head.  
  
"Why? Did something important happen?" I paled as a thought came to me. "Did Neville hit Ginny with another of his spells? Is she in the Hospital Wing again? I have to go see if she's alright!" I got up to leave but Hermione got up and bared my way. This would have been eerie if she was taller than me but we match up exactly in height so this is rather difficult to do. Still, her eyes were narrowed to such slits that all I could see was fiery chocolate glowing between black lashes. It was a bit scary, to tell the truth, but I wasn't about to tell a Know-It-All Hermione Granger that was a year older than me that she was freaking me out when I was already on a short fuse.  
  
"Ginny is Petrified!" I blinked and then my face paled to the point that I could feel a chill pounding through my body and creeping up my spine. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I was sure that I would black out again if only I hadn't known that Hermione HAD to be kidding me.  
  
"Look, that isn't funny! Seriously, what's the matter with her? Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione slapped me then. It hurt, and my cheek still has the red welt where the palm of her hand made contact with my cheek. I, er, excuse the language that you're going to hear now but please understand that I was VERY upset at the time.  
  
"You little bitch! What the Hell is your problem?! What do you think I fucking did?! This isn't fucking funny anymore!" She stared at me with hatred in her eyes before Harry put a restraining hand on her arm. He looked me square in the eye and came towards me: curious but also warningly in his own way. I was very scared of him for the first time since meeting him.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I was sitting in Divination, nearly suffocating because of the vapors. We were reading tea leaves and Ginny saw something strange in mine that was making her a bit worried. Trelawney overheard her and came over to see what it was. She looked through it and began to, well, to act oddly. At least, it would be odd for anyone else. I don't know what she's like but she was certainly different than she was when we first came in. She told me that, well, at the time she was saying that a dark shadow was looming over my future." At this point, Harry and Hermione made a face. "But she, well, she gradually changed. At first she was surprised, but then she became clearer and, well, crueler. The last thing that I remember was her telling me that the shadow looming over my future wanted my soul. After that, I woke up."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Hermione hissed. "Ask anyone! They all saw you going off the school grounds and nearly reaching the Forbidden Forest!" I blinked several times again. I didn't know what the heck she was talking about, and that was scaring me since I wasn't entirely sure that something bad hadn't happened to me.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said at last. Harry moved to his bag and took something out from it. He held it out for me to see and I nearly had a heart attack. A shattered crystal ball was in the palm of his hand mixed with black mist at its center and jagged edges where the usually faultless orb would have been smooth.  
  
"I found you with this in your hands. We were in the middle of going to Potions when everyone saw you rushing for the doors. Some people tried to stop you but they said that the minute you looked at them, they saw very strange things that scared them to death and made them clear a path. Dumbledore finally caught up with you but no one is quite sure exactly what you said to each other. He asked me to bring you to the Gryffindor Tower while Ginny was brought to the Hospital Wing. Someone told the teachers that you went mad, did something to Ginny, and she was suddenly Petrified." All the time that he spoke, I was staring at the shattered crystal.  
  
I saw a weak trundle of mist escaping the crack and nearly touching Harry. I moved without thinking and smacked it out of his hands. The second that the crystal hit the floor, it hissed and vanished in a poof of black smoke. Hermione and Harry stared at it for a long time as I backed slowly away from it. Turning back to them, I managed a weak grimace before grabbing my bag.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Hermione demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm going to see Ginny and make sure that she's alright." I said calmly. "If you want to come and make sure I don't kill her or something, you're welcome to join me. I know that I didn't do anything and if you're going to accuse me of something I didn't do; then I just won't talk to you until you listen to reason." With that said, I walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and I'm now sitting beside Ginny. She's a strange white marble color and her expression is like shocked horror. If this was my fault, I'm really going to hate myself when they finally wake her up.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	29. Divination Mystery: Malfoy's Version

Dear Diary,  
  
Do I just attract evil everywhere that I go? I can't BELIEVE Malfoy! The worst part about this whole thing is that I don't know who to trust anymore! The only one that I trust is Ginny but she, unfortunately, is still Petrified and can't be around to watch my back. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself (as always). I'll tell you from the beginning what happened to me today.  
  
I was just leaving Potions amidst glares from everyone in my House and everyone in my class. All of them have been treating me like a ticking bomb that could blow up right in their faces at any given moment. Normally I could ignore this but after having some of an exploded potion land on my arm and still have said arm tingle; I wasn't in the best or most forgiving of moods. Snape refused to send me to the Hospital Wing so I was pretty much screwed. The potion was a sleeping drought so I guess my arm just fell asleep for however long the drought lasts.  
  
As I was walking (alone) to my next class, an annoying boy in my year started snapping pictures left and right. His name was Colin Creevy I believe and he hero-worshipped Harry so I automatically assumed that Harry must have been around. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Potions after us so I didn't think much of it until I heard a drawling voice behind me in the direction of the class I had just left. Turning around to see who it was, I frowned deeply to discover Malfoy, as always, pestering that Colin kid for basically kissing the ground that Harry walked on. Was he jealous? Yup, I'd say he definitely was. Malfoy I mean.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Can't go anywhere without having your picture taken? Will you need to have your agent tell the professors that you're too busy to go to class?" He snickered to the thugs at either side of him and they immediately started laughing stupidly upon instruction from Malfoy.  
  
His eyes left Harry's infuriated ones for a moment and held mine. He probably saw my body language and the way that I was just waiting for him to say something crude to me so that I could have an excuse to beat him to a bloody pulp. You know, vent out my anger and frustration on him and maybe earn a few points from my House for doing something to Malfoy that they all wished they could do. What shocked me was that his eyes widened and he took an involuntarily step backwards. Ron, who had been about to say something about Malfoy being afraid of his own shadow or something, turned to me and just stared. His eyebrows very quickly drew together and something akin to fire appeared in his eyes. I think HE was waiting for ME to say that smallest thing that would give him an excuse to pummel ME into a bloody pulp!  
  
"The little Weasel's friend," Malfoy said, recovering smoothly. He smirked and came towards me with a hideous smirk on my face. "I never thought of it myself, but what a great idea! Become the Weasel's friend and Petrify her! Too bad you aren't a Slytherin, or else I would really consider asking you to join us." I glared at him as usual.  
  
"Shut the Hell up, Malfoy." I whispered warningly. My fists were already clenching in the promise of harming him until he was unconscious. Already my mind had formed glorious pictures of my fist connecting with his face and leaving blood and tears in their wake. He smirked at me mischievously.  
  
"Everyone already knows about what you did. I heard you nearly killed the Astronomy professor while on your little quest to the Forbidden Forest. Then of course Dumbledore had to stop you himself. I would have loved to see the look on his face when one of his precious Gryffindors broke a staff member's leg!" I felt my face drain of color and pummeling him had left my mind. I wanted to figure out whatever it had been that I had done before and do it to Malfoy. Let's see how HE liked being Petrified!  
  
I slapped him as hard as I could and he stumbled back in shock. Everyone stopped walking and turned to stare at me. I could just feel my face turning redder and redder, my eyes narrowing of their own accord and my teeth grinding dangerously against each other in what could only be me at my most furious. He put a hand to the red welt forming on his cheek and continued to stare at me as I stood trembling on the spot.  
  
"If you think this is funny, than just go to Hell! I don't KNOW what happened to Ginny! If you all insist on accusing me of something that I DIDN'T do, then you can just forget it! I know what I did and I didn't do anything to Ginny!" Yes, ever the drama queen, I ran away as fast as I could and locked myself into my dorm room. My dorm mates refused to sleep in the same room as me just in case I went psychotic on them and killed them all in their sleep so I wasn't in the least bit sorry for locking myself in. Basically I cried for several hours and refused to eat or go to classes. Instead I wrote a letter to my parents telling them everything that had happened to me and waited for a reply. When I didn't get one, I finally decided to leave my room.  
  
Right now I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table picking at my food and being incredibly bored. Professor Sprout told me that the Mandrakes in the castle had been killed off by the abnormally cold weather and a broken window in that greenhouse so Ginny will be remaining Petrified until they find some more Mandrakes. Those are weird plants whose cries can kill a person when fully grown and also help people like Ginny to be able to walk around and talk again. Supposedly Hermione was Petrified for a little while. I wonder if that sneer of hers was Petrified as well because if she keeps looking at me like that, her face will probably stay that way.  
  
Well, I guess I'll have to go to class soon. Even the teachers are looking at me strangely and the only ones who seem to think that I'm innocent are Dumbledore and Harry. Harry told me privately that he had been in my shoes in his second year when everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin when in reality it had been Voldemort. Supposedly Ginny knows the whole story and I was meaning to ask her but, well, she can't exactly tell me in the state she's in.  
  
I've waited at least a week for my parents to write me back but they haven't. I'm starting to get worried. I really love them, I know that, and I can't wait to finally meet them. But they've written to me every single day. I'm worried about them. Frost hasn't returned yet either and I'm wondering if someone might have caught her and done something terrible to her. I love her too; she doesn't flinch or glare at me when I walk through the corridors or into a classroom. I hope nothing bad happened to my parents OR Frost. What I really need is for someone to tell me exactly what it was that I did!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	30. Divination Mystery: Hermione's Version

Dear Diary,  
  
Before I get into my day, I have to say that Halloween is tomorrow. I should be happy, right? It's my favorite holiday and I plan on checking on Ginny to see how she's been (even though that sounds incredibly stupid since she's STILL Petrified). The other students except for Harry are still eyeing me as if I was some kind of snake just waiting to eat their eyeballs and crawl into their brains or something like that. I really wish Ginny was around now. After everything I put her through, I think she deserves the entire truth about who I am. Jumping to conclusions? Absolutely. Guilt can do that to a person.  
  
This morning I found out why my parents never returned my letter.  
  
Frost returned with my letter still attached to her leg and one wing bleeding. One of her beautiful amber eyes had been punctured and dried blood had soaked her feathers and her closed eyelid. I cried, yup, in front of everyone in the Great Hall when she came teetering to me. She kept hooting weakly as I literally flew out of the Great Hall and accidentally (it WAS an accident!) ran over Malfoy's foot. He yelled after me but I didn't bother to look back as I ran into the Hospital Wing. At first Madam Pomphery was suspicious of letting me near Ginny (she nearly killed me the last time she found me sitting by her, asleep) but her disapproving scowl vanished the second she saw Frost.  
  
When she was healing my owl, I kept muttering under my breath and pacing like a caged animal. Before I could see be told to stop by an annoyed Madam Pomphrey, I heard screaming from down the hallway. The next thing I knew, someone was being carried into the Hospital Wing shrieking at the top of their lungs and thrashing around in the arms of two harassed and terrified students. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were carrying Harry, who was withering and crying between their joined arms.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to give me a dirty look since she was so terrified of Harry's screams. Ron, on the other hand, turned curious eyes towards me. When he noticed me holding my poor owl with her punctured eye, he looked very confused. Feeling as if I didn't belong, I made an attempt to leave the Hospital Wing and find a way to heal my precious bird alone. Unfortunately, Harry started screaming again but this time he was saying something.  
  
"Voldemort is killing someone! Stop him! So much blood! Make it stop!" Imagine all that about twenty million times louder and more desperate. Knowing that they were all confused, I did something that I shouldn't have.  
  
I took a peek into his dream mirror.  
  
Before communication had stopped between me and my parents, my father had told me not to look into dream mirrors if I could help it. I could do it for practice and see how fast I could do it, but it was best not to be tempted by other people's dreams. He also told me that violent dreams might affect me just as much as happy dreams would. It was best to leave well enough alone if I could help it. I also found out through The Book (yes, I read a little bit more from it) that if a person was experiencing something traumatizing or very emotional, it was possible to see what they were seeing through their mind's eye. This was because the dimension of dreams and the dimension of reality would be merged through of the vast amount of individual power the emotional person would be experiencing.  
  
After that long explanation, I must repeat that it was a great mistake to look into Harry's dream mirror. Immediately I was steeped in blood up to my waist and screams were filling my mind. No longer was the dream mirror a barrier and window into the realm of dreams but actually a portal enveloping me and Harry as well into it. I immediately started breathing hard, eyes wide, involuntary whimpers escaping from my lips as the warm blood clung to me as if it were a second, violent skin.  
  
There, beyond the pond of blood I was slowly drowning in stood a man, laughing, a monster. He was taller than most men, thin, and snake-like. His eyes were crimson red and in one, bony hand he held a wand. I could barely see Harry beside me, screaming in pain, and the scar on his forehead was burning a blinding white with blood pouring out and creating the pond of blood. I realized that I was steeped in HARRY'S blood! Not only that, it was Harry's scar that was the stone that had shattered the dream mirror and dragged us into this Hellish world. People were lying all around us, forcing the scenery to drip with blood and a sun as red as that same blood hung just behind the snake-like man.  
  
Suddenly, the man pointed his wand directly at Harry and smirked.  
  
"Know that all of this is because of you!" He screamed just as a burst of green light enveloped the both of us. I couldn't hold in my horror, pain, and revulsion. I screamed at exactly the same time as Harry, shocking myself back into my own body and away from Harry's dream window (now that it had pierced the veil between realms).  
  
Before I continue, I have to admit that I didn't know all of this while it was happening. I've spent several hours piecing everything together and reading from The Book before finally understanding what happened.  
  
When I realized where I was, I also realized that there was no blood on me. I looked around and discovered that Harry had collapsed on the floor and that Hermione and Ron were staring at me. I continued to stare right back at them, not remembering immediately who they were or why they were there. Very slowly I realized what was going on and teetered to a seat only to plop down immediately. Swallowing hard, I finally was able to turn back to them just as Ron helped the unconscious Harry into a bed.  
  
His scar was still bleeding.  
  
Hermione sat down beside me but didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, she turned to me and said something incredibly unexpected.  
  
"You really don't know what you did that day after Divination?" I was in shock for a long time before I nodded. She did too and then considered for a moment. "Harry and I were running to our next class since I had forgotten a book and forced him to come with me to get it since Ron and I were having a fight at the time. When we were almost in class, we saw you making your way to the Forbidden Forest. We asked where you were going and you just lifted up a crystal ball and showed Harry something in it. His eyes widened and he leapt backwards and actually drew his wand before you started laughing."  
  
"Laughing?" I interrupted. She nodded impatiently.  
  
"Well, to make a long story incredibly short, you broke the Astronomy professor's leg with some strange form of magic and you were about to show her that crystal, maybe to kill her, but Dumbledore came. Snape wanted to kill you, saying that you had gone mad, but Dumbledore seemed to notice something strange about you. He used a Patronus and you fainted while that crystal shattered. Harry spoke to Dumbledore and ever since he's thought you were innocent." Ron was standing there quietly, his hands balled into fists but his eyes expressionless.  
  
"But I didn't do any of that! I don't remember it!" I said, trying to defend myself. I had never felt so helpless in my life. Why were they accusing me of this?! I would understand if I had actually done it or maybe even something remotely like it. But I hated being falsely accused. Hermione and Ron exchanged that same "look" that my aunt and uncle shared when I told them that I didn't know what other parents they had been talking about all of those months ago.  
  
"We'll have to wait until Harry wakes up and ask him what Dumbledore said." Hermione stated. She patted my shoulder awkwardly and left with Ron following behind her. He still kept starring at me until he was completely gone.  
  
I've been sitting here writing it all down. This is so confusing! And not only that, I'm completely blocked off from any sort of comfort or advice! Ginny is Petrified, my owl has been partially blinded, my letter never arrived to my parents, and now Harry is having these terrible visions that I was stupid enough to enter. I hope I start getting some answers soon!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	31. Divination Mystery: Ginny's Version

Dear Diary,  
  
Halloween is today and I, well, let's just say that I'm in a whole lot of trouble at present. I don't think this is going to be my favorite holiday anymore, if I survive long enough to pick another one. How I managed to hold onto you, no one knows. Before I confuse you more and let my thoughts get jumbled again, maybe I should get back to the contents of the day.  
  
Ginny was revived today. The Defense professor managed to buy the Mandrake potion (there were rumors that he got it off a sort of black market) and he handed it over to Dumbledore before classes. I happened to glance his way and made another grand mistake. I should have learnt from peeking into Harry's dream mirror yesterday that I should stay away from being nosy and trampling into other people's dreams. I was shocked to find that Professor Amble was not only dreaming of blood, but also of a huge yellow sun. It doesn't take a genius to realize that he's a vampire from that and his physical appearance.  
  
He has short black hair that shines like a raven's wing and huge amber eyes that suck you into an alien world. He has a way of staring into your very soul and knowing what you are thinking before you yourself think it. Ginny use to tell me that the other students suspected that he was a vampire but no one had seen any direct forms of proof as of yet but I personally agreed after this very stupid glance into the life of someone I really had no business brown-nosing at.  
  
I noticed the delighted and relieved look in Dumbledore's eyes and ran to the Hospital Wing when I noticed the direction he was taking. Dumbledore just smiled when he saw me panting at the door and holding my side (I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life). When Ginny was revived with the potion, she looked around as if she had no idea where she was. Upon seeing me, her eyes widened even more and she leapt out of her bed and enveloped me into a strange hug. I was understandably shocked and slightly uncomfortable (Ginny had never hugged me before) and I patted her back awkwardly as she began to cry on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't do anything to anyone! We'll find out what's the matter!" The nurse and Dumbledore's attention was fixed on her as she continued on without allowing me to speak. "I saw that shadow go right into your eyes! Don't worry, we'll tell Dumbledore about how odd Trelawney was behaving and he'll help you." Dumbledore and the nurse exchanged shocked glances before I managed to pry Ginny off and stare into her eyes as I held her at arm's length.  
  
"Ginny, it's been several weeks since that happened." I told her. "And frankly, you seem to be the only one who believed I didn't do anything!" Ginny blinked several times through her tears and finally took a good look around (realizing that she was actually in the Hospital Wing). She hugged me again and this time I gasped, she was holding me so tightly. She started sobbing.  
  
"You didn't do anything! I swear! I . . . was too scared! The Basilisk! I saw it in the crystal!" Her entire body began to tremble and I rubbed her back this time to calm her down. Basilisk? What was she talking about? Those two thoughts and more started to circle my head like a flock of famished vultures, picking at my heart and always keeping me nervous.  
  
Dumbledore finally told us that we could go to our next class. He seemed slightly surprised by what Ginny had said but also distracted. He seemed to know something that we didn't and he left after he made sure that Ginny would be alright and that the nurse wouldn't usher her into a bed upon his absence. I pulled Ginny towards our Potions class and watched as shocked people stared and pointed to us. A whisper followed us and even went ahead until everyone seemed to know that Ginny was back. Once we arrived at the door to our Potions class, several Slytherins were just walking by to get to their first class of the day.  
  
Among the throng was a familiar head of silver hair who I recognized as Malfoy. His eyes immediately widened when he noticed Ginny as did everyone else's (except for Crabbe and Goyle who were probably too confused when Malfoy stopped walking to actually realize that he was just surprised and not being threatened). He continued to stare but Ginny glared at him openly before moving towards the Potions room.  
  
"So the little Weasel is out of the Hospital Wing at last. What's the matter? Powerstone's face scared you to death?" He chuckled and came to tower over us. Crabbe and Goyle started chortling stupidly when they noticed their wonderful leader was doing so and watched gleefully as he came to stand over us. Ginny is actually fairly tall (it runs in her family) but she was about two inches shorter than him. I was still the same, short me dwarfed beneath their (for me) clausal height.  
  
"It was more the thought of having to see you on my way to Potions, Malfoy." Ginny hissed venomously. That was when I noticed the sinking dread take hold of me. I want to say that I was brave and stood my ground without thought for my own well-being. I want to say that it was just a stupid moment of madness and that I pushed away any sort of feelings I might have had that would be cause for discomfort. I want to say that I didn't instantly freeze the second that a dark crystal ball came rolling towards me and gently touched the sole of my left shoe. I want to say that I actually kicked the thing at the nearest wall and laughed when it shattered.  
  
Unfortunately, this didn't happen. When the crystal touched me, I latched onto Ginny, who cried out in shock. She, in turn, grabbed the nearest thing (which just happened to be Malfoy) and he too cried out in shock and panic. The light that enveloped us was neither comforting nor was it bright. It was the deepest of darkness, the opposite thing to light. And yet, we were sucked into it quickly and then I woke up a moment or two ago. I've inspected the cell that we are in (yes, it's a jail cell) and I've discovered no ways of escape (even after using my wand). So I'm stuck waiting for the others to wake up.  
  
That's right. Ginny and Malfoy are here with me.  
  
And there is no doubt in my mind of where we currently are. There are no shadows (this shocked me at first) and my ability to see dream mirrors became much stronger and sharper with my two companions sleeping. I felt strangely isolated standing there and staring into their dreams and wondering what it was exactly that I myself dreamed about. I still haven't found the answer to that particular question yet. I believe that just seeing them there, living normal lives with dreams, hopes, fears, and a slight inkling as to what they were doing just made me feel numb knowing that I really was alone. Ginny was a friend, my best and only friend, but she was not the refuge that I wanted. I wanted something . . . someone to care for me! I needed someone. As for Malfoy, he is still my enemy in more ways than one. I know that I am now in the clutches of an even worse enemy who has obviously hated me from birth.  
  
I am in Morgana's kingdom now.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	32. Divination Mystery: Resolved

Dear Diary,  
  
I am in SO much shit! Forgive that last curse but I think I REALLY deserve to curse my heart out right now! As if it isn't bad enough that I was (note the WAS) trapped inside of Morgana's castle, I was trapped in there with Malfoy! Poor Ginny is here to help me but still! Alright, you must be confused by now what with me saying that I WAS in Morgana's grasp but, being in past tense, must mean that I'm not there anymore.  
  
I stopped the last entry when Malfoy woke up. He immediately looked around and realized that we were inside of a cell. The next thing he realized that I was sitting there staring at him. The third thing he realized that Ginny was also laying about two feet away from him. The last thing that he must have realized was that he was trapped with two Gryffindors in a room without any way out. He stood up and grabbed the fronts of my robes and pulled me to my feet. He started yelling immediately.  
  
"What the bloody Hell did you do?! Where are we?! How did we get here?! Answer me!" He continued to shake me and I realized for the first time just how strong Malfoy really is. His muscles are like iron, I could feel them as I grabbed his arms to steady myself, (probably from Quiditch practice) and his eyes BURNED like pale sapphires dipped in teal. Even his white- blond hair was disheveled from its usual flawless, sleeked back position and locks were falling over his eyes. He looked like a demon out of Hell bent on killing me.  
  
"Get OFF!" I screamed, pushing him roughly away from me. He glared at me as I caught my breath and tried to make my cheeks stop burning from such close contact with him. Yes, I know, I'm a real moron so please don't say anything about that. Now, back to what happened, I had finally caught my breath before I glared at him squarely. "Do you think I LIKE being trapped in here with you? I had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Malfoy started laughing in my face and I, again, turned bright red. That is the LAST thing you should do. I mean laugh at me. I have a very fragile ego.  
  
"At least I'm not a Death Eater!" I hissed between clenched teeth. He instantly stopped laughing and stared at me with a mixture of shock and fury. He started advancing towards me threateningly; his wand half way out of his robes, but a cold voice started laughing on the other side of the barred door. We both turned to discover a shadow laughing, lavender hair flickering in the torchlight and crimson eyes watching us in amusement. Watching ME. Malfoy peered into the darkness and held up his wand threateningly again.  
  
"No need for such antiques, I don't plan on harming you just yet." The woman said as she stepped a little closer. Her face was like a porcelain doll: eerily pale, perfect, beautiful, and much too unrealistic. The scariest thing of all was the fact that she looked exactly like me!  
  
"Why are we here?" Malfoy demanded coldly with the hint of a hiss in his face. He looked like a disgruntled snake that had just been taken from its nest. I could feel fear registering in my brain; the kind of fear that made sheep run from a wolf and birds scatter from the trees when a twig snaps far below. The woman took another step closer and a sinister smile graced her features as she looked directly at me.  
  
"So, you are the little daughter that I've heard so much about. It's a . . . pleasure to finally meet you." She said. She even stuck her hand through the bars to shake mine, but I'm not THAT stupid! I even took a step back and she smiled even more. "Ah, so you aren't stupid after all. I'm glad to see that." She withdrew her hand and smiled at me fondly but with an underlying note of malice in the shadows around her. I could feel the fine hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms rising at the sheer terror I was experiencing. Was I terrified? Oh yes. This . . . creature wanted me dead. Worse than dead, she wanted me tortured, mutilated, used for the dirt beneath her feet and THEN possibly dead. Only if she was in a good mood by the end. Malfoy actually drifted towards me and half blocked me from her view, his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"What are you going on about?" I was actually glad that his Slytherin pride was making a ruthless reappearance from whatever cave it had inhabited for the past few minutes. Morgana looked towards Malfoy and disgust covered her features.  
  
"I'm quite surprised, Kaisa." She said, using my real name. She was the first person to ever use it and the result of this made me feel as if a bucket of ice water had just been thrown over me. I could feel all of the blood draining out of my face. "I would have never expected for your father to allow you to associate with . . . mortals." She spat out the last word as if it were as bad as calling someone a Mudblood. "I suppose it must have been the Goblin Queen's influence since she was, after all, a mortal." She was talking about Sarah, my godmother. She was married to Jareth, the Goblin King and also my godfather (the one who sent me the crystal ball along with my father's very first letter).  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked this question very quietly and very tenderly, obviously knowing that he was in way over his head. He isn't stupid (unfortunately but also fortunately) and knew better than to get on Morgana's bad side when she was the one looking in on us through our only escape route.  
  
"How rude of me," Morgana said. She curtsied, her eyes filled with glee, "I am Queen Morgana of the Shadow Realm. You are currently in the Underground, and in my castle's dungeon." Her eyes drifted to mine again and she smirked broadly. "Princess Kaisa, I do believe that we have some matters to discuss. I shall allow you an hour to speak with your . . . companions." She sneered at her own words. "When I return, I ask that you join me in my private chambers." With that, she walked out of the torchlight and melded into the shadows. I began to tremble and then I realized that I was on my knees shaking violently. Ginny was awake and staring at me from the floor, her eyes wide. I don't know at which point she woke up, but for Morgana's little speech I hadn't felt Ginny's dream mirror so that must have meant she was awake.  
  
"What the bloody Hell is going on?" Ginny whispered as she sat up wearily. I rubbed my face several times and looked up at Malfoy. He was staring at me strangely, as if he wasn't entirely sure that I wasn't dangerous as well. I sighed deeply and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"I'm not who you've been lead to believe I am. I didn't even know who I was until I came to Hogwarts." Malfoy, instead of sitting down, rested his back against the wall opposite the bars and remained in that threatening stance as I began to explain who I was and what I had learnt. When I was done, Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"So she was the one controlling you when I was Petrified?" I stiffened at her questioning words and the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and I could see the whole picture. She was right! I couldn't remember anything because I had been possessed and now Morgana was simply continuing the work she had started that day. I wasn't sure what she was going to do with me exactly but it definitely would have something to do with my parents.  
  
"After all that, she was the one behind it? Hopefully she won't meet the Dark Lord then. They would make a terrible pair." Malfoy muttered. I glanced at him, shocked that he had made any reference to the Dark Lord when he tended to avoid the subject at all costs. I stood and looked opposite the bars Morgana had spoken to us through, to another set of bars leading to the outside. These were the windows but outside, the world was just as dark. The clouds overhead were pitch black and lightening flashed every few seconds over a barren wasteland with only shadows and horrifying creatures all around. I continued to stare out into the Shadow Realm for a long time before I noticed a flash of blue and green. I blinked and looked again, noticing that I could feel the approach of two dream mirrors.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Ginny whispered as she stood, not noticing that my face was probably betraying my shock.  
  
"There might not be a way. She hates mortals so there's no doubt she'll probably kill us when she gets back."  
  
"And if she's an Immortal, I doubt we could kill her even if we were full fledged Aurors or Death Eaters." At this, Ginny turned a piercing glare to Malfoy (he ignored her pointedly). I realized that the two colors were actually the hair on the heads of two boys. I blinked several times to get a closer look but by then they were standing in front of me whispering to each other, their backs to me.  
  
"Do you think we'll get caught?" The blue haired one whispered. He was slightly taller than the other one and he had longer pointed ears. His skin was a waxy white color and he wore a brown poet's shirt and a piece of rope coiled over his shoulder.  
  
"We might," the other admitted, "but Kay said that he felt a transportation spell from inside the castle." This one had darkly tanned skin, almost bronze, and there was a silver hoop earring on his left ear. He also wore a brown poet's shirt and in one hand he held a green plant with a lot of tiny leaves on it.  
  
"Maybe we should have stayed home. This isn't like our usual pranks; we could get WORSE than killed!"  
  
"I already know that! Just hold this for me while I get the fairy dust."  
  
"We have to fight her when she gets back. That's the only way we'll be able to get out of this bloody castle."  
  
"A fifth year and two fourth years aren't a match for an Immortal! If she could transport us here with just a crystal, I doubt we could stop her from simply killing us off, Malfoy."  
  
"I'm already holding enough! Hold that salad yourself!"  
  
"And what would you propose that we do, Weasel? I don't know about you but I plan to graduate to my sixth year!"  
  
"Would you stop arguing and just hold it?! Someone will HEAR us if you keep yelling like that!"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy, I want to live too. I'm just trying to be realistic!"  
  
"Look, I'm scared alright? I don't want to get caught and if they see us with this stuff, they'll kill us!"  
  
"Well, I'm being optimistic, Weasel! I don't want to die!" The two boys standing just beyond the window I had glued myself to, turned around and yelped when they saw my face.  
  
"It's her! Run!"  
  
"Wait!" I said, holding out my hand as much as I could reach. "Don't leave, please! I swear I won't hurt you!" The argument that had started between Malfoy and Ginny stopped and they turned to see who I could possibly be talking to. They blinked in shock when they saw the two boys glancing at me nervously.  
  
"Who are you?" The green haired one demanded. He had a very handsome face with a well defined nose, a stubborn chin and dark purple eyes. His friend also had a very handsome face but his eyes were like large chunks of amber and he had a much more somber face than his companion.  
  
"I'm Mya, that's Ginny, and that's Malfoy." I said desperately. "Please, help us out. She's going to be coming back soon."  
  
"Why are you in there?" The green haired one demanded just as suspiciously as before.  
  
"She hates my parents, alright?" I said, exasperated. "Look, I'm not worried about me. Ginny is my best friend and she'll KILL her when she gets back. Help us, please!" Yup, that's me groveling. I must admit that I've never done it before but I was hysterical at the time. Leave me alone, alright? I was under a WHOLE lot of stress with the lives of two people on my conscious.  
  
"So, you aren't shadows?" The blue haired one asked doubtfully. I groaned and glared at them.  
  
"Fine!" I closed my eyes and forced that same feeling I have when looking into a dream mirror into the rest of my body. They gasped (all of them) and stared at me. I could hear a lot more than I could before with my pointed ears and I felt a strange weight on my head from the extra foot of hair that I now had. My skin was just as pale as the blue haired boy when I looked down at my hand on the bars of the window and my eyes could pick up far more details. "There! Are you happy now? Get us out of here!" They nodded mutely and tied the rope around the bars.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ginny whispered. I turned to her and missed the golden glow of the rope as it burned away the bars. When I turned around again, the entire wall was gone and in its place was a glowing, melting, dripping hole in the stone wall. The three of us stepped through it quickly. We knew better than to stand, gawking there and instead opted to continue walking (following the two boys). Everyone kept glancing at me strangely and whenever I turned to them with an annoyed expression on my face, they would whirl around and pretend not to have glanced my way.  
  
We passed under a hole in a huge dark wall and the change in scenery was astonishing. The sky was suddenly the brightest blue and we were now in a forest. After we walked for a long time, the two boys suggested that we take a break and rest for a little while. Since it was also lunch time, they took out some soft bread and a large bottle of water from inside of a brown bag that I hadn't noticed before. We've been eating in silence for about an hour and I finally got so sick of it I took out this book and decided to write it all down to pass the time. I think they want to ask me what you (the diary) are but I'm not going to tell them. Besides, they look terrified at the very idea of speaking to me.  
  
True, I would probably be amused at any other time but right now I'm irritated. Not only am I still worried about Morgana, there's still the problem that my parents might be hurt. Ginny is here, and in danger, and Malfoy is here as well. I can barely stand him in school when I don't seem him very often, but I've just spent the longest amount of time I've ever spent with him in the course of the day. I'm pretty pissed off but I've calmed down since writing everything. Anyway, I'm going to try to talk to the boys that saved us and find out who they are. If we're in the Underground, THAT means that we're in the realm that my parents live in. I might get to meet them before Christmas!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	33. Meet the Parents

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, things aren't as bad as I thought they were. I was wrong, (since when was THAT new?) Anyway, my big problem right now is Malfoy specifically because he seems to think that he's God or something and can force me to do whatever he wants. This includes him wanting me to return us to Hogwarts this very second and him taking me triumphantly to Dumbledore for lying as some sort of ultimate catch. I feel like a freaking golden horse that gets auctioned off to the highest bidder! It's so annoying! Okay, so yeah, that really ISN'T the reason I'm worried about him. It's the way that things have been going and the recent events that have made me start to think of him a bit differently. Yeah, there I go again, not explaining what the heck is going on and confusing you to death! Well, you can't be confused; you're an inanimate object so that's virtually impossible. Well, I might be confused later if I come back and wonder what the heck I was going on about.  
  
After our little break, we continued walking for several hours (I'm not exactly sure how long) and the blue haired one started whistling. The green haired boy shushed him and glanced at me curiously before whispering something strange behind his hand. Malfoy and I both grabbed one of them and whirled them around to face us.  
  
"Listen up freaks!" Malfoy hissed in that voice that he reserved specially for any of the three members of the dream team (Harry, Ron and/or Hermione). "I don't care WHO you are or WHAT you are! I just want to get the bloody Hell out of here and get back home! Now, how do we get out of this . . . this . . . NATURE walk?!" They both shrank under his yelling and I stopped being angry long enough to realize that he had actually just summed up everything I'd been about to say. That was rather interesting, to see that we could actually mind reader each other at odd times.  
  
"Alright! Erm, okay, my name is Azure." The blue haired boy said meekly. He glanced at his friend and sighed, squaring his shoulders and standing up straighter. "This is my best friend, Van. We're pixies." I, of course, stiffened. All right, so I didn't tell Malfoy and Ginny EVERYTHING! I told them that my parents were royalty and that they lived here. I, erm, failed to mention exactly who and what they are and why exactly Morgana is after my life.  
  
"Are we close to . . . your kingdom?" The real thoughts on my mind nearly revealed themselves at that moment but I (thankfully) kept my big trap shut for once. They nodded and motioned to just beyond the trees.  
  
"You can see the Pixie Castle from here." Van commented. "The kingdoms are really close, that's why it's so easy to get from here to there without scaring our parents half to death." We all moved just beyond the trees and my mouth formed a large 'o' as I stared at the castle. Hogwarts was beautiful in its own dark, mysterious why but it was dark, dank, and rather scary. This castle was like something out of a fairy tale. The towers lifted up over the building and made the golden walls shine in the sun. The windows were made from beautiful stained glass and I could feel the warmth and comfort from it flooding into me even from my vantage point at the top of that hill.  
  
"Can we go there?" I asked breathlessly. Even Malfoy didn't have something snide to say as he stared at the castle, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging somewhere near the ground. Ginny, who had been surprisingly quiet ever since our escape, was also gawking at it with curious eyes. The boys glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"Well, we might not be able to request an audience from the Queen herself even though she would definitely want to know about anything to do with the Shadow Queen. It's been rumored that several monarchs have already come to visit her from their separate kingdoms." I considered this for a moment and then glanced at the castle again.  
  
"Let's try anyway." Ginny said, jutting out her chin. The other two pixies glanced at each other and shrugged. We continued on down the hill and the entire way I felt as if I had accidentally lost myself in a wonderful dream. If what they had been saying was true, I was more than a little close to meeting my mother. My REAL mother!  
  
Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the castle gates. I had changed back into my human form several hours earlier and I felt as if I was suddenly blind, deaf, and dumb to the sensations that I should have been feeling at that moment. Still, I didn't want to make Ginny uncomfortable with her already not speaking to me. I don't think she's angry; more like she's in too much shock to try to discuss with me what the heck was going on.  
  
"State your business." A curt voice said by the door. I jumped and looked up to discover a huge, muscular man. He had sun tossed blond hair and bright blue eyes that were small but intense in a face taken up mostly by a mouth too large for him. He wore bronze armor over barely concealed muscles and he also held a shining spear in his right hand. With a bushy eyebrow raised, he looked down his nose at us much shorter children (even though Malfoy was the tallest of us and he only reached the man's shoulder).  
  
"We're here to speak to the Queen." I said promptly. I lifted my chin in order to see him and peered at him curiously. He didn't look cruel or macho; he looked more like an uncle that someone would love to be around. He looked me over curiously and then began to lead us into the castle. I didn't bother to look around; my stomach was filled with butterflies and all I wanted to do was crawl into a corner and whimper. I was going to meet my mother! Would she like me? Would she hate me? Would I be a disgrace to her? Would she not recognize me or think that I was a coward? So many terrible thoughts were zooming through my head that I sort of stumbled into a room before realizing what I was doing.  
  
"Is something the matter Abel?" A light voice asked from somewhere across the table. He was a handsome young man with golden hair and huge blue eyes. Beside him sat a very beautiful woman with curtain-like raven hair and curious green eyes. Across from her, a very tall man with icy blond hair turned in his seat to place mismatched eyes upon us (one warm brown and the other icy blue). A long, serpent-like creature with jeweled green eyes turned a scaly face towards me and flicked out a tongue (I later found out that she was Ayesha, the Queen of Dragons). And then there were the last two people seated at the table. The first was also a tall man with black hair and amber eyes. He was sitting right beside a woman with lavender hair, pointed ears, and bright blue eyes. I recognized my face instantly.  
  
All of the adults in that room save for the dragon and the blond haired man stared at me with intense shock and slight fear as well. The huge man named Abel continued to speak to Ginny and the others but they soon realized that none of us were speaking. The lavender haired woman, (my mother) stood up at the same time as the man with black hair. They both stared at me for a long time and I felt something hot and wet dripping down my cheeks and landing on my hands.  
  
"Mya!" My mother finally whispered. The entire room fell silent and all eyes were on us. I stared at the two of them, my PARENTS, and I looked down. I hugged myself and took several steps back until Ginny's hand touched my back to stop me from walking any farther. "Dear God, it IS you!" I wanted to run away right then, I turned into a coward, I wanted out of the suddenly too-small room. My mother took several steps toward me with her mouth hanging open and her hands unconsciously clenching and unclenching. My father continued to stare at me.  
  
"Mama." I finally choked out. I don't know why, but I started to cry. Not just little tears, boo hoo crying but full-out sobs and buckets of tears! I thought Malfoy would never let me live it down but I really didn't care at the moment. I turned right around and cried into Ginny's shoulder and she let me. When I dared to glance at my parents, my mother had flinched away from me and was being supported by my father. The other members of the room were shell-shocked to say the least. They must have been terrified.  
  
"Little Kaisa, that can't be her!" Ayesha's beautiful voice shocked me out of my tears. "The last time I saw her, she was a tiny little kit!" I stopped crying instantly and stood up rather stiffly. I felt as if I was a puppet and whoever had been handling me had realized that I had lost my support and needed to be held upright. Unfortunately, the puppeteer must not have had any idea of how to hold me up. At any moment I felt as if I would collapse into another pathetic puddle of tears and crying. I was embarrassed, ashamed, and I really felt like killing myself.  
  
"Kaisa! She's so grown up now!" The other woman, my godmother Sarah said. I glanced at all of them, feeling my cheeks burning bright red. I felt myself loosing my balance and almost falling but someone was holding me up. I automatically assumed that it was Ginny.  
  
"She's early." The other man muttered furiously. He was my godfather, Jareth. Already I could see an exact copy of the crystal he had sent me twirling around in his hands. I was feeling more and more hopeless and the hand supporting me began to hold me up more and more. Somehow, I had never thought that Ginny was all that strong.  
  
"I . . . Mya, why are you here?" My father asked me gently. I could hardly stand it anymore and I could feel the shock of everything beating down on me. Ever since that day I had drunk that DAMNED potion from my "aunt" I'd been more sensitive than I've ever been in my entire life! I felt so weak right then, staring at the family that I never had, absorbing their vastly different magical auras. Somehow I knew that I had missed out on a whole lot. My mother hurriedly made the introductions, her eyes eluding mine. They didn't realize that my mind was already slipping away into unconsciousness. Someone repeated a question several times until Ginny answered, surprising me.  
  
"We're here because of Morgana." What surprised me wasn't the fact that she answered the question but rather the fact that she was standing BESIDE me instead of BEHIND me! I finally turned my head to see who was holding me up and it was none other than Malfoy. He stiffened when he realized that I was staring at him but the beginnings of his usual sneer vanished when I collapsed and he had to catch me before I hit the ground. The entire room surged towards me but I could only feel the ground heaving beneath me and throwing me to my feet. Or at least, that was how I felt.  
  
"Kaisa! Dear God, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Questions and yelling surrounded me and I felt a strange sense of a shadow trying to enter my body. I could only fight it off because I was staring straight into Malfoy's eyes. For some strange reason, it didn't disgust me to look at him the way I was. I could see his dreams so clearly then and he seemed to be able to see them for himself through the reflection in my eyes. I could see him lying on a beach, his hands behind his head and his face towards the blue, blue sky. He was wearing blue swimming trunks and his chest was bare but tanned. Faint music was playing from a nearby radio and the soothing sound of waves sloshing up the shore made me suddenly relax. Because I was living his dream, had somehow entangled myself into his dream mirror, I was able to sit down beside him in a yellow and blue bikini. This struck me as very strange since I have always been self-conscious and I was the kind of person that wore shorts and a T-shirt to the beach merely because I didn't think I was pretty enough to show off my actual skin. He opened one eye to watch me lie down next to him and also close my eyes, the radiant sun pounding down on me drowsily. I could no longer tell the difference between dreaming and reality.  
  
"What are you doing in my dream?" He asked me curiously but without a hint of surprise or malice. Instead, he was as calm as a person always is during a dream.  
  
"I'll leave if you don't want me here." I said with that same, calm, detached note in my voice. He stared at me for a long time and closed his eye again.  
  
"I want you to stay."  
  
Despite having all of these different auras pounding into me from each angle, Malfoy's aura, for some reason, soothed me. Unconsciousness drained me but before I lost it, I could see the sea of bright colors that formed all of their eyes. I woke up a little less than an hour ago but I wanted to write down everything before I go to sleep again. I didn't understand any of what happened. It's dark in this room so I won't waste any more time writing and I can see moonlight through the windows so it must be fairly late.  
  
The only thing that's really concerning me at the moment is the fact that I keep fainting. If I faint ONE more time, I'm going to scream! I hate this! I feel so weak!  
  
But, what could that dream have meant? Why did Malfoy . . . ask me to stay? He didn't even ASK me! He said that he WANTED me to stay! Was that his dream? Or was it mine?  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	34. Tom Riddle: Part One

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm having lunch and my parents went off for a minute to speak to some of the guards. When I woke up and went out to see what everyone had been doing after I had fainted, I found Ginny asleep on my door and Malfoy sitting across from her, glaring at the wall right beside her head. Malfoy quickly got to his feet when he saw me coming out. I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror hanging just over his head and gasped. He whirled around with his wand raised and stared at his own reflection for a minute before he turned around to glare at me.  
  
"What is the MATTER with you?" Malfoy demanded waspishly. "First you black out for six hours and then you get jumpy at your own reflection!" I managed a weak glare before turning back to my reflection. I knew that he would only tease me if I told him I had been shocked by how pale and hollow my face seemed. He might have thought that I was being vain or something like that so I kept my opinions to myself and turned to Ginny. She was squirming in her sleep, whimpering every few seconds.  
  
"What's she dreaming about?" I whispered aloud, not really meaning to say it in front of Malfoy. He looked at me curiously for a minute before his scowl vanished. This in itself was rather strange for Malfoy to do but I was too caught up in debating whether to go into Ginny's dream mirror or for once be smart and keep myself in the safety of the conscious world.  
  
"Can't you tell?" His question caught me by surprise. I looked at him and realized something very strange. He was standing in the same sort of relaxed position he had been laying in when I had accidentally walked into his dream.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I said softly. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red and my eyes unconsciously trying to glue themselves to my shoes. He took a step closer to him, his wand hand trembling slightly; I could see it since my eyes were downcast. It took him a minute to answer, or maybe he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say. I'm not experienced in the art of understanding Malfoy's mind.  
  
"When I fell asleep, I kept seeing your face. I . . . its not that I LIKE you or anything but I know that you aren't just there because my brain was bored!" He continued to look increasingly frustrated, confused, and angry. "You know what, forget it."  
  
"No, you're right." I don't know WHAT possessed me to tell him the truth when I could leave him to mental turmoil. And if he came to the conclusion that he was madly in love with me, who am I to complain? But no, I had to open my big mouth and shatter that particularly wonderful illusion. Wonderful illusion? I must have hit my head when I fainted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malfoy demanded with a raised eyebrow. Yes, he looked even more wonderful when he did that but let's remain on task, shall we?  
  
"I have the ability to see into people's dreams." I said without preamble. I had noticed that Hufflepuffs liked all of the crap that went before breaking news that they didn't like. Ravenclaws didn't want to hear bad news at all and Gryffindors tended to storm into problems and fights without waiting to HEAR the bad news. I had noticed that Slytherins, however, preferred to actually hear the news outright and not have anyone waste their time. Malfoy stared at me for a long time, seizing me up.  
  
"Prove it." Well, this certainly threw me off guard! I took a minute to consider just how I was going to do this when I realized that Ginny was still whimpering. She was the best and closest example I could use to prove that I was indeed telling him the truth (for what reason, I'm still not sure).  
  
I stuck out my hand and he took it after a minute or so of staring at it as if it might have bitten him. When he did, I looked at Ginny and waited in deep concentration until her dream mirror became visible. When it did, I thrusted out my other hand into it and heard a loud gasp from Malfoy. Ginny's dream mirror became a portal and both I and the Slytherin who was attached to my hand were sucked into it when I broke the strong barrier holding the two worlds separate.  
  
We landed with a thud in the middle of Ginny's dream. I realized at once that we were somewhere in Hogwarts but I had never before seen these tunnels or passages. Bones crunched under our feet and I had the disgusting feeling that water might drip onto me from the ceiling . . . somewhere above us. Malfoy gripped my hand hard for a long moment before he realized that he was still touching me so he let go. It took a lot of concentration to keep from showing how much this relieved and disappointed me.  
  
"This is what the Weasel dreams about?" Malfoy finally said with a note of disgust in his voice. I glared at him for a minute before I heard a soft hiss behind us. Malfoy and I turned very slowly and saw three things. The first was Ginny, shackled to the wall and paler than a ghost. The second was a boy standing right in front of her holding a book and looking very sinister. He was also wearing a Slytherin uniform. The last and most terrifying of all was the huge snake staring at us with huge amber eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" I screamed her name and her eyes snapped open. This also was a power I possessed. The dream world was MY realm. I could control it. When I wanted someone to wake up, to open their eyes, even to stop breathing, I could make them do it in their dreams. Ginny looked straight at me for a long time before she began to cry.  
  
"You've upset her," the young man said. There was the slightest trace of a hiss in his intelligent, sophisticated voice and with a light sweep of his black hair; I noticed that his eyes burned like rubies. He brandished a wand at me and nearly took my head off with a spell! "I won't allow that!" I realized immediately that he wasn't part of my dream realm. He was something else . . . even worse than a memory because this person couldn't be erased or gotten rid of.  
  
"Leave now." I heard myself say. It was strange because I felt as if someone else was speaking through me and possessing me. I felt my ears lengthen and my hair drop several inches before magic started to tingle at my fingertips. Malfoy was staring in utter surprise from Ginny to that young man that was currently trying to kill me.  
  
"What is your name?" He finally asked when he realized that I wasn't going to die anytime soon. "You have power in a realm that I once ruled unopposed." I snarled at the very idea that this horrible creature could possibly harass my friend when she was sleeping.  
  
"I'm Kaisa, future Ruler of Dreams, daughter of the Pixie and the Dream sovereign. Who are you?" Malfoy must have realized that I had used my real name but he didn't say anything as the young man bowed regally and then looked at me with a new measure of respect.  
  
"Forgive my manners. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Malfoy choked and dropped to his knees, looking horrified.  
  
"Master," He murmured, bowing his head and trembling. I had never seen Malfoy show any kind of respect like this and it scared me to see him groveling like that. The word 'master' registered in my mind and shock came over me. THAT was Lord Voldemort?! I thought he was supposed to be an old guy!  
  
"THAT is Lord Voldemort?" I said in a strangled voice. Tom chuckled and waved to Malfoy to stand up, which he did reluctantly.  
  
"I am the sixteen-year-old Voldemort. When Ginny opened my diary, I became a part of her. I am no longer Voldemort but Tom Riddle once again. I've been within her mind for two years and she still thinks that I am Voldemort." I continued to watch him for a long time before I finally decided that an explanation would help me figure out what he was doing in Ginny's dream.  
  
"Why have you been in Ginny's dreams for two years?" He looked at me with a look of surprise, amusement, and gratitude. He sat down on the giant snake, which Malfoy muttered was a Basilisk when I quietly asked him what it was. It was strange, but Malfoy stood very close to me and when I stayed standing, he did too. He even looked at me before taking another step closer and taking out his wand. It was strange since I knew that this was Ginny's dream and she would probably prevent Malfoy from using magic since she hated him so much.  
  
"Did Ginny tell you about how, in her second year, Lucius Malfoy snuck my old diary into her school books?" When I didn't say anything but looked at Malfoy oddly, Tom continued. "I became evil at the mention of my own name. Ginny told me everything about her life; her deepest, darkest secrets and all about the histories of people that she happened to know. I wanted to meet Harry Potter, the boy who defeated me. When I finally met him, he thought that I was evil and wanted to seal me back into my diary. I had to summon the Basilisk and defeat him. Unfortunately and fortunately, the Potter boy was able to not only defeat me but also restore me to myself. I believe I got a bit carried away, what with trying to get the Muggle-borns killed." I continued to stare at Tom as he sighed and petted the Basilisk faintly.  
  
"Why are you here, in her mind?" Malfoy asked quietly. I could tell he was still in shock but he was trying very hard not to show it. Tom looked Malfoy directly in the eye and shrugged somewhat helplessly before walking over to Ginny. I could see that her eyes were open but unseeing. Her pupils were diluted and there was a look of enchantment and horror etched into her face. Tom placed his hand on Ginny's cheek and a gentle look passed over him as he stroked her face gently. I was still only slightly confused but Malfoy knew the answer. He knew why Tom was there.  
  
"You're in love with her!" His voice betrayed his shock and disgust.  
  
Mom and dad are back. I'll write what else happened later.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	35. Tom Riddle: Part Two

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, last time I left you in somewhat of a confusing state by saying that the sixteen-year-old version of Lord Voldemort was in love with my best friend and was only alive in her dreams. I was pretty surprised by the news as well. Before I continue though, I want to say that if you EVER trap my sixteen-year-old mind into your pages and fall in love with someone in the future and force them to do everything Tom did to Ginny, you'll be nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes before you can say Quiditch.  
  
All right, so I was standing there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes the size of dinner plates, right after Malfoy dropped that particular bombshell on me. How could this have happened? WHY did this have to happen? And why did this have to happen to Ginny of all people? She's the sweetest, warmest, most selfless person I know (and I know a lot of people). The only person that seems to compare to her is Harry Potter!  
  
"You're in love with her!" Yup, the shock was pretty bad. I think Malfoy and I were nearly sucked back into the real world with my lost concentration if I hadn't realized what was happening. Finally, I sat down and stared at him.  
  
"Talk, now, explain." Malfoy opened his mouth but Tom held up his hand. He smiled sadly as he came to sit on the Basilisk again. He stared at us for a long time before he finally shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"There isn't much to say. When I first met Ginny I knew that she was special. At first she annoyed me with her petty problems and all of the gossip of the school. Her secrets seemed unimportant save for her interest and relation to Harry Potter. Every word that she poured into the pages of my diary simply made me angry. Then, right when my plan was about to come into play I realized how much I was going to miss her talking to me. I knew then that I loved her but unfortunately, my plan had reached the point of no return. I couldn't do anything to save her and I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter. After all, she would become a piece of my mind anyway. We were bound the moment she touched her quill to my pages." I couldn't believe it even as he continued talking about how he had released the Basilisk from its slumber and fixed the entire school to be completely oblivious to everything he (and Ginny) did.  
  
"Tom, why are you giving her nightmares?" I finally found myself asking when we had been standing in silence for a good few minutes.  
  
"I'm not." He said with a hint of sadness. "Every time she sees me, she thinks I mean to harm her. Even if all I do is say hello or just look at her, she becomes so afraid, she automatically suffocates herself in a nightmare of her own creation." Tom looked at me pleadingly and all of a sudden I felt a warmth flood from my chest and all the way through my back and up my neck before taking over my face. WHY were his words suddenly affecting me so much? Genuine pain winked in his eyes and something akin to desperation pinned me to the wall.  
  
"Master?" Malfoy whispered. I nearly screamed at just the thought that I had again forgotten him. Tom turned an intense glance at him before turning back to me with anger in his eyes.  
  
"I hate you." He whispered tensely. That was when I felt a cold arm grab me around the waist and a scream wrench itself out of my mouth. As I blinked in the cold light of the afternoon, I realized that my father was holding me up. He was scowling darkly.  
  
"Mya, NEVER take another person into someone else's dream. Understood?" I stared at him for a long time, not entirely sure who he was or who I was. Then I took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." He smiled despite himself and put me down. I wasn't sure why he was suddenly happy for a few seconds before I realized that I had called him 'dad'. Who would have thought that calling him that would have made him so happy? Aside from my father's mental and emotional triumph, I discovered Malfoy and Ginny staring at me as if I was a ghost. Well, Ginny was the one who was staring at me as if I was a ghost. Malfoy was staring at me with a glazed look on his face.  
  
"Mya, you saw him." Ginny's whisper made me look at her in shock. There wasn't any sort of an accusation, any sort of blame, or any sort of anything but surprise. I nodded slowly and crouched down beside her.  
  
"He isn't an entity of your mind. He's real." I said. She continued to stare at me until my father cleared his throat and the three of us turned towards him. Brushing aside his raven hair, he smiled at me warmly and motioned down the hallway.  
  
"Let's have lunch shall we? Everyone's been waiting and I came when I felt a dream mirror was shattered." Malfoy snapped his head around and stared at my dad for a long time before coming towards him.  
  
"How could you have felt a dream . . . what was it? A dream MIRROR?" My dad nodded and shrugged thoughtlessly.  
  
"I am the King of Dreams. Of course I can feel the presence of dreams around me, especially those closest to my daughter and heir." This made my mouth drop open as it was doing very often nowadays. I was now the heir to my father's kingdom? Great, just wonderful! As if living life not as a human but as a witch, a pixie, a princess, and an heir. Oh, and also someone who was wanted dead. Was there some sort of sign hanging over my head that stated that I wanted all of this trouble? I've always been a magnet for problems but never THIS much!  
  
"How does a dream mirror work?" Malfoy demanded as he and my father started heading down the hallway. Ginny got up and began to walk beside him, her eyes staring straight ahead and not even acknowledging my presence. I kept glancing at her while listening to what my father said.  
  
"A dream mirror is merely a window into the unconscious mind of another person. When Mya broke the surface of the mirror, she broke the only barrier keeping the two worlds separate. The world of the conscious and the world of the unconscious are on two separate planes of existence in which only my descendents can feel, see, and experience. All creatures have dreams and all are vulnerable through their dreams. That's why the Fourth Law was created."  
  
"What's the Fourth Law? And what are the other three?" My dad seemed perfectly comfortable with Malfoy drilling him for information. The only two teachers that could ever keep up with his questions were Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape merely because they don't seem easily intimidated. I don't know for sure but I've heard a lot about the extra help sessions he arranges for him to meet the teachers to continue and further his knowledge and studies.  
  
"The First Law is the law that no creature can use another creature's race to deny them something. There was a problem earlier when a Prince of Green Dragons came to meet the King of Hornets. The King thought that the Prince was actually a snake attempting to trick him and began to insult all Green Dragons when he learnt that he had been mistaken. A war ensued and many thousands of creatures on all sides were killed because of it."  
  
"And the Second Law?"  
  
"The Second Law is that all kingdoms would have their own Labyrinths. Jareth, Mya's godfather and my best friend, is infamous in the Underground for his Labyrinth. His wife was actually the only mortal to have unraveled it and escaped with that which she lost. Mya's mother also solved the Labyrinth when she came here but no one really knows about that incident." Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you have a Labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes. Very few ever manage to find it and then once they do, they never reach the castle. My home is known as the House of Dreams."  
  
"Is there a Labyrinth here?"  
  
"Yes." Malfoy was about to ask another question but my mother exited a room and stiffened when she saw me. I smiled at her and waved nervously and she did the same, hurt but also relief evident in her face. My dad went over and hugged her before motioning us into the War Room. My godparents went over and smiled at me while staring as I sat down with Ginny on my left and Malfoy on my right. It was strange to have him sitting so close to me and yet not having him bug me. Okay, I have to go. Ayesha's coming over to us and she's showing her teeth in what I believe is a terrifying version of a smile. She's the Queen of the Dragons after all and she promised to give me, Malfoy, and Ginny a ride overlooking my mother's kingdom to see what its like.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	36. A Flight and Some Friendly Discussions

Dear Diary,  
  
Wow! I just had one of the best afternoons of my life! (That's kind of pathetic to say, now that I think about it.) After we talked to my parents and godparents for a bit, Ayesha gave us a ride over my mother's kingdom (by us meaning Malfoy, Ginny, and I). Ayesha told us that she wanted the least amount of weight in the front so Ginny sat in front of me and Malfoy sat behind me. It was extremely uncomfortable and slightly unnerving but once we were in the air, none of us minded that we were practically in each other's laps.  
  
The castle is really a lot larger than I thought it was. Ayesha had to fly pretty high before she could be over the various turrets and wards set up to protect certain weak areas of the walls. There are open parts of the castle that Ayesha says are actually gardens that had once belonged to various royals. She pointed out several of them and I was a bit surprised to find out that my mum's was the smallest garden. Malfoy started asking questions again until Ayesha shushed him and flew down into the forest beside the castle. She pointed out a small café right beside a very large cave. When I say café, I don't mean it in the terms that a normal mortal would.  
  
There was an old man with long wispy gray hair with an apron and a tall, busty woman who was holding a tray laden with food. Both stared open- mouthed when Ayesha landed and waited for us to get down. Ginny was the last one since she was the highest up. Turning to the humans, Ayesha snorted and took a thundering step forward.  
  
"These young ones are hungry. I ask that you bring them food and drink as quickly as you can and the finest at that. I will have firestone." With that, Ayesha sat down with her long tail curled around a table. I took this to mean that she wanted us to sit there so I went and sat down, looking about as nervous as I felt. Malfoy sat down right after I did and Ginny reluctantly sat down as well.  
  
"How long have you known about whom you are?" Malfoy demanded once the silence had dragged on for a while. I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice but swallowed the lie that I had been about to say. It's a dirty, nasty habit to have a lie always ready, like an excuse when a salesman wants to get you interested in used vacuum cleaners or something of equal interest. I actually had to think for a minute before answering and by then Ginny seemed a little more relaxed than she had after dreaming about Tom.  
  
"I learnt about it this summer actually. I thought I was a Muggle since I couldn't do magic and I'd never received any kind of letter or magical training. The people I grew up with were Muggles and they didn't know anyone who was magical so I was under the impression that magic didn't exist, under no fault of my own." I added, seeing the disgusted look on Malfoy's face. He really looks ugly when he acts superior. Its one of the things I hate about him (among other things). "And then they told me I'd be going to a new school, namely Hogwarts, and they shipped me off here. My supposed aunt and uncle there were the ones that dropped the bomb on me."  
  
"How did you learn magic then? We've all had years to learn." Malfoy pointed out.  
  
"Oh, that was the most WONDERFUL experience of my LIFE! I'd absolutely LOVE to take that WONDERFUL potion again that gave me a HEADACHE for about a MONTH and nearly KILLED me because it was trying to fit my school books into my HEAD!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice acidly. "And it gives me even WORSE headaches every time I TOUCH someone with a different magical AURA then mine." As you can tell, I'm still very touchy about the whole let's-drive-Mya-mad-by-stomping-too-much-information-into-her-head-all-at- once thing.  
  
We were silent for a long time before I turned to Ginny. She wasn't listening to us but rather staring out at nothingness. I watched her for a long time before I sighed.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, glancing at Ginny. "What's the matter with Weasley?" I glared at him for a minute before I sighed again, this time in frustration.  
  
"You know, calling us by our last names is going to get very tiring and Morgana will definitely have an easier time tracking me down and murdering me painfully if she knows that you don't trust us enough even to speak to us as a civilized human being." Malfoy arched an eyebrow at me, which wasn't necessarily superior but it was a bit mocking.  
  
"What, you want me to hold your hand and call you 'my little dove'?" Malfoy demanded emotionlessly. Ginny actually started giggling. I glared at him and gave him a smile filled with teeth.  
  
"Not unless I'm aloud to call you a 'spoiled little bastard' first." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I was just trying to be friendly. After all, it's not like I WANT to be slaughtered, you know." Ayesha was watching me with a weird twinkle in her eyes. I think she saw through my little act and saw that I was much more interested in glomping Malfoy right then instead of trading insults or pretending I didn't care.  
  
"Tom used to call me 'my Virginia' . . . ." Ginny confided with a faint smile on her face. "He would always say things like that." Her expression suddenly darkened. "When he got angry, he'd call me other things. Usually he'd call me Weasley or Ginny, just to show me that I was naïve, but then he started to hurt me." I exchanged a glance with Malfoy before I turned back to see Ginny trying not to cry. "He'd make me stay up all night just talking to him. He didn't want me to leave him alone. And he would say terrible things, like he wanted me to kill my brothers. And he wanted me to help him hurt people. I d-didn't want to, and he got madder. He s-said if I didn't, then h-he'd have to kill me." I put out a tentative hand to pat Ginny on the shoulder but she hugged me tightly. I don't really understand it but her hugs always seem to catch me off guard. It's probably because she's the only one who ever hugged me in my entire life.  
  
Well, Malfoy started looking really uncomfortable. I don't think he's ever had to deal with a girl crying. Well, not someone he hadn't purposefully forced to cry. I don't think he's ever had to (or wanted to) consul anyone who's upset before. I wasn't exactly too sure of my abilities in this situation either so I just patted Ginny on the back and tried to get her to calm down. Eventually I started thinking about Tom again.  
  
If he had been so terrible to her, why was he suddenly behaving differently? WHY was he behaving differently? And then, being the slow idiot that I am, I realized that maybe Tom had been LYING to me! Yes, NOW I think this most insightful of thoughts! It is perfectly logical that the twisted son of a bitch (pardon my language) who took over my best friend's mind for an entire year, might have actually been lying to me so that I wouldn't hex him out of Ginny's dreams. Wouldn't you say so? After all, he turns into a sadistic guy (ha, no curse word there though I was tempted) who loves to orphan very nice people like Harry Potter and turn people around my same age (a.k.a. Malfoy) into his little lackeys. So wouldn't it be obvious that he was lying?  
  
He probably wasn't in love with Ginny at all!  
  
Ginny started to calm down and by then we had our food and we ate in relative silence. Ayesha started telling us a little about the forest and how the residents had only just started returning after many years of exile because of the war. She also mentioned something about an annual ball and how the castle would probably be a mess since the ball was quite soon. Malfoy, of course, wanted to know how we could be having a ball in the middle of a war. Ayesha explained that it was an annual ball that was so imbedded in tradition that Fae law basically forbade anyone to cancel it, (not that mother hasn't tried). So then when we were finished, Ayesha took us on another flying trip for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
And I just had a few spare minutes to scribble all of this down as we get dressed for dinner. Malfoy was almost jumping for joy when my parents said that we had to dress up for the guests that would be at dinner to welcome us. Mom didn't seem too excited by the idea and Ginny became really shy at the mention of dressing up, but not Malfoy. I guess that's all he gets to be excited about at his house. Every time he talks about his home, I get the distinct feeling it wasn't a very happy place. Oh well, it's not really my problem right?  
  
After all, Malfoy isn't even my friend. He's rude to me and Ginny. He's rude to everyone in Gryffindor, now that I think about it. And he works for Tom, which makes me wonder if maybe he really IS as evil as Ron, Hermione and Harry seem to think. That would be a pretty bad thing considering I might have to trust him one day. Why should I be happy about having to trust someone who was obviously raised to backstab anyone that got in his way? Well, Malfoy and Ginny are coming, I can hear them bickering from here.  
  
I'll write some more after dinner, maybe rant about what I think about Tom or something.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	37. Married?

Dear Diary,  
  
I hate my parents. I really do. I can't believe they would do this to me! I thought they loved me! Wait a second; I have to move so I don't get you all wet. YES, I AM crying! Shut up! I hate them. Here's what happened.  
  
Ginny and Malfoy were bickering as usual when they came into the room: something about Quiditch. Since I'm not exactly the best person to talk to when discussing a matter concerning perspiration or physical contact resulting in a bloody nose, I remained quiet as we walked to the throne room. I was wearing this very pretty red dress with little opals embedded into the hem and the v-shaped neckline (which is showing more skin than I've ever allowed in my entire life, never mind that I've always worn long sleeves and jeans). Malfoy stopped talking when he saw me and just stared at me for a few moments before he sneered and said something about my hair looking strange. And he was lying the filthy little bastard! My hair was fine! I hate worrying about my appearance, I REALLY do. And it was finally straight! I used a bloody charm and I KNEW it was perfect!  
  
Eventually Malfoy and Ginny started yelling about their House teams and how one team was better than the other. I was getting really annoyed by the time we finally arrived at the ballroom and I was quick to move away from them so that they could argue and yell at each other in peace. The last I saw of them was Ginny's bottle-green dress swirling around her ankles as she turned to glare up at Malfoy, who wore a black tuxedo and looked as if he was some dashing prince preparing to assassinate someone. That was one of the strange things about Malfoy: he could be charming when he wanted to be but when he wasn't trying to be, he really did look like a scary guy.  
  
But I'm missing the point aren't I? I keep thinking about tonight and always I preoccupy myself with the tiny unimportant details to keep myself from thinking about the horrible truth. Because the truth is that my parents betrayed me. I can't believe they would do this to me! I can't believe ANYONE would do this to anyone! I don't want to get married; I'm far too young for that! I don't know whose brilliant idea it was but I'm supposed to be getting married to someone I only met a few hours ago. What makes it worse is that I don't really want to relive the entire horrible thing and explain it to you. Well, I suppose I must. As soon as I get it through my head and down onto paper the sooner I'll be able to deal with the problem and complain for the rest of eternity until they don't make me marry. I don't want to get married; not yet anyway.  
  
Okay, as I said, I walked away from Ginny and Malfoy in the middle of their Quiditch talk (a.k.a. flying around on sticks and throwing a ball through a hoop some horrifying hundred feet above the heavenly ground) when I came across my mother and my godmother talking to each other warmly. When they saw me, both women seemed to get very nervous all of a sudden. They motioned for me to come over so I went and sat down in the empty seat between them.  
  
"You look great Mya!" Sarah told me with a warm smile. The way she said it, appraisingly, I knew that I really must have looked beautiful. She didn't use that grown-up voice that meant that she was simply saying something that she thought would please me and shut me up at the same time. She really, honestly meant it. I gave her my warmest smile (yes, it WAS very rusty so shut up) and I tried to make polite conversation with them without embarrassing myself TOO much (which I am quite capable of doing with this treacherous tongue of mine).  
  
"Thanks. You look very pretty too." Sarah waved away my comment.  
  
"I don't really like these social gatherings. This is more of Jareth's thing than mine. Did he tell you that I was a mortal before I met him? I'm only the Queen of the Goblins because I'm married to him." I smiled knowing that I wasn't likely to make myself a fool by saying something that a non- human wouldn't understand. "I was a normal girl until I wished my little brother away." This threw me off my guard and I demanded, in a show of my curious nature, to know exactly what she meant. My mother helped her explain that when she was a teenager, Sarah had wished away her baby brother to the Goblin King without expecting him to actually come and grant her wish. She also didn't believe him the first time when Jareth had tried to tell her that he was in love with her.  
  
Eventually I was able to figure out a few things about my parents. First of all, my mother and father were never meant to be together (they still weren't married, I think I mentioned this before) and my maternal grandmother had done everything in her power to stop them from being together. This included lying to everyone, killing some of her own children (a.k.a. my aunts and uncle), casting a spell on my mother to make her fall in love with Jareth and even betraying my mother to Queen Morgana! How she managed to still be alive after THAT and fighting in the War, I'm not entirely sure. I've also found out that just because a person is immortal doesn't necessarily mean that said person can't die. My parents CAN die, and mostly likely would LIKE to do one day.  
  
Thinking about it now, I guess I'd like to die one day too. Life can be wonderful but most of the time life is horrible. To have to live forever would be like being stuck forever. What if there's a heaven? What if there's a next life? What if there's nothing? I think I'd like to know someday the answer to that question. Not NOW of course, I still want to live. I have no intention of dying or allowing myself to be killed for a question that I'd prefer to have answered in the comfort of my bed at a ripe old age. But yes, I've gone off on a tangent and I'm babbling on endlessly. I must sound like Professor Trelawney.  
  
Eventually Ginny came to sit with me and complained about what an ass Malfoy was being. When I informed her that this was nothing new she just started complaining more vehemently. Old conversations and grudges were brought up: him calling Hermione a Mudblood, making fun of Harry, ridiculing her brother, calling her Weasel's little runt sister . . . all of these things were voiced more than once. She stopped a few times when she was about to mention anything concerning Voldemort, Tom Riddle, first year, Death Eaters or Basilisk. I listened with one ear and ignored her with the other. I wasn't really in the mood to hear all of the terrible things that Malfoy had ever done so I eventually told Ginny that I was going to get something to eat.  
  
I was a little surprised when my mother grabbed my arm (I was sitting beside her) under the table and squeezed my fingers. She wasn't looking at me so I assumed she thought I was my father or she didn't even know she was doing it. From Sarah's expression beside my mother, she wasn't too happy about whatever they were looking at either. I glanced at the doors and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Queen Morgana come strutting into the room as if she owned the place. Clad in her usual décor of shadows and blood for lipstick (okay, not completely sure about that but it really DID look like blood), she came waltzing into the room and began harassing my dad, who started choking on his drink when he saw her come in. Jareth actually narrowed his eyes and shattered the glass he was holding, just glaring at her.  
  
Letting go of my mother, I immediately went over to rescue my father. I don't know if it was Gryffindor pride, Pixie pride, human pride, or even just a daughter's pride but I had to save my dad. He looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when I bumped into Malfoy. He opened his mouth, probably to insult me but stopped when he noticed my eyes elsewhere. Upon noticing Morgana he too clenched his jaw and seemed to be calculating the best means of escaping death, torture or merely an unpleasant conversation with her. He grabbed my arm when he realized what I was planning to do.  
  
"What are you thinking? Have you gone mad?" He hissed in a deadly voice. His eyes were narrowed to laser points and I was sure if I hadn't been used to him by now, his look would have killed me. I shook off his arm and glared right back at him.  
  
"I'm going to help my dad. No one invited HER here." So with that, I turned and nearly ran straight into someone's chest. Alright fine, I DID walk into someone's chest. It wasn't MY fault he was waiting for me to turn around and didn't expect me to be moving while performing this feat. He made a strange 'oof' sound when I ran into him and Malfoy actually had to catch me when I rocketed off said chest and back into him. I stared up at a handsome boy with opal colored eyes, steel gray hair, chalky white skin, and FANGS. I'm not kidding, there were two white FANGS sticking out of his mouth, which was just as pale as the rest of him. He licked his FANGS and then smiled at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't expect you to move with such vigilance." Okay, who talks like that?! I've never heard anyone talk like that! He bowed and looked at me carefully before smiling, exposing more of his FANGS. Yes, I'm capitalizing FANGS because those FANGS were very distracting. I was sure I must have looked like a nice little appetizer for him and his FANGS. "I am Prince Shiva of the Vampire Kingdom. Might I have the pleasure of your name?" Yes, the little FANG boy was the prince of Vampires, explaining quite nicely why he had those very large FANGS.  
  
"I'm Mya." I said with half my attention on his FANGS and the other on the arm that Malfoy had around my waist. It was strange but having him holding me the way he was, as if he was prepared to protect me, sent shivers down my back. FANG boy seemed a little surprised for a minute before his eyes widened. I glanced in the general direction he was looking at and nearly had a cardiac arrest. There was Queen Morgana giving me a toothy smirk. Malfoy let go of me and backed away from us. I really hated him for leaving me there at that very moment.  
  
"Well, hello little princess," Morgana began very pleasantly. I wondered for a brief moment if she was planning to kill me in front of all those people. My own mother was in the crowd somewhere! Would she let me die? What would death be like? "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."  
  
"So you know her, my lady?" Shiva said, his smirk decidedly mischievous as he glanced at Morgana briefly. He was eyeing me in a hungry sort of way. Well, FANGS off you little blood-sucker! "She looks remarkably like you." Morgana snorted, which was rather odd considering she was a Queen. Still, she managed to do it as if she had done it all her life. Snorting I mean, not being a Queen.  
  
"She is Michu's little girl." Shiva's eyes grew wide at that and he smiled fully, which showed ALL of his gleaming white teeth, including those hideous FANGS.  
  
"Well, then we're already acquainted aren't we? After all, we'll be getting married when you turn fifteen." I'm sure I must have looked like a moron with my mouth hanging open and my face so pale I was sure I'd be turning transparent soon. The way he said it, as if he was looking forward to it and also thinking that I would, I was sure I'd die. He said it as if he was happy to meet me. I nearly fainted, really. I started blacking out. I started to see red and I felt really tipsy. And trust me; it wasn't the glass of wine I'd sipped at the beginning of the dance when I was talking to my mum and Sarah.  
  
"What?" I finally managed to blurt out. Shiva looked a bit surprised at my reaction because he turned to the only person it made sense to talk to: my father. He was standing right behind Morgana and just as pale as I was. If I looked anything like what he did then I'm afraid my reputation as a girl with nerves of steal must have been shattered. He looked as if he had been told to drink someone's blood (which I think Shiva has had the urge to do ever since he laid eyes on me because that hungry look never leaves him). My dad cleared his throat uncomfortably and didn't look at me. Instead he looked at Shiva in this obsessive sort of way. I think he was forcing himself NOT to look at me.  
  
"Yes, she will. We might postpone the wedding for obvious reasons." He glared pointedly at Morgana before continuing. "But the wedding will take place." Shiva's eyes widened gleefully and he smiled at me, showing those FANGS again.  
  
"Wonderful! I want to see how different you've become ever since I saw you when you were a year old." The eagerness in his voice, the dazzling lights, the dancers, the entire FUCKED up situation just got to me. I turned right around and without saying a word ran out of the ballroom. I'm sure Shiva wanted to come after me and make sure that I was alright but my dad stopped him. I didn't really care. I came running here to write down all of this so I can try to make sense of it. Now that I've looked over it I realize just how stupid I must sound and just how stupid this situation IS!  
  
This is probably what my parents wanted to tell me at Christmas. How wonderful that I had to find out this way! My dad couldn't even LOOK at me when he said I was going to get married next year. And the smirk on Morgana's face said that she KNEW what was going on! She probably brought Shiva just to watch me suffer like this! I'm not kidding; she really loves to see me broken and distraught. I know she did this. I just know it!  
  
Okay, someone's at the door. I think its Ginny. I'll probably be back later.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	38. Return to the Forbidden Forest

Dear Diary,  
  
You're going to think its stupid, what I just did. I don't care. I can't stay in this damned place anymore. Ginny was the one that came in when I opened the door a few hours ago. She seemed a little upset that I left her alone with Malfoy. It seems that when he left, some strange guys that wanted to dance with her approached her. When she couldn't find me she thought that she would return to our room and so that's how she came. She got really upset until I asked her to stop yelling at me in this very tiny voice. She stopped yelling and stared at me. I was never that quiet.  
  
She demanded to know what was wrong. I wouldn't say anything so she sat down next to me and stared at me carefully. She knew that I always listened to her no matter what and that I wouldn't be that quiet unless there was something seriously wrong. When I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I told her about my parent's secret plans to marry me off to Shiva. The look on her face would have made me laugh at any other time. I just felt numb with betrayal and anger.  
  
"Why would they do that without even asking you?"  
  
"I have no idea! If I knew, don't you think I would have DONE something? Like, I don't know, KILLED them sooner? I trusted them! I thought they loved me! I was going to give them a chance but I guess not, can't now that I know what they were planning!" When I finished yelling, I just sat there glaring at my hands.  
  
I buried my fingers in my hair and didn't look at Ginny. I couldn't. If I saw the look of pity on her face that I KNEW she would have, I knew I'd do one of two things. Either I would snap and hit her, or I would break down crying. Neither was very appealing to me, especially because Ginny is my only friend. I might hang around Malfoy because he's HERE and I might like my godmother and my parents and Ayesha, but Ginny is really the only person I can trust. How pathetic is that? I can only trust one person.  
  
"Ginny, will you come with me? I have to get out of here. I can't stay here." Ginny stared at me for a long moment before she nodded.  
  
"Let's go." So we got up right then and there and went out of our room. I felt bad that I was leaving without any notice but then I realized that they deserved it. After arranging a marriage without my permission, I was going to force myself not to care about them anymore. I had really started to like my parents; really, they were so kind to me. But I swear to God, NO one is going to make me marry anyone, especially when that someone thinks I'm a snack!  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess." I told Ginny just as we were preparing to leave the hallway. Ginny turned to me and I found myself blushing. I only ever apologized once in a blue moon and when I did, I tended to do it in the secrecy of my own mind. This was probably the first time I had ever apologized to someone's face and meant it.  
  
"That's okay." Ginny said with a warm smile. "Thanks for being my friend." I waved away her comment and nodded towards the way we were going.  
  
We started hurrying down several steps and past the ballroom with the utmost secrecy. I thought that no one saw us. After all, I was in my Mission Impossible mode and I thought that I was invisible (you know, like a spy, shut up, I know it's pathetic) so I didn't really think anyone followed us. It was when we finally got outside that someone grabbed me and I almost screamed, just like a little baby.  
  
"Where do you think you're going without me?" Malfoy hissed. He was glaring at me, really glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be in Hell right now. Malfoy whirled me around and smashed me up against a wall and pointed his wand right between my eyes. "I will NOT just be left behind! You're the reason I'm here in the first place you stupid Mudblood!" Ginny put her wand right to Malfoy's temple while he was busy yelling at me.  
  
"Put your wand down right now, Malfoy. If you curse her, I'll curse you worse." Malfoy gave her an I'm-better-than-you-and-know-your-every-move glare.  
  
"I could kill her. THAN what would you do?" Ginny surprisingly smirked. Yes, Ginny, my best friend Ginny, the quiet and timid Ginny that was so kind, smirked as if she was a Slytherin. In that moment I didn't recognize her anymore. Malfoy paled.  
  
"Then you'd be joining her now wouldn't you?" Malfoy kept his wand at my forehead for a second longer before he backed away from me. I grabbed his wand and nearly snapped it in half, glaring at him.  
  
"If you do that again, I'll kill you myself." I hissed. Ginny put down her wand and glared at him as well. "Thanks Ginny." I added before motioning towards the door. "Let's go. And Malfoy, if you want to come with us you had better not threaten either of us. Understood?" Malfoy grudgingly nodded and watched as I pocketed his wand.  
  
"Give that back." He said.  
  
"So you can kill one of us when our backs are turned? Not bloody likely." Ginny hissed. Malfoy glared at her.  
  
"I'm no use to you unless I have my wand."  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it, he's right." I said as I took out his wand and gave it back to him. "But you realize that if you kill either of us, the guards will kill you. So don't bother." Malfoy nodded and followed as we continued out of the castle. I don't really understand why I trusted him not to hurt us. Well, maybe he would threaten to do something just to nurture his bruised ego. I had the urge to rub it in his face but I thought better of it. All of our nerves were strained and just the hint of an insult would probably send us all into attack mode.  
  
We made it outside without anyone seeing us. We even got past the guards and various people before we came across someone. To my horror, it turned out to be Shiva. He had been about to enter the forest bordering the castle when he turned to look at us. It was strange but in the moonlight his hair seemed black and his opal eyes were huge enough to drown in. I think he must have sensed me staring at him because he saw us coming.  
  
"Mya?" I stiffened and backed up until I was against Ginny. She pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Is that him?" She whispered. I nodded and she snarled. She actually snarled. I thought for a minute that maybe she was a werewolf or even a vampire herself. I snarl every once in a while when I'm upset but Ginny doesn't snarl. She smiles and is kind and takes care of sick animals with a gentleness that's almost sickening. This new, cruel Ginny wasn't someone I was accustomed to be around. "Get out of our way."  
  
Before I could blink, I was in Shiva's arms. I blinked again before I could process what had just happened. He had lashed out, nearly shattered Ginny's wand and grabbed me. He was holding me against his chest and hissing. I don't understand why everyone was suddenly making animal noises. The next thing I'd hear was Malfoy meowing or something just as odd. Anyway, Shiva was holding me in a very protective way and, like I said before, hissing.  
  
"Mya, close your eyes. I don't want you to have to watch me kill them." Shiva said. I grabbed the front of his shirt desperately.  
  
"No! Don't! She's my best friend!" Shiva paused and looked down at me. "Don't hurt her!" He stared at me for a long moment before he nodded.  
  
"Alright, I won't harm her. Relax." I did relax knowing that he wasn't going to harm her. That was the last thing I wanted to do. "Why are you three out here? You're in danger." Back then; I don't really know what I was feeling. Relief and anxiety I guess, but now that I think about it, Shiva was being incredibly kind to me. In fact, he was being a perfect gentleman. I guess I must have come off as a brat by just assuming that he was a bad guy just because he's a vampire. He can't help it if he's born that way anymore than Ginny can help being born into a poor family.  
  
"Who is this?" Malfoy demanded in a snide voice. Shiva gave him such a piercing look, Malfoy actually cringed. I've never seen him do that before. If I wasn't going to be forced to marry him, I might have liked Shiva. He's, for lack of a better word, handy.  
  
"I am Prince Shiva of the Vampires." Shiva said in a surprisingly cold voice. I felt a shiver glide up my back, just like in those really good horror movies. You know: the ones that leave you with nightmares for weeks. "I'm Mya's fiancé." Malfoy's face was priceless since, evidently, he hadn't been listening when Shiva first announced this bit of news. Malfoy's mouth dropped open and he just stared at Shiva as if he was some kind of bug that had just declared itself to be his father or something equally disturbing. "And you are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said. He glared at me, worse than before, and turned back to Shiva with a disgusted glint to his eyes, as he looked him up and down. "No wonder she wanted to leave." Shiva glanced down at me but I said nothing. Instead, I pictured killing Malfoy very slowly and very painfully. I really did. The mere idea of Malfoy judging me like that filled me with so much anger; I was prepared to hit him. I didn't even know Shiva and yet he was being surprisingly nice. Now Malfoy had to mess it up by saying something like that, even if it was true.  
  
"You're running away? Why?" I shook my head and took a step away from him to make space between us. I couldn't stand being that close to anyone.  
  
"I didn't know about the marriage." I muttered. "They didn't tell me. I couldn't stay." Shiva stared at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief. I braced myself just waiting for him to start yelling at me. Why not? Everyone else seemed to find yelling at me a great way to get rid of excess stress. Like one of those stress squishy balls that you squeeze repeatedly when you're nervous or stressed (thus the name), yelling at me got the same result for most people.  
  
"I thought you knew!" Shiva said gently. "I understand now. Please forgive me, I had no idea." Shiva took a respectful distance away from me and smiled. Yes, this showed me his fangs but it wasn't so bad this time. "Well, I shall begin by being your friend, won't I? Please, let me help you." I glanced at Ginny, who shrugged, and then back at him.  
  
"Do you know how to get Aboveground?" I found myself asking. Shiva nodded pleasantly and motioned towards his chest.  
  
"I can send you there right now if you wish. Do you mind if I come with you? I want to make sure nothing happens to you." I was flattered that he cared. I still am as a matter of fact. I agreed and Ginny smiled at him warmly now that he seemed to have proven to be a friend. Malfoy, on the other hand, was furious. His face was a soft shade of pink and his eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous or something. But that's stupid right? Malfoy being jealous of Shiva is like Harry being jealous of Snape: it just doesn't make sense.  
  
Shiva took my hand and Ginny's and both Ginny and I reluctantly held Malfoy's hands. He was still glaring when Shiva closed his eyes and opened them when we suddenly appeared inside of the Forbidden Forest. I would have probably liked holding Malfoy's hand if I still wasn't so furious with him. He had threatened me after all. Shiva told us that we were too far away from the castle to get there tonight so he suggested that we sleep in the forest for now. It was stupid to come here now but I just couldn't stay in the castle anymore. I had to get out of there.  
  
Shiva is watching me closely as I write. I don't think he's going to go to sleep but just keep watch over us so that no creatures can sneak up on us. He IS powerful remember? I THINK he is anyway since he's the vampire prince and all. I'm starting to like him. He didn't know that my parents hadn't informed me of our wedding so I can't blame him. I just feel a really funny tingling in my stomach whenever he looks at me. I don't think that hungry look in his eyes is blood lust. I think he's in love with me, as strange as that sounds. And I'm really flattered. Maybe I might like him too some day . . . but I don't know. Malfoy looks different now that he's asleep. He looks more innocent and peaceful as does Ginny. But I know that they're capable of murder, even Ginny. I think Tom must have affected her even more than she knows.  
  
Shiva though . . . I don't know what to think of him . . . . Oh God, he's getting up! He's walking towards me!  
  
. . . .  
  
. . . .  
  
. . . .  
  
Oh my God, he kissed me.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	39. Demented Dreams

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm confused. VERY confused. This morning was one that so disoriented me that even now I'm debating whether to wake Ginny and talk over my misgivings concerning just about everything. When I opened my eyes confusedly, I was more than a little shocked when I found Shiva hovering over me and staring at me with a more intense version of his hungry look. At first I was so disoriented by the dark ceiling and the black satin sheets over my NAKED body before I realized that Shiva wasn't exactly dressed either. I opened my mouth to yell at him to get the FUCK away from me but he just . . . um . . . kissed me. More like attacked me with his mouth. The worst part? I liked it. Yes, I fucking liked it!  
  
I stared at him in horror and shot up. Looking around frantically, I was surprised to find myself in a place surrounded by trees. Shiva was, in fact, sitting propped up against a tree some five or so feet away from me. At first I had no idea what was going on. Then I slowly began to realize that what I had just seen was a dream. From the looks of it, the dream hadn't been mine either. Shiva was smirking with his eyes closed and that was when I realized something ELSE. Shiva was the one that had been dreaming about the two of us on a satin bed in our birthday suits.  
  
So naturally I got up and placed Ginny's sleeping body between us and trying not to make a sound so as not to wake her, Malfoy or Shiva. Perhaps if I wasn't so close to him he wouldn't be able to project anymore of his dreams into my mind. I know now that that must have been what happened. His dreams had been so powerful he had actually started projecting them without meaning to. Sorry if my writing's shaky but I'm still scared just thinking about it. I mean, I felt his lips on me! I FELT him! It was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced. Yes, even worse than the potion my "aunt" gave me.  
  
That was how I ended up sleeping between Malfoy and Ginny just so that I would be away from Shiva. What can I say? The idea that he might wake up and decide to act upon his dreams was enough to send me running and screaming into the Forbidden Forest. After slowing my breath and closing my eyes, I managed to slow my thoughts and finally relax. When I opened my eyes to the sound of dripping water, I turned to find Tom Riddle squatting beside me. He had his head tilted curiously to one side and a long, black wand twirling idly in his right hand.  
  
"I see Virginia often dreams of you." He said with a charming smile on his face. A lock of jet black hair partly covered one green eye and his Slytherin robes made him look the model of perfect innocence. Well, except perhaps for the evil gleam in his one visible eye, making him look like a snake wearing a perfect marble mask. Speaking of which, weren't his eyes red the last time I saw him?  
  
"I see you enjoy tricking people." I said with my worst glare. He just smiled at me even more charmingly.  
  
"So you believe that I was trying to trick you?" His eyes acquired an even more dangerous glint. "Smart girl." That was when it really struck that Tom was very dangerous. Worse still, he was inside of my friend's dream mirror. He was hurting her. He had been lying to me. I was going to kill him.  
  
"I knew it." I hissed. He shrugged calmly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. You may be a powerful dream but I won't have a twat like you invading my territory." The way he said this, as if I was a particularly nasty bit of slime on his robes that he was patiently getting rid of, made my face flush with anger.  
  
"Your WHAT?!" I screamed. The dream became a searing red and Tom looked around in curious astonishment. "You invade my best friend's dreams, try to trick me and then you tell me she's your TERRITORY?!" A black pit appeared beneath Tom and he yelped when hungry hands grabbed his robes and legs, dragging him down into an iron cage. He screamed and struggled in vain as I calmly leapt down into the hole, perfectly secure in my own power. In real life, Tom would have probably kicked my ass from here to the Stone Age. But in this world, in the dream world, he was on MY territory. When he was finally sure that the cage wouldn't open, he turned furious red eyes on me. Ah, so making him angry made his eyes change.  
  
"Let me out!" He hissed.  
  
"And why would I want to do that; so that you can terrorize Ginny some more?" He took several deep breaths and was calm again. There was a vein at his temple that was throbbing visibly but otherwise he looked like a perfect marble statue.  
  
"Let me out or I will kill you." He said with such obvious arrogance and calm that I was very tempted to let him try. Of course, tempting a man who would later become the most feared Dark Lord of all time was one of those things that I knew by instinct was about as smart as walking up to Morgana and giving her a good kick in the rump. Instead I waved my hand at the cage, which constricted and left very little room for Tom to do anything but stand, glaring at me with such venom that I was sure he was planning some awful way of making me deeply regret meeting him.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Ginny anymore." I said with as much of my old dignity as I could find. "I won't stand for it." He laughed a cold, high pitched laugh that made the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. His smirk, half twisted by the shadows, gave me a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was astonished that it was the same excitement mixed with horror that took me over when Shiva had been kissing me (in real life) with a hunger that made me feel repulsive and beautiful at the same time.  
  
"Ah, so you're a Gryffindor at Hogwarts." He said uproariously, obviously having seen my school uniform and the lion coat-of-arms that marked me as a Gryffindor. I felt my face drain of color. "Oh this is rich. What are you doing in Virginia's mind? Oh DO tell me. I've wished to know the secret to such advanced mind reading like dream-jumping since I read of such a thing existing." I raised an eyebrow and forced myself not to smirk back at him.  
  
"I am not human." I said in a very small but dark voice. "My borne name is Kaisa, Princess and heir to the Kingdom of Dreams. I was raised as a Muggle, as Mya. Only recently have I learnt about my dream abilities and I'm not entirely sure how to work these new powers just yet. I've already told you all of this but you, evidently, didn't believe me the first time." Tom's eyes had widened with interest and some surprise. But only some. He knew what I was; I could tell by the way he was staring at me. He knew what it meant to be the heir to the world of dreams.  
  
"Virginia is stirring. You'll have to leave soon." He said with obvious regret. "Won't you visit me again? Its dreadfully dull in the mind of a girl like Ms. Weasley." I glared at him and I forced myself back into my own body. Ginny was indeed stirring slightly but she went directly back to sleep. For some strange reason, it wasn't the fact that Ginny didn't wake up yet that bothered me but the fact that I was disappointed at leaving Tom behind. I had the feeling I would have very much liked to speak to him.  
  
"Something wrong, Princess?" I turned slowly towards Malfoy, staring at him as if he wasn't there. His smirk slowly faded from his face as he noticed the glazed look in my eyes. I was still thinking of Tom and the way he had been staring at me hungrily when he realized what I was. "Hey, Princess, wake up." He said a little more firmly. My head snapped up and I looked at him more closely.  
  
I wish I hadn't. He was lying on his side, propped up on his left elbow with his long legs entwined comfortably. His robes were open revealing his rumpled shirt with a long cut down the right hem. His hair was covering his eyes, giving him a deeply ruffled look that made him seem all the more adorably naughty. Perhaps it was my new obsession for bad boys, perhaps it was the two dreams I had been rudely dragged into, I found myself scooting closer to Malfoy and leaning towards his face.  
  
At first he simply stared at me until I hesitated. He seemed to come to his senses and practically leapt away from me. "What are you playing at?" He hissed, looking confused and angry: VERY angry. I stared at him for a long moment and lay on my back, staring at the dark canopy above our heads. He continued staring at me with that same venomous look on his face.  
  
"I saw Tom again." I whispered. "He wants to see me again. Why do you work for Voldemort?" He seemed taken aback by my sudden question. He looked at Ginny with a somewhat desperate expression on his face, probably willing her to wake and help him out of my absurd line of questioning. When it became clear he had to answer me, he gave me a piercing glare.  
  
"Who says that I work for the Dark Lord?" He hissed. I watched him for a moment and felt my eyes dilute while staring into those stormy depths.  
  
"I know." I said calmly. And without waiting for him to speak, I turned over and fell promptly back to sleep. I could faintly hear Malfoy trying to rouse me but I had the distinct feeling of sleeping like a log. I woke up a few minutes ago feeling even more confused than ever before. Malfoy was feigning sleep and only glanced at me when he heard me writing all of this down.  
  
I'm worried. What can possibly be happening to me?  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	40. Secrets Revealed

Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, I'm currently in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I wouldn't normally be here, seeing as Myrtle has a habit of peering at me through the door just as she bursts into tears and sobs about people not liking her. Then of course she goes into full tantrum mode when I try to explain that I don't hate her and that no, I don't think she's ugly and would she please stop crying all over my diary. Then of course she'd get extremely offended when I tell her she can't read my diary and then she wails in my ear and dives into one of the toilets and sulks in the U-bend or worse, floods the place so I have to run out looking like a drowned rat.  
  
Well, you're probably wondering what the Hell I'm doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom if I have to risk all of the above. I've been lucky that Myrtle just sniffs at me angrily and goes to sulk by the sinks. I know that this is going to go against my entire personality but I'm here because I'm avoiding Shiva. Maybe I should explain what happened since this morning? Yeah, that would be a good idea.  
  
When Ginny and Shiva woke up yesterday, Malfoy stopped pretending that he was sleeping and I stopped writing in my diary and stuffed the thing quickly into my pocket. Ginny noticed me blushing when Shiva looked at me and she looked really confused as I sat there really not wanting to look at him. Malfoy seemed to get really agitated when Shiva smirked at me in this knowing way. I have the feeling that Shiva knew what I had seen and he knew that I had enjoyed it too. And Malfoy, being Malfoy, knew that something was up and that he wouldn't have liked it if someone had told him. I mean, come on, Malfoy hates me. Why would he want to know about Shiva's wet dream including me? It would have probably disgusted him and given him nightmares forever (which I might have had to see since I obviously have no control of where I go when I'm sleeping). Imagine hearing about Snape having a wet dream?  
  
Oh God, bad mental picture. I really should NOT have even considered what hearing about that would be like. Ew, now I'm SURE I'll have nightmares about Snape! Ugh, oh this is just great. What the Hell was I talking about before? Hang on; I'm going to check back on what I wrote. Oh right, waking up.  
  
We didn't talk very much as Shiva led us to Hogwarts (how he knew where the school was, I'm not sure I WANT to know) but Ginny walked very close to me. In fact, she grabbed my hand a few times and looked worriedly at Malfoy and Shiva. She must have noticed the looks Shiva kept giving me and the way he kept licking his lips in this appealing but dangerous way. Oh great, that sounded as if I was falling for the guy. No, he must be trying to get me to like him since I'm supposedly going to marry him. This bites, in the literal and figurative way.  
  
So there I was, stuck walking towards Hogwarts with my best friend, my most hated upperclassman and my soon-to-be husband who looked as if he was getting hungry. Needless to say, when the four of us walked out of the Forbidden Forest to find Ginny and my Care of Magical Creatures class staring at us as if we had been dead, I felt like crawling under a rock and actually dying. They just stared at us as we walked past them (Shiva and Malfoy ignored them completely and lead us up the steps of Hogwarts).  
  
We walked all the way up to Dumbledore's office (Malfoy led the way since he was a Prefect) and we walked in to find my human parents, two people that were undoubtedly Malfoy's parents and two more red haired adults who were probably Ginny's parents. I could tell each by the way they were glaring at each other and how they held themselves. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be on the verge of strangling the other and the two fathers had clearly been told by Dumbledore to stop some kind of argument they had been having (a person could tell because they acted the same way a three-year-old would if he was sent to time-out). My parents, or rather foster parents, looked extremely out of place in Hogwarts.  
  
"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked the instant she saw Ginny. I was rather rudely shoved into Shiva as Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter as if Ginny had just woken up from a five-year coma. The Malfoys all exchanged rather surprised and disgusted looks as my best friend was slowly suffocated by her mother's bruising love.  
  
Unfortunately, I was too busy trying not to blush as Shiva felt me up. But I'm not sure that he did, which makes me even more furious. I felt his hands sliding up my sides and I turned to glare at him but then he was staring into my eyes and I remember looking down to find his hands, perfectly innocent, around my waist as if he had been surprised to catch me. Naturally I stepped away from him and give him another furious glare before turning to find Dumbledore staring curiously at Shiva.  
  
"Mya." My mother (or whatever) began in a cold voice I had never heard her use before. "What exactly do you think you were doing, running off the way you did? Queen Morgana could have kidnapped you! Do you know how much trouble we would be in?" My eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Well forgive me for not taking into consideration YOUR safety since I was a little busy trying to stay alive!" I snapped waspishly. Everyone in the room fell silent. Ginny wriggled out from under her mother's arm and came towards me for support. I smiled at her as I turned back to my false parents with an angry scowl. "Oh, and thank you EVER so much for TELLING me who I really am. Really, THANK you." My foster mother started freaking out by then because she started turning red. When a person starts turning red it's never a good sign.  
  
"We tried to raise you right and you turn into this hideous creature that has no manners and doesn't even wait to be in the privacy of another room before burdening everyone else with their problems!" I saw her eyes flicker towards the Malfoys briefly. "REALLY! The King and Queen entrusted you into our care and this is how we're treated? I've been having nightmares ever since you were born and I wouldn't doubt it at all if it was YOU behind the whole thing!" I realized that she was trying to blow my cover. Not only that, she was doing it in front of known Death Eaters.  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed when I realized, my eyes turning quickly towards the Malfoys. Mr. Malfoy was already looking intrigued, curious and a little confused as well. Dumbledore blinked in a way that suggested he was confused as well.  
  
"You see? What would her Majesty, the Queen of Pixies, do if she knew that her only daughter was treating me this way?" She demanded, raising her voice slightly. Shiva hissed and appeared behind her, gripping the back of her neck in a death lock. Her eyes widened and she began to choke slightly.  
  
"Do not, under any circumstances, threaten my fiancée again in such an impudent manner. Am I understood, mortal?" My foster mother nodded and ran immediately into my foster father's arms when she was released. I would have been deeply flattered if he hadn't winked at me. That sort of made me remember that dream I'd woken up from. So everyone ended up staring at me and I knew I'd been not only caught but also placed into a difficult situation.  
  
Now that Dumbledore knew who I was (I didn't doubt for an instant that he knew me, the man knows everything ELSE) but now I had an obligation to join forces with him against Voldemort. That could become incredibly sticky since I have such a unique ability. What if he used me as a tool instead of treating me like a person? Okay, I know this sounds corny, but it happens in movies. I don't want to become some object that people are trying to catch and in the process I'm treated like just some trinket they can throw over their shoulder and hail around.  
  
Dumbledore very calmly said, "Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing Ms. Powerstone, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. erm.?"  
  
"Prince Shiva of the Vampire Kingdom and engaged to Princess Kaisa of the Kingdom of Pixies and daughter to the King of Dreams." He said without the slightest hint of shyness in his voice, motioning towards me at the last part. Malfoy put a hand to his forehead and massaged his temples in a way that suggested her really wanted to strangle Shiva. If strangling was even possible (which I highly doubt), what with Shiva being a vampire and all.  
  
"Shiva." I growled. "Make it worse why don't you!" Mr. Malfoy was watching me with a fascination that I can only dub as "creepy". If I didn't know he was most likely plotting to sell me off to the Dark Lord I would have thought he was planning to rape me. But yeah, that's the paranoid feminine me talking. Dumbledore started to push us towards the door.  
  
"Please check in with Poppy and don't leave the Hospital Wing. Do you three understand? Don't move." The last part he said so firmly, the very thought of leaving the Hospital Wing was instantly pushed out of my mind. The four of us walked down to the Hospital Wing and Poppy, who had undoubtedly been ordered to give us Dreamless Sleep potion, stuffed it down our throats the minute we came in.  
  
So I wrote this after I woke up. It's strange that a lot of my entries have been written in the Hospital Wing. I'm really getting sick of this place. Hey, wait a minute, where's Shiva? I'm going to go look for him. Where the Hell could he have run off to? I don't like the idea of him running off into a castle full of humans (my classmates to be more precise) anymore than I like him staring at my chest which, by the way, he had started doing after that little feeling-me-up-even-though-he-made-me-forget.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	41. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it seems in my excitement to write everything down I failed to mention how I managed to wind up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It must have confused you, wondering how I could be writing this in the bathroom and then in the Hospital Wing. Well, I was GOING to write this when I woke up but a few minutes after I woke up my parents and Shiva arrived in the Hospital Wing. I knew this spelled trouble and I would have pretended that I was sleeping but I had the sinking feeling that Shiva would be able to tell that I was faking it.  
  
Anyway, so there I was staring at my parents eyeing Shiva who was eyeing me who was staring at my parents. It was a vicious circle, like smoking. I hate smoking. Smoking is evil. Anyway, that's not the point. Very slowly, my mother turned to stare at me accusingly and she opened her perfectly made up mouth to say words that I was already blocking out. She always reminded me of Kimmie whenever she was ready to start screaming because she couldn't have something.  
  
So my mother and father took turns calling me all sorts of names that I don't remember since, as I said before, I blocked them out. Shiva continued to stare at me and at one point when I chanced a glance at him I was surprised and excited (something my conscience is planning to punish me for, I'm sure) by the way he was staring at me hungrily. I felt as if he wanted to devour me in a way that I wanted him to. This thought in turn led me to look away quickly, blushing very bright red.  
  
Since when had I become so hot-blooded? Was it just me or was he using some kind of vampire mind trick to make me feel the way I was even in front of my parents? And trust me; just looking at my parents would make anyone stop thinking along the trek my thoughts were involuntarily taking. I was about to interrupt them (the buzzing in my ears from their constant nagging was getting annoying) but Malfoy and Ginny woke up. I felt something strange at the edge of my vision, like a shift of some kind, and I think it was the fact that their dream mirrors vanished into themselves again once they were awake. I glanced back and happened to stare right into Malfoy's eyes. And I couldn't look away.  
  
His eyes were smoldering and there was a strange expression on his face. He seemed to be thoughtful and calculating, almost as if he wanted to say something but was satisfied with just staring at me unnervingly. And I, like a moth drawn to the flame, was far too caught up in staring at the brilliance to notice the burn. As corny as that sounds, that's exactly how I felt. Malfoy may be an annoying prick but he has some of the most fascinating eyes I've ever seen.  
  
Ginny got up and came to sit next to me, eyeing my now silent foster parents. When she touched my shoulder, I jerked slightly and managed to stop looking at him. There had been something, some strange emotion in his eyes, that was a mixture of hate and . . . something else: distrust, anger, perhaps even passion? No, definitely not the last one. The last thing Malfoy would feel by seeing me would be passion. Maybe hate me with a passion but not the romantic type of passion.  
  
Shiva made a soft sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl, very territorial. I turned and realized that everyone was staring at me. Glancing at the door, there stood Professor Dumbledore with Professor Snape, both looking surprised and strangely angry as well. With all of the attention laser-pointed at me, I just couldn't take it anymore. Either I would shrivel up and die like an overheated plant or I would scream myself into a coma. Or a bottomless pit would appear right under my feet and would allow me to fall blissfully into oblivion.  
  
Since I didn't think I was lucky enough for any of those things to happen to me, I got up and mumbled an excuse before dashing off. I found myself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and I wrote as quickly as I could. I'm still here, I just sort of looked around before I got bored and started reading my other entries and I realized that I made a mistake in the previous one. To tell the truth, it's not easy to keep up with all of the stuff that's been going on. Let's see all of the males who have managed to make me feel something other than complete obliviousness now shall we?  
  
People that have made Mya Mad/Upset/Dizzy/Any other emotion:  
  
1) Albus Dumbledore: for some odd reason, he delights in confusing me without even speaking to me. I keep getting the feeling that he knows every single dark little secret in my heart, even the ones I'M not aware of!  
  
2) Voldemort: he's just a jerk. Honestly, killing innocent people, even children? There HAS to be something wrong with him upstairs. You know, in the brain department. Maybe in the social department as well.  
  
3) Dad (the magical one): okay, I HAD to add him. He's my dad. You know, MY dad. I can't help feeling different when someone mentions him! Even if I AM a bit mad at him right now. He's probably furious with me. I wonder if he'll ground me . . . .  
  
4) Severus Snape: okay, pardon my language but he's just a bastard, plain and simple. He's probably the rudest and sulkiest person I've ever met. And he hates me just because I'm a Gryffindor. Does that make ANY kind of sense? NO! Because I said so!  
  
5) Harry Potter: I don't know what it is about him but he's just such a nice person. It's kind of sickening really. He's so disgustingly brave and kind: I think he has a hero-complex from the stunts he's pulled to save people. Not that I mind, of course. I think killing yourself for other people for no reason at all is VERY noble (note the sarcasm).  
  
6) Jareth: this IS a valid person! He's my godfather! And they way he can twirl a crystal in his hands is so awesome! I have to get him to teach me how to do that.  
  
7) Draco Malfoy: I don't know if it's his snide nature or the way he seems to turn around and become a different person at the strangest times but there's something about him that intrigues me. Not necessarily a crush! I swear! I know you're smirking, stop it! Oh this is great, now I'm TALKING to you as if you're a real person! Stupid diary!  
  
8) Shiva: well, I don't know if he constitutes as a "man". He's a vampire after all. But dad is a magical creature, mum's a pixie and my godfather is the Goblin King so I don't think that really matters. But the reason I put him on this list is because the way he stares at me makes me feel important and dangerously beautiful. Sometimes I get the feeling that he's going to pounce on me like some huge jungle cat and do what he did in his dream. This, by the way, still makes me feel kind of uncomfortable around him. Boy, isn't THAT the understatement of the year!  
  
Speaking of being watched, I think I AM being watched and I get the feeling that it's not Moaning Myrtle either. I'll write later.  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	42. A Bodyguard for Mya

Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I got back from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to find myself in yet ANOTHER awkward position! And I thought that returning to Hogwarts would make things NORMAL again but no, THIS has to happen! Hold on, I need to go bang my head into the wall until I wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Alright, FIRST of all, I guess it's not SO bad (what happened I mean), but I would MUCH rather it had never happened but . . . okay, maybe I should go back and start from the beginning. I REALLY have to start organizing my thoughts better.  
  
I returned to the Hospital Wing to find that everyone but Shiva, Dumbledore and Ginny were still there. I wondered where all of the parents went and if I was going to get a sound yelling at, but surely someone else had to be there too! Not even the nurse was anywhere in sight and for a minute I thought that Malfoy had left. Unfortunately, he came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, thus making me scream, thus alerting the rest of the room of my presence. Shiva's head snapped around and he made that growling sound again, his eyes narrowed. Malfoy scowled at me as he brushed past.  
  
"Honestly Princess, CONTROL yourself." He sneered. He even WINKED at me! He WINKED at me! What the Hell is wrong with him?! Does he do this on purpose to torment me?! That man . . . is INFURIATING! I wanted to kill him but, erm, Shiva kind of, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.  
  
"Apologize to my fiancé." He hissed, eyes narrowed. "NOW." Malfoy clawed at the hands slowly cutting off circulation to his brain and Dumbledore seemed to want to move forward to stop him but he watched, fascinated as Malfoy finally choked out an answer. I wanted to scream. What the Hell was wrong with Dumbledore? Did he WANT to see his student be strangled to death by a blood-lusting, obsessive vampire prince?!  
  
"I'm sorry alright! Put me down!" Shiva dropped him unceremoniously on his rump and Malfoy coughed hard, rubbing his throat and glaring at Shiva furiously. I just kind of stood there looking confused and stupid. What? It's the thing I do best! Stand there and look stupid while vampires kill my upper classmen, even annoying ones like Malfoy. Shiva walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist possessively. Much as I liked his aggressive manner, I still tried to push him away. I mean, really! He was probably using some mind trick on me again for all I knew!  
  
"Shiva, what the Hell do you think you're doing?! You could have killed him!" I said in as outraged a voice as I could. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. He nuzzled my neck! As if he was some overgrown cat!  
  
"Would you have liked me to?" He whispered dangerously, kissing my ear. My eyes widened and I turned completely red and tried to wriggle away from him. 'NO Mya,' I kept muttering to myself, 'don't let him do that! Don't let him melt you up inside!' He chuckled, as if he could hear my thoughts.  
  
"S-Shiva, REALLY!" Luckily for me, Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. If it wasn't impossible, I would have sworn Malfoy's eyes had turned into fire because his glare was scathing. He wasn't glaring at me either, he was glaring at Shiva. He stepped forward and rudely snatched me away from Shiva. Shiva's eyes narrowed to fine points and he snatched me back. Malfoy, in turn, grunted and grabbed my arm and tugged. This continued, me being the rope in their little Tug-of-War until Dumbledore cleared his throat again.  
  
"EXCUSE me." He said, giving them both a look. Malfoy snatched me away while Shiva was distracted and smirked triumphantly as he pushed me behind him. I just stood there looking dumb and confused again. Yup, wasn't I just the spiffiest person? I had never thought of myself as a feminist, but I had never considered myself submissive either. Had I just been the object of a war between two obviously LARGE male egos? Ginny motioned for me to sit beside her so that they couldn't continue fighting over me anymore.  
  
Shiva and Malfoy continued standing there, glaring at each other venomously.  
  
"NOW, will the two of you PLEASE behave in a civilized fashion?" Malfoy and Shiva grunted at the same time but otherwise didn't move. "Good. Now, Ms. Powerstone, care to explain you're absence from school? Or shall I assume that His Highness and Ms. Weasley were telling me the truth?" I blushed and looked down, still a bit caught up in having been fought over by Shiva and Malfoy.  
  
"They're telling the truth." I muttered, not even knowing what they could have possibly said while I was out of the room.  
  
"So you have no problems with His Highness becoming your bodyguard?" Dumbledore asked with an arched eyebrow. "Though I must insist that you . . . keep your hands to yourselves in public." Shiva had an EVIL glint in his eyes at that comment and he licked his lips meaningfully. Malfoy looked ready to kill. I just blushed very red.  
  
"Wait wait wait, BODYGUARD?!" I gawked at him a moment before shaking my head hard to clear it. "I don't NEED a bodyguard! I . . . what did you TELL him?!" I whirled on Shiva, who was smirking innocently. If it's POSSIBLE to smirk innocently. Somehow I doubt it but he seems capable of doing a lot of things I don't think are possible. Such as that thing he can do where I'm just standing there one minute and the next he has me in a bear hug tight enough to squish me and still have his other hand free to badly hurt people. If nothing else, I have to get him to teach me that. And that cool thing he does with his eyes to hypnotize people.  
  
"I simply told him of our betrothal and how I MUST protect you." He said innocently, his eyes glowing faintly. Well, he wasn't LYING, but I don't WANT a bodyguard! I tried to think of a reason that he couldn't stay. You know, the fact that he might suck the lives out of the students and all that.  
  
"Vampires drink blood right? Well, you can't have any from the teachers and students here so you can't stay!" I said triumphantly. Shiva's eyes gleamed for a moment.  
  
"Don't tell me . . . you wouldn't spare me a few drops? I don't need so much, just a few drops every once in a while." I opened and closed my mouth. Damnit, he caught me! I'd always fantasized what it would be like to be bitten by a vampire and now he was using that against me! I tried desperately to think of something else.  
  
"You're too old to be a student!" I finally blurted out. Shiva arched an amused eyebrow at me, making me want to hide behind Ginny. Damnit, he was looking through my mind WASN'T he!  
  
"If that is true, then so are YOU love." I blushed brightly. "In human terms, I'm nearly eighteen." He said amusedly. "Therefore I can be a . . . what is it? Ah yes, a seventh year." My eyes widened. He was going to go to SCHOOL with me?! That meant he could stalk me! "And of course I will be in your dorm . . . to make sure no one attacks you. Morgana is very skilled in kidnapping in the dead of night." He continued innocently. I buried my face in my hands, groaning in frustration. He WAS going to stalk me! And worse still, he was going to project those dreams of his RIGHT into my mind. Hell, he might not even LET it be a dream!  
  
"We are quite capable of protecting her." Dumbledore said, not exactly insulted but more like curious. Shiva snorted snidely, his expression becoming cold as he glared at Dumbledore. He GLARED at Dumbledore! The only person I know who glares at Dumbledore in his presence is Snape! But, well, Snape doesn't count. He's ALWAYS glaring.  
  
"If you are so capable, then why was she kidnapped and placed into Morgana's dungeons; in full view of professors and students from what I can see from her memories?" That got me angry again.  
  
"You're looking through my MEMORIES?!" Shiva gave me that mind- numbing smirk and winked, his face softening. What is with all the males in the room WINKING at me?!  
  
"It proves my point love." I just sat back looking confused and stupid. What does one say to someone like Shiva, especially since 'no' doesn't seem to do much of anything but encourage him?  
  
"Well . . . I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But do not harm my students or staff members." Dumbledore said with more curiosity than sternness in his voice. Malfoy looked outraged.  
  
"Professor! He's a bloody vampire!" He said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, he is a student now. We will Sort you after breakfast in my office, Your Highness, and get you your books and school uniform later today. Do you have a last name that may be used while you are at this school? Allowing the students to know of your status is not likely to be a good idea."  
  
"Keeping him HERE is not a good idea!" Malfoy shouted, looking frustrated and furious.  
  
"Mr. MALFOY." Dumbledore said warningly. Malfoy grudgingly became silent, fuming. Shiva sneered triumphantly at him.  
  
"You may call me Shiva Night." Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, going over to the bed beside the one Ginny and I were still sitting in and plopped down on top of it. I glanced at him but he just continued glaring at Shiva, sulking.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Night. Shall we?" With that, Dumbledore led us to the Great Hall. Shiva walked uncomfortably close to me along the way and Malfoy did everything in his power to stand between us. Really, I don't understand what's wrong with him. Since when does Malfoy care if some vampire prince has a thing for me? Is it because I now have someone very powerful I can order around that's strong enough to rip him in half? Well, that's pretty stupid really. Why wasn't he so upset about Tom being inside of Ginny's dreams; or me being able to take over HIS dreams?  
  
So I'm shielding you from sight as I scribble all of this down. It's very uncomfortable to have Shiva sitting so close to me and looking at all of the people and STARING at me. I mean, I'm just eating! He doesn't have to watch me lick my fingers! He doesn't have to offer to feed me himself! Harry, Ron and Hermione were too confused to come over here before since we just sort of sat down and started eating and Ginny kept looking at Shiva warningly whenever he tried to get me to let him feed me. And I just KNOW Malfoy's glaring at us from the Slytherin table but, luckily, his House has surrounded him and are drilling him for information.  
  
Damn it all! Harry, Ron and Hermione got over their shock and are coming over here!  
  
- Mya Kaisa Powerstone 


	43. Author's Note

Author's Note: This story has been and will continue to be on hiatus for a while. I am sorry to the fans who still want to follow the stories but I have some great news about my professional writing career. I wanted to let everyone know that I have recently finished my first original fiction novel and I am currently in the publication mode. For more information on this, please look at my profile and also go to my new website at to find out about **Skull Juggler: Disenchanted**** by Natalia Locatelli** (that's me), the first book in my four book series. As of today I have an amazing cover and I will be sending my manuscript (the book in a word document) to be formatted for a book in the next week or so.

As I have posted for Vocare Prabia, my most popular Harry Potter story, I will be uploading this book as an ebook as well as a softcover book to Amazon in the coming months (for those who are curious, I am self publishing for now) and it will be available soon, at which point I'll let you guys know it's up. Also, although the book will be available at that time, I suggest that those who want to buy it wait for my special launch day (which I will tell you of when the time comes closer). During this special launch day, if you buy the book you will also get all kinds of free goodies to go along with it! So as I said, if you can stand it, wait until the launch day to buy it if you decide you want it. I apologize to those who are not interested in my own novels but I know that some people are my loyal fans and have asked me about my personal work so I thought this was the best method to get my news out.

If you want more information on my publishing process, what I'm doing marketing-wise to get my book off the ground, and just to see what the story is about, go to my homepage at as I said. I'll be blogging about updates and I won't spam here anymore so that those who are not interested don't have to read it. For those who ARE interested, head on over :)

Amber Evans Potter a.k.a. Natalia Locatelli


End file.
